La peur de vivre
by lemon-twii-fic
Summary: Isabella Swan, 19 ans, rejoins ses 2 meilleures amies Angela Weber et Jessica Stanley pour une soirée entres filles en boîte de nuit. Elles y rencontrent 3 charmants garçons qui leur proposent de les ramener en voiture.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1__Ça fait mal de vivre_

_**PDV Bella**_

Le noir m'entoure, j'ai mal sans comprendre pourquoi. Je ne me souviens de rien, seule une chose m'interpelle quand à l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement. Une voiture, je suis dans une voiture, où plutôt un genre de camionnette puisque je suis couchée sur le côté à même le sol. Je sors peu à peu de ma torpeur. J'entends une voix étrange prononcer des bribes de phrases que je ne comprends pas tant mon cerveau est engourdit. Je tente de bouger mais mes mains sont liées dans mon dos et mes chevilles sont aussi attachées à une corde qui est elle-même reliée au sol de la camionnette. Je ne peux rien voir car un bandeau recouvre mes yeux, et encore moins crier car je suis également bâillonnée. J'essaye quand même de libérée mes mains en bougeant comme je peux, en vain. J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes et ça devient urgent ! Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Où sont Angela et Jessica ? J'entends un petit sanglot près de moi, j'en conclus donc que mes 2 amies sont avec moi et qu'elles ont peur elles-aussi. Je me déplace légèrement en arrière et sens un corps contre le mien, je ne sais pas si c'est Angela ou bien Jessica mais elle bouge, ce qui est bon signe. On ralentit et la camionnette s'arrête tout comme mes mouvements par la même occasion. Une porte de devant s'ouvre puis se ferme, puis une autre encore ensuite, c'est une porte près de moi qui coulisse et je sens une chaleur enveloppant mon visage. Le soleil ? Si c'est bien cela, nous sommes très loin de Forks, dans l'état de Washington où il y pleut presque toute l'année. Le corps contre moi est tiré et j'entends le cri étouffé de Jessica qui a l'air terrifiée.

-La nuit était bonne chérie ? Demanda une voix grave et sadique. Je l'espère pour toi car tu vas rencontrer ton potentiel acheteur, ainsi que tes amis. Aller vas te soulager mais t'avise pas de t'échapper où t'es morte !

-Je vais la surveiller t'inquiète pas, dit une autre voix un peu plus douce. Laurent va s'occuper d'en surveiller une autre un peu plus loin.

-Bien, je vais m'occuper de la 3ème alors, répliqua le premier avec un ton franchement terrifiant.

Il fit glisser Angela à son tour de la camionnette et des bruits de pas dans les feuilles mortes se firent entendre en s'éloignant. La porte coulissante se referma et la chaleur disparut aussitôt, me faisant frissonner au passage.

-Tu as froid ma chérie ? Demanda la voix Du premier homme. Attends je vais te réchauffer.

Je le sentis détacher les liens de mes chevilles et me retirer le bandeau. Je cligne des yeux à cause de la lumière à travers les vitres avant de la camionnette ou dirais-je plutôt du grand van. J'observais ensuite l'homme qui m'avait détaché, il était blond, grand, bien baraqué et portait un sourire sur ses lèvres narquoises.

-Aller au boulot ma belle ! S'exclama-t-il en caressant ma cuisse dénudée. Voyons si t'es bonne.

Je me reculais le plus possible de lui en rampant sur les genoux, me les écorchant au passage. Il saisit ma cheville droite et me tira de nouveau vers lui. Il écarte mes jambes et se met entres elles, appuyant son érection plus que en forme contre mon intimité. Je bouge comme je peux, me tortillant dans tous les sens pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais rien n'y fait. Il me sourit toujours sadiquement et relève mon buste pour détacher les liens retenant mes poignets. Il étend une grande couverture à côté de moi et me fait aller dessus, soulevant d'abord mes fesses et ensuite le haut de mon corps.

-On va éviter de salir le sol du van n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es sage et que tu fais bien ton travail, je ne te ferais pas de mal, me prévînt-il en faisant glisser ma robe le long de mon corps tremblant. Je vais t'enlever ton bâillon mais il ne faut pas crier.

Il retire le tissu de ma bouche et caresse mes lèvres du bout des doigts alors que je me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant lui.

-Tu as un corps sublime, me complimenta-t-il en longeant ma poitrine avec le dos de sa main gauche. Tu vas répondre à mes questions et juste mes questions, sinon tu risque d'avoir mal, tu comprends ?

-Ne me faites pas de mal, pitié, dis-je en pleurant.

-Silence ! Me cria-t-il en me giflant au visage. Juste répondre à mes questions, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Alors tu as compris ?

-Oui, répondis-je difficilement entre 2 sanglots.

-Bien. C'est quoi ton petit nom ma douce ? Que je le sache lorsque je le crierais dans mon plaisir.

-Pitié ! Le suppliais-je de nouveau.

-Réponds à ma question ! Hurla-t-il en me giflant une seconde fois, mais plus fort encore.

-Isabella, répondis-je terrifiée.

-Quel joli prénom, il est tout à ton image ma chérie ! Tu vas voir, je vais aller doucement si tu es sage. Mais belle comme tu es ! Tu ne dois plus être vierge, quel dommage ! Tu ne l'es plus hein ?

-Si je le suis, dis-je rapidement de peur de recevoir une autre claque.

-Ça sera 10 fois mieux alors !

-Hey James ! Cria un homme à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je teste la marchandise alors va encore promener la fille ! lui répondit-il à la pareille.

- On n'a pas le temps bon sang ! Et puis, imagine qu'il la veule toujours vierge !

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur nous, et le soleil pénétra dans le van en m'éblouissant au passage. Un grand homme brun se tenait devant moi et me regardait bizarrement

-T'abuse quand même James ! L'apostropha un homme grand et de peau alors que je repassais ma robe. Tu as vu dans l'état qu'elle est ? Comment on va la vendre avec la tête qu'elle a ?

-Eh bien on va attendre un peu voilà tout, répondit-il en me faisant avancer. Au fait, comment tu peux savoir qu'elle est vierge toi ?

-Son amie me l'a dit.

-Aller grouille toi de l'emmener on va se faire repérer ! Lui dit un autre homme au teint métissé.

Il me poussa un peu plus loin dans les bois et me laissa derrière un gros arbre pour que je me soulage. Ça me fit un bien fou. Je me relevais discrètement et regardais où il se tenait. Il était de dos, tant mieux ! Je partis en courant dans la direction opposée du van en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'aller bien loin car quelque chose m'atteint à l'épaule. Je me stoppais net et arracha une petite fléchette et la laissa tomber au sol, m'écroulant juste après.

-Ça c'était une mauvaise idée Isabella, me dit la voix de James en me soulevant sur son épaule. Tu n'es pas prête de ressortir je te le garantis !

Je sentais mon corps s'engourdir et mes yeux se fermer seuls. Il me jeta dans le van et referma la porte coulissante en me lançant un regard noir. J'entendis vaguement quelques sanglots et mes yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, me faisant tomber dans un lourd sommeil obscur. Je ne rêvais pas, la douleur était trop présente pour que tout ce qui se passe autour de moi ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai mal partout, mes jambes sont engourdies de par ma position de chien de fusil. Mes chevilles sont reliées à mes poignets par une corde, qui elle-même est attachée à quelque chose. J'ai toujours ce foutu bandeau sur les yeux et le bâillon dans la bouche. Ma conscience revient peu à peu et je comprends que nous sommes de nouveau arrêtés puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun mouvement du van. Les portes avant claques et celle près de moi coulisse, laissant l'air chaud entrer et réchauffer mon corps froid et raide de douleurs.

-On est arrivé les filles, nous annonça la voix d'un des 2 autres hommes. Vous allez être au repos pendant quelques jours alors faites-en bon usage.

-Aller dépêche-toi au lieu de leur parler Laurent ! Lui dit James. Je suis pressé de retrouver nos petites femmes vu que tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de me soulager avec la petite Isabella.

-Oui bah si les acheteurs ne les veulent pas vierges on s'en chargera OK ?

Je fis semblant d'être encore dans les vapes quand je sentis qu'on défaisait mes liens.

-Tu lui as mis une sacré dose dis-donc, s'exclama l'homme qui s'appelait Laurent. Ça fait 3 jours qu'elle est dans le colletage.

-T'inquiète pas, au moins elle n'aura pas tenté de s'échapper une seconde fois.

- Oui mais bon, ce n'est pas pratique de la faire se soulager quand elle est dans cet état.

-T'occupe pas et emmène-là dans leur pièce.

Je me sentis soulevée et transportée dans les bras de Laurent. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce et tout redevînt sombre de nouveau. Il me posa tout doucement sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable. Il retira le bandeau couvrant mes yeux ainsi que le bâillon, s'en suivit les liens de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Je remuais légèrement mes 4 membres et gémis contre ma volonté à ce geste.

-Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Laurent en massant mes poignets douloureux. Dans quelques jours tu n'auras plus rien, maintenant repose-toi, tes amies vont arriver bientôt.

Il sortit de la pièce sombre et j'entendis la porte se verrouiller de l'extérieur. Je me redressais difficilement et regardais autour de moi, identifiant la pièce. C'était une grande chambre avec au moins 6 lits une place et 2 lits 2 places. Il y avait aussi des tiroirs sous les lits pour ranger des vêtements sans aucun doute. Je tentais de me lever pour faire quelques pas mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombais lourdement sur le sol en marbre. Je ne bougeais plus et attendis en pleurant silencieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et je vis mes amies arriver toutes les 2 sur leurs pieds.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella ! S'écria Angela en courant vers moi.

-Restez tranquilles pendant quelques heures, nous dit James en avançant vers moi et Angela. De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici !

Il fit relever Angela par le coude et ensuite il agrippa mes 2 bras et me souleva pour me balancer sur le lit. J'eus mal dans tout mon corps quand il rencontra le matelas avec force.

-Et toi je t'ai à l'œil alors méfie-toi ! Me prévînt-il en refermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Je pleurais de nouveau alors que mes 2 amies venaient se serrer contre moi en versant des larmes à leur tour. J'avais peur, nous avions peur de ce qui allait nous arriver. Aucun mot n'était échangé pendant que nous laissions tous nos sentiments et nos pleurs passer silencieusement. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservais mais il ne serait sûrement pas rose.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**La force n'est pas celle que l'on croit**_

2 semaines que nous étions là ! 2 putains de semaines où James venait tous les jours nous chercher pour faire des tâches ménagères avec d'autres filles, enlevées comme nous. Le silence était obligatoire et si l'une de nous ouvrait la bouche, elle se retrouvait enfermée en plein soleil pendant 4 jours au milieu du jardin. Elle se faisait aussi prendre une raclée par James, alors mieux valait la couler douce. C'est tout ce que je ne fis pas, bien évidement. C'était la 2ème fois que je me retrouvais dans cette cage en l'espace de quelques jours de répit. Cette fois, James m'avait carrément battue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus la force de lever le bras pour me frapper. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une journée que je me tordais de douleur dans la cage des « punies ». Je n'avais le droit qu'à un unique verre d'eau le matin et le soir aussi, de temps en temps. Malgré la chaleur de cette après-midi de Juin, je tremblais de froid et de peur quand je vis James approcher de ma prison.

-Alors ma belle tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en passant le verre d'eau à travers le grillage.

-Vas te faire foutre connard ! L'insultais-je mauvaise.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des acheteurs potentiels en train de voir les autres filles juste à côté !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?

-Cette fois tu vas apprendre à me respecter ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de ma cage avec colère. De là où ils sont, ils ne nous verrons pas ! Aller espèce de salope, tu vas comprendre que c'est moi qui commande !

Il déboutonna son jean et sortit son sexe en érection devant moi. Je savais ce qu'il voulait parce qu'à chaque fois que je finissais par faire une connerie, il me punissait en me forçant à lui faire une fellation. Mais cette fois je ne bougeais pas et continuais de le fixer avec défit. Il s'avança et me frappa au visage, puis saisit mes cheveux et força ma bouche de sa queue. Il gémit quand dans un coup de rein, il butta au fond de ma gorge. Il commença à donner un rythme soutenu de ma bouche sur lui quand en ayant marre de cette situation, je le mordis tellement fort, qu'il hurla à pleins poumons.

-Sale pute ! Cria-t-il en frappant encore et encore.

Il me donnait des claques de toutes ses forces au visage, des coups de pieds dans les côtes. J'en sentis quelques une se briser et hurlais quand il prit quelque chose de dur et continua de me frapper avec. Des voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin et je criais à l'aide.

-AU SECOURS AIDEZ-MOI ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

-Ta gueule ! M'ordonna James en me donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

-James arrête ! Cria Laurent en entrant pour le tirer loin de moi. Tu vas finir par la tuer !

-Elle a besoin de savoir qui commande ici, alors laisse-moi !

Il échappa à la poigne de Laurent et revînt vers moi mais un grand homme brun se mit entre nous. J'étais allongée au sol à moitié dans les vapes et mal dans chaque partie de mon corps déjà meurtrit par James.

-Hôtes-toi de mon chemin toi ! Lui dit James mauvais. Elle n'est pas à toi !

-C'est comme ça que tu traites tes filles toi ! S'exclama l'homme devant moi.

-Oui et si vous n'êtes pas content, toi et ta famille, aller acheter ailleurs.

Je ne pus suivre le reste de la conversation car je me sentis partir. Mon esprit se coupa du reste du monde pendant que mon corps réparait les dégâts causés par James. Tout était noir, tout était paisible et plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi. Je n'avais plus mal, je ne souffrais plus de mon enlèvement et de mes blessures. J'étais juste bien, dans mon monde et dans le calme de ma torpeur. Je ne voulais quitter cette paix pour rien au monde mais ma malchance continuait de me poursuivre. Un bruit régulier et assourdissant m'agaçait de plus en plus et quelque chose me faisait mal au niveau de mes côtes. Je revenais peu à moi, retrouvant toutes les sensations de mes souffrances entendant plus nettement un bip d'une machine. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et observa la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'était une grande chambre rouge et noire, équipée comme dans celle d'un hôpital. Je regardais mon corps et remarquais un tuyau sous mon nez, une perfusion à mon bras et divers fils reliés à ma poitrine, menant tous vers un gros moniteur d'où provenait ce bip incessant et casse-pieds. J'arrachais tout de ce qui se trouvait sur moi en prenant garde à ne pas me blesser avec la perfusion. Je me levais avec précaution du lit, créant une douleur atroce au niveau de mes côtes que je tenais avec mon bras gauche. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et tourna doucement la poignée sans faire de bruit. Je me retrouve dans un grand couloir en bois avec un plafond blanc, classique quoi. Je continus d'avancer et atteints un escalier que je descends lentement. Je me retrouve dans un grand hall richement décoré et plusieurs portes closes m'entourent, 6 au total. J'en prends une au hasard et tombe sur un salon luxueux, 3 canapés en cuir noir s'y trouvent et entre chaque, un fauteuil qui entourent un gros écran plat. La pièce est encadrée par des baies vitrées faisant presque tout le tour sauf sur 2 murs. A l'extérieur je distingue la forêt et rien qu'à la voir à proximité, je maudis déjà cet endroit. Je passe devant la cheminé et voit quelque chose bouger à ma gauche. Je me tourne surprise et souffle en voyant que ce n'est qu'un miroir qui renvoi mon reflet. Je m'en approche et cri de stupeur en découvrant mon visage meurtri de blessures dues aux coups répétés de James. Je détourne rapidement les yeux de cet hideux reflet et me dirige vers l'une des baies vitrées grande ouverte. Une douce chaleur pénétrait par cette dernière et quand je passais enfin sur la terrasse, le soleil vînt caresser ma peau soudainement très froide. Un frisson me parcours tout le dos quand je sens une présence pas loin de moi. Je fais voler mon regard sur tout le jardin et m'arrête sur une silhouette masculine à quelques mètres de moi. Je sursaute et tente de m'enfuir à travers le jardin bordant la forêt mais je me retrouve vite coincée entre la maison et un haut grillage impossible à franchir dans mon état. Je voulus repartir en arrière mais l'homme réapparut juste devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse bien dessiné et moulé par son teeshirt noir.

-Ça ne sert à rien, dit-il de son doux ténor familier. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir d'ici, seul un passe peut te laisser sortir de la propriété.

-EDWARD ON A UN BIG PROBLEME! Cria une voix de jeune femme. CARLISLE VA NOUS TUER.

Il soupira et avança pour se saisir de mon bras pour ramener à l'intérieur de la maison. Je fixais mes pieds dans le sol, refusant catégoriquement de le suivre.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant et suis-moi, me dit-il autoritaire. Tu ne devrais pas être debout dans ton état.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! Criait de nouveau cette voix. RAMENE TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ALICE ! S'énerva-t-il en criant à son tour.

-ON A PERDU LA FILLE !

-MAIS NON ELLE EST LA !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite femme brune débarqua du coin de la maison. Elle sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait et s'approcha de nous, fixant en même temps la main d'Edward encerclant mon bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

-J'essaye de la faire rentrer mais sans succès, répondit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-C'est parce que tu t'y prends mal chère ami ! Laisse-moi faire, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapant sur la main. Bonjour je m'appelle Alice et toi ?

Elle se foutait de moi ou quoi ? Je supposais que je devais me trouver chez eux et qu'ils m'avaient récupéré chez James, Laurent et Steven. Ils connaissaient donc parfaitement mon nom, alors pourquoi tant de manières. Je ne lui répondis pas et continuais de les regarder tour à tour.

-Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Tu ne veux rien dire hein ?

Toujours rien de ma part. Je vis l'homme à côté d'elle soupirer et commencer à perdre patience.

-Eh on ne va pas te mordre tu sais ! Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. On est là pour t'aider c'est tout !

-Laisse tomber Al', elle a perdu sa langue en même temps que sa belle petite vie tranquille avec ses parents !

Alors là il m'avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Une larme s'échappa et vînt rouler doucement sur ma joue. Il ne savait pas par quoi j'étais passée et il se permettait de me juger ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?

-Bah c'est malin espèce de naze ! S'exclama la petite Alice. Regarde où ce que tes conneries ont mené, tu l'as fais pleurer !

-Je m'en fou Al', j'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller une gamine qui n'obéit pas pour un centime. James avait raison, c'est une vraie plaie cette fille !

Il se saisit de nouveau de mon bras, mais avec plus de force cette fois et me tira vers lui pour que je le suive. Mauvaise idée mon coco ! Sans me soucier de mes douleurs je lui filais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et il me lâcha par surprise. Il m'envoya une claque tellement forte que j'atterris dans le mur en me cognant la tête contre ce dernier.

-Non mais ça va pas Edward ! Cria Alice en s'approchant de moi pour me soutenir tellement j'étais sonnée. Ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

-Eh oh elle n'avait pas non plus à me frapper !

-Oui mais toi tu n'as pas 3 côtes brisée, un traumatisme crânien, la mâchoire à moitié fêlée et j'en passe et des meilleurs !

-Oui bon désolé je me suis laissé emporter, excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

-J'ai l'habitude, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Alice m'observa comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et devînt pâle comme un mort. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard devînt soudain terriblement triste. Son frère le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Bon aller tu n'es pas censée quitter ton lit, me dit Edward en s'approchant de moi.

Depuis que j'avais été enlevée, j'avais appris à craindre les hommes et il n'en fit pas exception. Je reculais de peur qu'il ne me frappe encore, je vis un léger sourire en coin de sa part mais il continua d'avancer dans ma direction alors que je reculais encore. Je finis par me retrouver contre le mur de la maison et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra, me faisant grimacer de douleur à cause de mes côtes brisées.

-Il va bien falloir que tu t'habitue à moi ma belle, me dit-il d'une voix douce. Vu que tu es à moi maintenant.

Quoi ? J'étais à lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que j'étais sa chose, son objet, son jouet !

-Aller vient, tu n'es pas guérie encore.

Je restais sur place, trop perdue pour bouger. Il soupira et me prit par les épaules doucement pour ne pas me faire peur. Il m'entraîna à travers les pièces par lesquelles j'étais passée et me ramena à la chambre où je me suis réveillée. Il me rallongea sur le lit et se mit à me reconnecter à tous mes fils sauf au tuyau sous mon nez. Il me renfonça une aiguille dans le bras et brancha la perfusion dessus. Il fixa une poche au bout et tira un liquide d'une petite bouteille avec une seringue.

-Ça va t'aider à te détendre, dit-il en l'injectant dans l'intraveineuse. Ça va aller mieux tu vas voir, tu seras tranquille quand mon père va venir t'ausculter, ça t'évitera de lui mettre ton poing dans le nez !

Le temps qu'il passa avec moi dura longtemps. Il regardait par la fenêtre la plupart du temps. J'étais étrangement calme et somnolais la moitié du temps, dormant de temps en temps d'un œil au cas où. Mes douleurs s'estompaient peu à peu et je respirais de manière régulière. Il faisait nuit quand je fus sortis de mon état somnolant quand un homme d'une quarantaine d'année suivit d'un homme blond d'environ mon âge entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le premier homme en fixant le moniteur.

-Elle a essayé de s'enfuir cette après-midi, répondit Edward en me regardant étrangement. Elle semble être en meilleur état qu'à son arrivée.

-A-t-elle parlé ?

-2 mots à peine.

Il prit mon pouls avec son stéthoscope, ma tension et regarda la réaction de mes pupilles à la lumière vive. Il me souriait pendant toutes ses opérations, me mettant à l'aise mais vu que j'étais complètement shootée que je ne calculais pas grand-chose.

-Que lui as-tu donné comme médicament pour qu'elle soit aussi stone ? Demanda l'homme à Edward.

-Rien de spécial, juste une dose de morphine pour la calmer et la tenir tranquille jusqu'à ton retour.

-Tout est bien en tout cas, conclut-il. Elle va s'en remettre rapidement, juste une côte de cassée et 2 autres fêlées, tu t'en tire bien Isabella.

Lui au moins se foutait pas de ma gueule en me demandant mon prénom ! Il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas le savoir.

-Bella, murmurais-je finalement.

-Pardon ? Demanda L'homme pour que je répète.

-Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, murmurais-je de nouveau.

-Eh bien enchanté Bella, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et je pense que tu connais mon fils Edward.

Je fis oui de la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de fixer son fils. Je devais bien l'avouer, il n'était pas moche du tout, ses cheveux auburn en désordre lui donnaient un certain charme, ses yeux verts émeraude étaient hypnotisant, son corps était tout simplement bien fait et musclé comme il faut. En gros, tout en lui inspirait sa force de caractère et son charisme.

-Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Me demanda Carlisle en me sortant de mon examen de son fils.

-Non, répondis-je. Je veux partir.

-Ah ça ce n'est pas possible, dit-il en regardant Edward. Tu n'es plus en mesure de décider quoi que se soit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous t'avons acheté à James pour te sauver de cet homme et tu es là pour Edward, seul lui peut décider de ton sort.

-Mais je ne suis pas un animal ! Protestais-je mécontente.

-Non mais tout ce que tu as connu avec James et même avant, tout ça tu dois l'oublier. Ta vie est ici maintenant, et un jour si Edward le souhaite, tu pourrais devenir un membre à part entière de la famille.

-Comment-ça ?

-Comme Alice et Rosalie, les compagnes de mes 2 autres fils.

-Aller vous faire foutre ! Hurlais-je.

-Il faut lui refaire une dose Edward, dit Carlisle en se mettant debout. Fais-en une bonne pour qu'elle dorme, il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Bien.

Edward refit une seringue plus grosse que la première et l'injecta dans la perfusion. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attendit quelques secondes que la morphine fasse son effet et que je me détende doucement.

-Ne résiste pas Isabella, tu souffriras moins comme ça je peux te le dire, dit-il alors que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Nous allons prendre soin de toi ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras heureuse je te l'assure. Mais il faut être sage et guérir comme une bonne convalescente que tu es.

Il continua de parler mais je sombrais dans le sommeil forcé que je subissais à cause des drogues qu'on me donnait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'après être enlevée et battue par un sadique maniaque et pervers, que je tombe sur une famille de fous ? Ceux-là ils allaient apprendre à me connaître je vous le garantis !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Je n'ai pas pu me présenter correctement car je ne maitrise pas trop encore le site! (eh oui c'est nul je sais!) Donc je vous présente ma fiction que j'avais déjà commencé à publier sur skyblog mais je préfère définitivement fanfiction!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et encouragement pour mes 2 premiers chapitres et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Aller je vous laisse lire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, mercredi je l'espère!**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Il faut bien oublier sa vie d'adolescente un jour**_

_**Ou l'autre !**_

Une semaine venait de passée depuis mon arrivée chez les Cullen. Je n'étais plus reliée à aucun appareil ni à aucune perfusion. Je n'étais plus droguée à la morphine, Dieu merci ! Et je pouvais circuler dans la maison à ma guise, sous surveillance d'Edward bien sûr. Il me surveillait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de ses cours de médecine, passant tout son temps libre dans ma chambre soit à réviser, soit à s'entraîner à faire des piqures sur moi. Ça m'agaçais mais je ne disais rien pour éviter de m'en prendre une, je me laissais faire en soupirant de temps en temps. Alice venait souvent me voir avec Rosalie et toutes 2 discutaient avec moi de choses et d'autres. J'appris que les Cullen les avaient achetées tout comme moi au domicile de James et qu'elles étaient comme moi à leur arrivée. Mais à force de douceur et de patience, la famille les avait amadouées et maintenant elles pouvaient sortir en ville seules. D'après elles, j'aurais plus de mal car Edward était plus dur que ses 2 frères et ne supportait qu'on lui désobéisse, mais ça je l'avais déjà remarqué quand je ne me laissais pas faire pour ses entraînements sur moi. Et puis quand je ne répondais pas à une question, il me donnait une claque mais jamais très fort. Il était 10h ce samedi matin quand Carlisle entra dans ma chambre suivit de sa femme Esmé.

-Comment te sens-tu ce matin Bella ? Me demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

-Bien, répondis-je. Mais je m'ennuie toute seule et sans livre ni télé.

-Oui je m'en doute, mais rassure-toi nous allons te changer de place, me dit-il en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de sa femme.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu vas aller dans une autre chambre où tu seras bien et où Edward pourra mieux s'occuper de toi.

J'étais trop contente pour rajouter quoi que se soit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la tête d'Alice passa à travers l'encadrement de la porte entrouverte.

-Bon vous pouvez partir qu'on l'habille Rose et moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Sinon elle sera toujours en chemise de nuit !

-C'est bon on vous laisse entre jeunes ! Ria Carlisle en sortant avec Esmé.

Pendant au moins une bonne heure, je fus de nouveau une poupée pour les 2 filles que je considérais comme mes amies à présent. Quand elles eurent finies, je me regardais dans le miroir pour regarder à quoi je ressemblais. Mes cheveux avaient été lissés et touchaient le milieu de mes fesses en longues mèches brunes, mon visage légèrement maquillé laissait encore voir quelques marques de coups. Je portais une tunique bleue ciel avec un leggings noir et des converses de la même couleur. En gros je ressemblais à une fille de mon âge, c'est-à-dire presque 20 ans dans quelques semaines.

-Tu es sublime Bella ! S'exclama Alice en frappant dans le poing que Rose lui tendait en signe de victoire. Tu viens on descend !

-Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la chambre tant qu'Edward n'est pas revenu, leur dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-Quel emmerdeur celui-ci ! Se plaignit Rosalie en soupirant. Bon bah on va au moins t'emmener jusqu'à ta nouvelle chambre, ça au moins il ne dira rien là-dessus.

-Il revient quand ? Demandais-je alors que nous sortions de la pièce.

-Dans une heure, 2 tout au plus, me répondit Alice. Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Juste que je sache combien de temps je dois attendre pour aller marcher dehors sous sa surveillance.

Nous traversâmes la maison et montâmes encore un étage. Rosalie ouvrit une porte sur la droite, tout au fond d'un couloir. Je pénétrais à sa suite dans une immense chambre qui ressemblait plus à un studio mais je m'y sentirais bien. Il y avait un immense lit 2 places qui faisait face à une nouvelle baie vitrée donnant sur les bois et la rivière. Un large écran plat s'y tenait aussi juste devant le lit. Mon regard fut attiré par un piano à queue noir, je m'approchais de ce dernier et frôla le clavier du bout des doigts me rappelant des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie.

-Tu sais en jouer ? Me demanda Alice curieuse.

-Oui et je suis heureuse qu'il y en est un dans cette maison, répondis-je en fermant les yeux pour contenir mes larmes.

-On va te laisser te familiariser avec le lieu, me signala Rosalie en tirant sur le bras d'Alice. A plus tard.

La porte se referma derrière elles, me laissant seule à nouveau. Je m'assis sur le banc du piano et laissa mes mains voler sur les touches. Ce doux son l'avait tellement manqué que je ne me rendais pas comte du temps qui passait. Je jouais des morceaux lents, tristes et mélancoliques, tout comme ma vie. Je me stoppais en me rendant compte que j'étais observée par quelqu'un. Je relevais la tête pour voir Edward qui avait le regard sombre et me fixait étrangement. Je me levais d'un bond et garda mon regard baissé au sol. Je devais avoir touché à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du et il va me punir sans aucun doute.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je comme il ne disait rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vu la tête que tu fais, je n'aurais pas du toucher à ce piano.

-C'est vrai tu n'aurais pas du sans ma permission, mais je laisse passer pour cette fois puisque tu ne connais pas encore les règles de ma chambre.

-Ta chambre ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Oui c'est ici que j'ai décidé que tu vivrais à présent, me répondit-il en s'approchant par derrière moi.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille. Tu n'auras jamais le choix Isabella.

Je le sentis humer mes cheveux alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches tout doucement. Je tressaillis quand son nez glissa sous mes cheveux, frôlant ma nuque de ses lèvres. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur qu'il ne me frappe mais au moment où il toucha l'une de mes cuisses, je fis un écart sur le côté et me retourna vers lui. Il se contenta de sourire, tout simplement.

-Il faudra t'habituer à plus que ça Isabella, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter que de cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi Isabella, me répondit-il en tournant les talons. Juste toi.

Il sortit de la chambre en fermant tout doucement la porte, sans m'emmener avec lui comme à son habitude. Je laissais mes larmes affluer et couler sur mes joues. J'allais me poster près de la grande baie vitrée et me laissais glisser contre le mur pour regarder le paysage magnifique. Que voulait-il faire de moi ? Voudrait-il la même chose que James voulait de moi au début ? J'avais peur, terriblement peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que j'étais en bonne voie de guérison et qu'on m'avait installée dans la chambre d'Edward. Le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit et je commençais à m'endormir, les larmes ayant finies de couler. Je m'endormis à même le sol paisiblement, bercée par le chant tranquille des oiseaux de la forêt. Je fus réveillée un peu plus tard par Alice qui me frottait le bras. Il faisait nuit quand j'ouvris les yeux et seule une petite lampe de chevet était allumée.

-Hey Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Me demanda Alice tout doucement.

-Rien, j'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, répondis-je en me levant.

-Toi tu as pleurée, me dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Non, mentis-je.

-Arrête tes mensonges tout de suite Bella ! ça se voit que tu as pleuré, tes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ton maquillage a coulé aussi !

-Oui bon d'accord j'avoue j'ai pleuré, tu es contente ?

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

-Pour rien.

-Vas-y dis-moi ce que t'as fais Edward avant que je n'aille lui demander directement.

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai eu peur quand il a posé ses mains sur moi, dis-je en venant la rejoindre sur le lit. J'ai tressaillis quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur ma nuque, et quand il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse, je me suis dégagée de lui.

Pendant que je lui racontais tout, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et m'écouta sans bouger non plus. Je continuais donc mon récit et lui fis part de toutes mes peurs et mes craintes.

-Je ne sais ce qu'il veut de moi et j'ai peur de lui Alice, continuais-je en pleurant de nouveau. Il me fait peur et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui. Un coup il est gentil et quelques secondes plus tard il devient méchant et presque violent avec moi. Dis-moi Alice ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi !

-Rien ne cloche chez toi Bella, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je pense que ce que t'a fait subir James est encore trop présent dans ta mémoire, expliqua-t-elle calmement. C'est plutôt Edward qui a un problème, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'une femme résiste à ses charmes et il s'amuse à essayer de briser tes barrières. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider si il te fait du mal, je t'en fait la promesse.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien quand soudain, mon ventre se mit à grogner tellement j'avais faim. Nous partîmes toutes les 2 dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui me fit un bien fou. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et je pus voir Edward entrer avec un plateau repas, sans doute pour moi et avec quelques vêtements aussi.

-Tiens Alice, Rose m'a demandé de te le faire passer, lui dit-il en lui tendant les vêtements.

-Ah merci mais c'est pour Bella. C'est sa tenue pour dormir cette nuit, le remercia-t-elle en les posant sur le lit près de moi. Bon bah je vais vous laisser tranquille, à demain !

-A demain, lui dis-je alors qu'elle sautillait jusqu'à la porte.

-Sois gentil Edward, lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir avant de se faire enguirlander par son « frère ».

Je me levais de son lit comme si j'avais été piqué et me posta de nouveau près de la baie vitrée, le plus loin possible de lui. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse entre le lit et l'écran plat et me regarda ensuite.

-Esmé t'a fait à manger, me dit-il sans venir vers moi. Tu n'as pas mangé ce midi donc je pense que tu dois avoir faim.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre ni ne disais aucun mot. Il patienta quelques instants avant de soupirer et de s'approcher de moi. Je me plaquais contre le mur mais il n'y fit pas attention et se saisit de ma main en me tirant en avant. Avoir ma main enfermée dans la sienne me donna comme une décharge et l'électricité passa dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

-Tu commence à me faire perdre patience Isabella ! S'exclama-t-il visiblement énervé. Ma mère n'a pas préparé ça pour rien alors tu vas manger pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Tu passeras après moi, alors dépêche-toi de manger sinon c'est moi qui te feras tout avaler de force.

Je frissonnais à ses dernières paroles et m'assis par terre devant la table basse. Il disparût par une porte et entra dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte et je pus m'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Il avait retiré sa veste et avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je continuais mon observation quand je vis qu'il me regardait dans le reflet du miroir juste en face de lui que je n'avais pas vu. Et merde ! Je retournais rapidement à mon assiette et la finie en vitesse.

-Viens ici Isabella ! M'appela Edward toujours habillé.

Je me levais et le rejoins dans la salle de bain, gardant le regard baissé sur le sol.

-C'est bien le moment pour baisser les yeux Isabella, me dit-il quand je fus juste devant lui. Tu ne le faisais il y a une minute, alors lève les yeux et regarde-moi !

Je m'exécutais et plongeais dans ses yeux émeraude. Il sortit son petit sourire en coin que je commençais à connaître par cœur, il mijotait quelque chose et je n'allais sûrement pas tarder à savoir quoi.

-Que veux-tu Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il doucement. C'est mon corps que tu veux ? Réponds à ma question !

-Non, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le vouloir car tu l'auras bien assez tôt contre le tien, ne t'en fait pas. Mais ce soir je te laisse le découvrir Isabella, touche-le, caresse-le, apprends à en reconnaitre chaque courbe.

Je ne pus que baisser de nouveau les yeux alors qu'il ne me l'avait pas ordonné, mais il ne dit rien et prit mes 2 mains pour les poser sur son ventre recouvert de sa chemise noire.

-N'aie pas peur Isabella, me chuchota-t-il apaisant. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, juste de la douceur, simplement un peu de tendresse dans ta triste vie.

Après avoir respirée un bon coup, je tirais sur sa chemise pour la retirer de son jean. Je tremblais tellement et j'avais peur, mais sa réaction me rassura légèrement quand il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur mon front. C'était la première fois en une semaine qu'il agissait comme cela avec moi, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre bien au contraire. Je continuais ma tâche en déboutonnant sa chemise en commençant par le haut. J'écartais ensuite les pans et la fit glisser le long de ses bras, me laissant découvrir son torse musclé et ses abdos bien dessinés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fis ça mais je me penchais et posa mes lèvres sur sa peau douce et chaude. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand prise d'effronterie, je pris l'un de ses tétons dans ma bouche et le suça doucement.

-Fais attention à toi Isabella ! Me prévînt-il le souffle court. Si tu continues je peux perdre les pédales !

J'obéis docilement et me recula de quelques centimètres, les joues en feu par mon audace si soudaine envers lui. Je débouclais sa ceinture, retira le bouton de son jean et en baissa sa braguette. Je fis ensuite glisser son vêtement le long de ses jambes pour lui retirer. Apparemment je lui faisais de l'effet car son sexe poussait contre son boxer blanc juste devant mes yeux. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui retirer alors je le regardais pour savoir ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Il avait fermé les yeux donc j'en conclus que je devais le déshabiller entièrement. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge en repensant à James et la sensation de l'avoir dans ma bouche, ça faisait mal, très mal. Mes mains recommencèrent à trembler quand je les passais sur l'élastique de son boxer et que le retirais. Les larmes affluèrent dans mes yeux et je ne pus retenir un sanglot qu'évidemment, il entendit. Il se saisit de mes poignets et me remit tout doucement debout, mettant mon visage dans son cou alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes à présent.

-Calme-toi Bella, chuchota-t-il en me surprenant à m'appeler comme cela. Ce n'est rien, ne pleurs pas ma belle !

-Je suis désolé ne me puni pas ! L'implorais-je en me laissant tomber à genoux à ses pieds. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas !

Je le vis remettre son boxer et s'accroupir près de moi. Il remonta mon menton pour que je le regarde, rien dans son regard n'indiquait qu'il était fâché ou en colère contre moi.

-Bella je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu n'arrive pas à être plus intime avec moi, me dit-il en regardant dans les yeux. Il y a à peine une peu plus d'une semaine que tu es ici, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi, pas pour l'instant. Je sais que tu as souffert avant ton arrivée ici, il y avait juste à te regarder pour comprendre.

Il me releva et me serra contre lui. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à lui. Il était tellement différent de d'habitude, comme si quelque chose c'était passé aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit comme ça ce soir. Il me dit de retourner dans la chambre pendant qu'il se douchait en vitesse pour je puisse y aller ensuite. Je m'assis au sol, près de l'immense bibliothèque et tombait sur un de mes livres préféré : Roméo et Juliette. Je l'ouvris et le lis pendant qu'Edward occupait la salle de bain.

-Tu peux y aller Bella, m'interrompit-il en me faisant sursauter au passage. Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pris l'un de tes livres sans ta permission.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère que ça soit toi qu'Emmett ! Il s'en serait servi pour allumer le feu dans la cheminé !

Nous partîmes tous les 2 dans un fou rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne n'avais pas encore vu son frère, n'étant pas là depuis plus de 2 semaines. Mais à ce que j'avais entendu dire sur son sujet, c'était quelqu'un de très farceur et très gai.

-Dépêche-toi Isabella, il est déjà tard.

-J'y vais, dis-je en me levant. Dois-je laisser la porte ouverte ?

-Fais comme tu veux Isabella.

-Bella, le rattrapais-je.

-Bella, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Je rentrais dans la pièce et hésitais quelques instants pour finalement fermer la porte derrière moi. Je pris ma douche en vitesse, me lavant les cheveux pour qu'ils retrouvent leur ondulation. Je me séchais ensuite et déplia le mince vêtement qu'Alice m'avait donné. OH MY GOD ! Non mais elle a quoi dans la tête ? Me mettre un caraco à moitié transparent avec un shorty, le tout en noir. Elle croit que je vais coucher avec Edward ou je me fais des idées ? Je l'enfile à contre cœur, mieux vaut être comme ça que complètement nue même si ca revient presque au même. Je prends le peignoir d'Edward et le met par-dessus et sort tout doucement. Edward est de dos et est en train d'enfiler un teeshirt, me laissant voir ses trapèzes musclés apparaître sous sa peau pâle. Il porte aussi un short de basket, ce qui doit être sûrement sa tenue pour dormir. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il se retourna et me sourit, puis il remarqua son peignoir sur moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as rien en-dessous ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Pas grand-chose, Alice a exagéré sur ma tenue, répondis-je gênée.

- Fais-moi voir ça, dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour dénouer le peignoir lui-même. Euh oui en effet… mais ça met bien tes formes en valeur en tout cas, bon aller c'est l'heure de dormir.

-Et je dors où ?

-Dans mon lit avec moi, répondit-il en ouvrant les couettes. Aller hop grimpe là-dedans et enlève le peignoir sinon tu vas avoir trop chaud.

Je m'exécutais et me glissais sous les couvertures chaudes d'Edward. Il me recouvrit et fit le tour du lit pour s'installer de l'autre côté. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je sentis la chaleur de son corps si près du mien et fus parcourue d'un long frisson longeant ma colonne vertébrale. Il s'endormit rapidement après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et je ne tardais pas à faire pareil, laissant Morphée m'emporter dans un sommeil remplit une nouvelle fois de cauchemars et de cris. Même la présence d'Edward à mes côtés me faisaient rêver de James, venant me récupérer et me tuer après m'avoir violé et battue comme il avait faillit le faire il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me réveillais à chaque fois en sursaut et en sueur par la douce voix d'Edward me murmurant des choses douces et calmes à l'oreille pendant de longues minutes. C'est comme cela que mes barrières commencèrent à tomber, laissant cet homme me tenir serrée contre lui comme un protecteur que je savais qu'il finirait par devenir bien plus que cela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles et qui m'ont laissé une review! je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire et cela fait toujours plaisir à lire et voir sur ma fiction!**

**Pour répondre a une question qui m'a été posée: je compte publié environ un chapitre par semaine!**

**Bon et bien je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et souhaite de bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont! (Moi c'est dans 3 jours!)**

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Laisse-moi te rassurer **_

**PDV Edward**

Je rêve d'elle encore, je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits, toutes les heures. Elle hante mon esprit et me torture à chaque battement de mon cœur douloureux. Isabella. Dés son arrivée je l'ai aimé, à lapremière seconde où mon regard s'est posée sur elle. Même amochée, même défigurée et blessée elle était belle. Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, je veux qu'elle n'aime que moi, qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi. Mais elle garde son esprit indépendant et reste rebelle. Animal farouche que même Alice n'arrive pas à atteindre, n'arrive pas à dompter. Une semaine c'est déjà écoulé depuis qu'elle vit dans ma chambre, avec moi. Tous les soirs elle pose sa tête sur mon cœur et reste à cette place toute la nuit, parlant ou bien criant dans son sommeil toujours agiter par des cauchemars. Nous sommes aujourd'hui Samedi 12 Septembre et je ne vais pas à la fac de médecine. Je me réveil doucement et sens son corps chauds contre le mien, toujours posé de la même façon mais, une chose a changé. J'ouvre les yeux et pose mes yeux sur elle. Sa position est la même sauf que l'un de ses bras n'est pas contre mon flan gauche, mais sous mon teeshirt. Sa main est posée sur mon estomac et me fit frissonner et l'une de ses jambes est entourée autour à la mienne. Jamais encore elle n'avait dormi aussi collée contre moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre. J'écartais ses cheveux de sa joue et caressa son front tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa un léger gémissement en effectuant une moue adorable. Sa main gauche glissa sur mon ventre et je retins ma respiration quand elle passa sous l'élastique de mon short de basket pour finir sa route sur l'os de ma hanche droite. OH MON DIEU !

-Edward, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur Bella ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse juste une pression sur ma hanche de sa main. Elle parlait souvent quand elle dormait mais jamais encore, elle n'avait prononcé mon nom. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je vis Jasper entrer dans la chambre. Il sourit quand il vit dans quelle position Bella était et s'approcha à pas de félin silencieux.

-Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Emmett revient dans 2 heures Edward, me dit-il gravement.

-Et alors ?

-Si tu veux garder Bella avec toi, mieux vaut que vous ne soyez plus à porter d'Alice quand elle sera sortie de la douche. Elle a l'intention de te la prendre pour jouer à la poupée avec elle.

-Merci frangin, je vais la réveiller et on va filer en douce.

Il me sourit et ressortit de la chambre silencieusement. Je retourne toute mon attention sur le visage de Bella endormie. Elle est tellement belle que j'en ai mal.

-Isabella réveil toi, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue avec le dos de ma main.

-Mmh…

-C'est l'heure de se lever, on sort aujourd'hui.

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle encore toute ensommeillée.

-C'est un secret, aller ma belle, un peu de courage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières alors que j'ouvrais les volets électriques des baies vitrées. Le soleil inonda la chambre et éclaira toute la pièce. Je sentis sa main qui reposait sur ma hanche sous mon short se retirer à toute vitesse. Je tournais vivement la tête pour la regarder et vis qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant dans les oreillers.

-Pour rien, me répondit-elle en s'asseyant dos à moi pour se lever.

-Il y a bien une raison, insistais-je en l'obligeant à me regarder.

-Euh… Eh ben… j'avais ma… ma main, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

-C'est pour ça que tu rougis ! M'exclamais-je en retenant mon rire.

…

**PDV Bella**

-C'est pour ça que tu rougis ! S'exclama-t-il en pouffant.

Honteuse, je le levais d'un bond et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'allais fermer la porte mais Edward était là et la repoussa pour entrer à son tour. Il me prit par les poignets et me plaqua contre le mur derrière nous.

-Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais passer avant moi dans la salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-il le regard sombre.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu me fais mal !

-Ce n'est pas en demandant pardon que ça va effacer quoique se soit Isabella. Mais puisque tu voulais y aller maintenant, tu vas prendre ta douche avec moi. Il est temps que fasse ce pourquoi tu es ici.

Je n'osais même pas bouger ni dire un seul mot de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal. Je continuais de le regarder dans les yeux. Je sentais juste la douloureuse pression qu'il effectuait sur mes poignets. Il s'avança d'un pas et pressa son corps contre le mien. Sa dureté au niveau de son entre-jambe me fit comprendre qu'il aimait ce petit jeu. Je m'aperçus que je tremblais comme une feuille et il dut le sentir, car il sourit. Mais pas comme le sourire pervers et mauvais qu'arborait James, non, Edward lui, souriant comme pour me rassurer mais cela n'y fit rien. Il avança son visage doucement vers le mien pour m'embrasser, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à 2 cm des miennes. Ma respiration était rapide et mon cœur battait la chamade, soulevant ma poitrine souvent et vite. Il allait m'embrasser, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Sauvée par le gong ! Edward rouvrit les yeux et grogna en reculant. Il me lâcha et alla vers la porte, puis se retourna vers moi.

Prends ta douche, m'ordonna-t-il. Ce n'est que partie remise Isabella.

Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur et m'assis au sol en pleurant. Mes larmes affluaient sur mes joues, ne voulant pas s'arrêter de couler.

-Hey Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rosalie que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Rien, répondis-je en ravalant un sanglot.

-On ne pleur pas sans raisons, aller dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, me dit-elle au bout de 20 minutes à tenter de me consoler.

-J'ai peur de lui Rose ! Lui dis-je en refondant en larmes.

-De qui ?

-D'Edward. Il me terrifie quand il agit comme un prédateur ! Il me traque, me chasse et me blesse quand il me touche, dis-je en lui montrant mes poignets rougis. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal si je ne lui obéis pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui Bella. Au fond, il n'est pas méchant pour un sou, il est juste un peu dominateur et tu es la 1ère qui résiste autant de temps à ses charmes. Je t'assure qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi et Alice, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse avec toi.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre tu vois.

-T'a-t-il déjà frappé Bella ?

Le souvenir de mon 1er jour me revînt en mémoire. Edward m'avait frappée quand moi-même je lui avais mis mon poing dans la figure devant Alice. Souvenir encore frais dans ma mémoire.

-Bella ?

-Oui une fois, répondis-je en séchant mes dernières larmes. Devant Alice le jour où je me suis réveillée, mais je lui avais fait goutter de mon poing avant. Il a juste rendu son coup, rien de bien grave.

-Il n'a pas recommencé depuis ?

-Non.

-Donc tu vois, il n'est pas si méchant que ça !

-Ce n'est trop lui le vrai problème, c'est que j'ai peur des hommes en général. Même Jasper et Carlisle qui sont doux comme des agneaux me font peur quand ils sont près de moi. James m'a forgé une image des hommes comme étant des brutes et des manipulateurs, se servant des femmes comme de simples objets sexuels. Et ça tu vois, j'ai retrouvé ça dans les gestes et les intentions d'Edward avant que tu n'arrive.

-Tu sais, James m'a enlevé de ma famille comme toi. A la différence que moi, j'étais malheureuse avec elle, pas comme chez toi. Il m'a traité de la même façon que toi, il m'a battu, m'a volé mon innocence, m'a détruite moralement. Puis est arrivé la famille Cullen, ils m'ont acheté assez chère je dois l'avouer mais je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que c'était grâce à Emmett que j'étais avec eux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, répondit-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. Il m'a montré comment aimer et faire confiance à l'être aimé. Il m'a aimé à la seconde où il m'a vu chez James, tout comme Jasper pour Alice ou… Edward pour toi.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je choquée par ses dernières paroles. Ne dis pas de bêtises, Edward n'est pas amoureux de moi !

-Je peux te jurer que si ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si tu avais vue de quelle façon il s'est interposé entre toi et James. Il a prit soin de te porter jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle et de prendre soin de toi pendant les 3 jours où tu es restée inconsciente. C'est la 1ère fois que je le vois se comporter ainsi avec une fille. Tu l'as changé Bella ! Que tu le veuille ou non, il t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'il agit de cette façon, il te veut toi alors laisse-lui sa chance OK ?

-On verra, répondis-je en me levant. Je veux encore garder mon innocence encore un peu.

Elle me sourit et sortie de la salle de bain pour que je puisse prendre une douche. Je remarquais que des affaires étaient posées sur le coin du lavabo. Je retirais mon caraco et mon shorty pendant que l'eau chauffait et me glissa ensuite sous l'eau chaude, la laissant décontracter chaque muscle de mon corps. Je laissais mes pensées voler au loin, loin de cette vie qui était désormais la mienne.

…

**PDV Edward**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais quel con ! Heureusement que Rosalie apportait des vêtements à Bella sinon j'aurais perdu le contrôle. Elles étaient enfermées là-dedans depuis au moins 30 minutes. Je me risquais donc d'écouter ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se raconter.

_-J'ai peur de lui Rose ! Entendis-je Bella dire en pleurant._

_-De qui ?_

_-D'Edward. Il me terrifie quand il agit comme un prédateur ! Il me traque, me chasse et me blesse quand il me touche, raconta-t-elle en sanglotant. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal si je ne lui obéis pas._

_-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui Bella. Au fond, il n'est pas méchant pour un sou, il est juste un peu dominateur et tu es la 1__ère__ qui résiste autant de temps à ses charmes. Je t'assure qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi et Alice, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse avec toi._

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûre tu vois._

_-T'a-t-il déjà frappé Bella ? _

Plus aucunes paroles ne se firent entendre, j'en conclus donc qu'elle devait réfléchir.

-_Bella ? La réveilla Rose._

_-Oui une fois, répondit-elle en reniflant. Devant Alice le jour où je me suis réveillée, mais je lui avais fait goutter de mon poing avant. Il a juste rendu son coup, rien de bien grave._

Je souris face à ce souvenir assez comique, je devais bien l'avouer.

_-Il n'a pas recommencé depuis ?_

_-Non._

_-Donc tu vois, il n'est pas si méchant que ça !_

_-Ce n'est trop lui le vrai problème, c'est que j'ai peur des hommes en général. Même Jasper et Carlisle qui sont doux comme des agneaux me font peur quand ils sont près de moi. James m'a forgé une image des hommes comme étant des brutes et des manipulateurs, se servant des femmes comme de simples objets sexuels. Et ça tu vois, j'ai retrouvé ça dans les gestes et les intentions d'Edward avant que tu n'arrive. _

_-Tu sais, James m'a enlevé de ma famille comme toi. A la différence que moi, j'étais malheureuse avec elle, pas comme chez toi. Il m'a traité de la même façon que toi, il m'a battu, m'a volé mon innocence, m'a détruite moralement. Puis est arrivé la famille Cullen, ils m'ont acheté assez chère je dois l'avouer mais je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que c'était grâce à Emmett que j'étais avec eux._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui, répondit-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. Il m'a montré comment aimer et faire confiance à l'être aimé. Il m'a aimé à la seconde où il m'a vu chez James, tout comme Jasper pour Alice ou… Edward pour toi._

_-Quoi ? Demanda-elle. Ne dis pas de bêtises, Edward n'est pas amoureux de moi !_

_-Je peux te jurer que si ! S'exclama Rose avec empressement. Si tu avais vue de quelle façon il s'est interposé entre toi et James. Il a prit soin de te porter jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle et de prendre soin de toi pendant les 3 jours où tu es restée inconsciente. C'est la 1__ère__ fois que je le vois se comporter ainsi avec une fille. Tu l'as changé Bella ! Que tu le veuille ou non, il t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'il agit de cette façon, il te veut toi alors laisse-lui sa chance OK ?_

_-On verra, lui répondit Bella. Je veux encore garder mon innocence encore un peu._

Je me reculais vivement et alla vers mon armoire faisant semblant de chercher des affaires. Rosalie sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha de moi, me frappant derrière la tête comme elle le faisait avec Emmett.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant énervé.

-Comment peux-tu traiter Isabella de cette manière ? Comme si ce n'était qu'un animal !

-Je ne fais pas ça Rose alors calme-toi.

-Me calmer ! Tu te fou de moi ! Je l'ai retrouvé en pleur, prostrée contre le mur du fond de la salle de bain, me dit-elle vraiment en colère. Elle est terrifiée Edward, et tu sais quoi ? C'est de ta faute.

-Eh ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi OK ?

-Mais si ! Bon aller je préfère qu'on arrête tout de suite parce que je ne sais ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans ta petite gueule de salopard !

Elle sortit rapidement de ma chambre, me laissant seul comme un con. Je devais parler à Isabella tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera pas encore sous la douche. J'entrais alors sans frapper et la cherchais du regard. Ah mauvais plan ! Elle était sous sa douche et je pouvais voir son corps finement taillé, un cou long et fin, une poitrine bien fournie mais pas trop, un ventre plat d'où pointait légèrement ses abdos, une chute de rein à en damner un saint, un cul d'enfer et de longues jambes. Il fallait que je la sente contre moi, que sa peau nue soit au contact de la mienne. Je retirais mes vêtements et me glissa doucement derrière en matant bien son cul au passage. Elle sursauta quand je passais mes bras autour de son buste.

-Ce n'est que moi Isabella, lui dis-je alors qu'elle raidissait contre moi.

-Je… je suis désolée de… de ne pas avoir fini de prendre ma… ma douche… mais…, bégaya-t-elle.

-Respire tu vas avoir une attaque, lui dis-je en souriant contre son cou. Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'es pas terminé, au contraire.

Je laissais ma bouche explorer son épaule tandis que mes mains prirent ses seins et les pétrirent doucement. Elle se tendit encore un peu plus et tenta de me repousser mais je resserrais ma prise sur sa poitrine jusqu'à la faire gémir.

-Laisse-toi aller Isabella, murmurais-je en faisant glisser ma main droite vers son intimité. Laisse-moi te faire du bien, n'ai pas peur, tu n'as qu'à dire stop si tu veux que j'arrête OK ?

-D'accord, me répondit-elle alors je caressais son petit bouton de plaisir.

Je l'entendis gémir alors que j'entrais 2 doigts en elle, entamant un long vas-et-viens en elle. Mon sexe était tellement tendu que j'en grimaçais de douleur, me frottant contre le bas de son dos pour relâcher un peu la pression. Étant encore vierge et n'ayant jamais connue l'orgasme, elle jouit rapidement. Je la laissais reprendre son souffle et ses esprits et continua de toucher son corps. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que j'évacue mon envie d'elle. Je me séparais d'elle quand je fus sûr qu'elle était suffisamment stable pour tenir debout seule.

-Je… je vais te laisser, dis-je en sortant de la douche.

Je mis une serviette autour de ma taille et quitta la salle de bain. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux trempés et jurais tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais pour essayer de calmer mon érection, mais rien n'y faisait. Je tournais en rond dans la chambre sans me rendre compte que Bella était là et, qu'elle m'observait, une nouvelle lueur dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle avait une serviette autour d'elle et n'arrivait seulement qu'à mi-cuisses, je m'assis sur mon lit et pris ma tête dans mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je mette à détailler son corps à moitié nu sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Je la sentis se déplacer dans la pièce et puis, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux trempés.

-Laisse-moi Isabella, lui dis-je en gardant les yeux baissés.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ce n'est pas une requête mais un ordre que je t'ai donné ! Tu n'as pas à discuter un ordre !

-Et si je n'obéis pas, tu vas me punir ?

-Probablement, répondis-je en tâchant de rester sous contrôle.

-Comme dans la douche tout à l'heure alors.

-Arrête ! Lui ordonnais-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-J'ai dit STOP ! Criais-je en me levant et en la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche avec force.

-Non, continua-t-elle de me défier. Tu as du mal à te contrôler je le sens Edward, laisse-moi te détendre.

Elle me retourna doucement, me mettant à sa place contre le mur. Elle détacha ma serviette et la fit tomber à mes pieds, laissant apparaître mon érection toujours au top de la forme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand elle le prit dans sa main et imprima un lent mouvement du poignet. Ses lèvres ne restèrent pas inactives, elle les posa délicatement sur ma gorge et y suça divinement la peau fine. Elle descendit ses baisers sur mes clavicules et elle prit ensuite l'un de me tétons entre ses lèvres, le mordillait et le suçait en alternance. J'étais complètement déconnecté de la planète Terre, je volais quelque part entre le septième ciel et le paradis du plaisir grâce à elle. Pourtant, je grimpais encore en la sentant me prendre dans sa bouche douce et chaude.

-Non de Dieu, lâchais-je quand elle commença à alterner langue et dents sur mon pénis.

J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui donna un rythme encore plus rapide, sentant venir ma jouissance toute proche. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je donnais un coup de rein, m'envoyant cogner le fond de sa gorge, provoquant un gémissement de sa part et ma libération en prime. Ma délivrance inonda sa bouche et elle avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte, nettoyant mon sexe désormais comblé grâce à elle. Après m'être remis de ce fabuleux orgasme tant attendu, je l'aidais à se remettre debout. Je cherchais à l'embrasser pour la remercier mais elle détourna la tête et partit vers la salle de bain sans un seul mot.

-Isabella, l'appelais-je avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce voisine.

Aucune réponse.

-Bella, tentais-je de l'appeler ainsi en croisant les doigts.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Viens ici, ordonnais-je sèchement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Viens ici ! Répétais-je plus fort et plus durement.

Elle s'exécuta et vînt s'arrêter juste devant moi. Je la pris par le bras et me collait contre elle, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne et força le barrage de ses dents pour rejoindre sa langue dans sa bouche. Je lui donnais le plus fougueux de tous les baisers mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me morde la langue. Je me reculais, une main sur ma bouche et la gifla fort de l'autre. Elle tomba au sol et porta sa main à sa joue qui commençait à rougir à cause de mon coup.

-Toi, dis-je en la pointant du doigt complètement hors contrôle. Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire !

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurant.

-Je vais te faire mal Isabella, mal comme tu viens de le faire avec moi ! La prévins-je en la relevant pour la jeter sur le lit. Je vais te prendre là, ici et maintenant et je ne vais pas y aller gentiment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou c'est moi qui est de retour! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine depuis notre dernier chapitre! Moi ça peut aller, je suis enfin en vacances et je pars cet après-midi pour retrouver une amie sur Vannes en Bretagne pour le weekend! donc voilà je vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus!**

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ils étaient tous encourageant pour la suite de ma fiction.**

**Si vous voulez me contacter ou pour d'autres choses, voici mon adresse msn: **

**love_**

**Bon aller je sais que vous êtes impatients alors voici le chapitre!**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Laisse-moi mourir**_

**PDV Bella**

_-Je vais te faire mal Isabella, mal comme tu viens de le faire avec moi Me dit-il menaçant en me relevant pour me balancer sur le lit. Je vais te prendre là, ici et maintenant et je ne vais pas y aller gentiment. _

Pourquoi l'avais-je mordu ? A présent il allait me faire mal, me faire souffrir et crier de douleur. J'avais peur, ça s'était sûr ! J'avais peur de lui. Peur de ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'il allait me faire. Il tira sur ma serviette et je me retrouvais à nouveau nue devant lui.

-Tu es vraiment parfaite Isabella, me dit-il en venant au-dessus de moi.

-Pitié Edward, l'implorais-je. Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie.

-Cesse de te plaindre, tu me supplieras une autre fois mais pas maintenant.

Je pleurais toujours quand il se saisit d'un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée du mien et commença à entrer en moi. Il ne put aller bien loin car des coups à la porte le coupèrent dans son élan. Ouf !

-Edward ! Appela Alice. Ouvre-moi, il faut que j'habille Bella avant qu'on aille chercher Emmett à l'aéroport !

-Plus tard Alice ! Lui cria-t-il en stoppant tout mouvement.

-Non maintenant, insista-t-elle. Il me faut du temps sinon je vais en manquer, on part dans 1 heure !

-C'est bien trop pour ça ! Riposta-t-il.

-Aller Edward s'il te plaît, après je la laisse tranquille pour la fin de la semaine !

-On est Samedi Alice ! Soupira-t-il en se relevant. Bon, laisse-nous 1 minute.

-Youpi ! Cria-t-elle de victoire derrière la porte. Merci Edward.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et mit un boxer blanc, un jean foncé et une chemise Bleue nuit. Il me lança ensuite un peignoir et me fit signe de l'enfiler avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à Alice qui entra comme une fusée et le mit dehors en le poussant. Il grogna de mécontentement mais finit par quitter la chambre après un dernier regard d'avertissement à mon égard.

-J'ai tout prévue pour ta rencontre avec Emmett, me dit Alice toujours dos à moi en posant des affaires sur le bureau. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer ! Il est un peu lourd mais il est adorable quand on sait commet s'y prendre avec lui et… Oh seigneur Bella que t'ait-il arrivé ?

Elle s'approcha du lit où j'étais et s'assit près de moi. Elle porta une main à mon visage et toucha l'endroit où Edward m'avait frappé un peu plus tôt.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Me demanda-t-elle l'air visiblement choquée.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de la fixer dans les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose la question puisque personne ici ne t'aurait touché, répondit-elle elle-même à sa question. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça avec simplement du maquillage.

-Fais de ton mieux, lui dis-je à voix basse.

-C'est vraiment la première fois qu'Edward frappe une femme avec tant de violence, me dit-elle en ouvrant sa palette à maquillage. Il a du vraiment y aller fort cette fois, si tu veux je peux en parler à Carlisle.

-Non surtout pas ! M'exclamais-je en sursautant. Ce sera pire si tu en parles à qui que se soit, laisse couler Alice s'il te plaît.

-Je ne peux quand même pas laisser Edward te frapper sans rien dire !

-Si, il le faut ! Insistais-je. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il recommence, fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu où que tu crois que je me suis cognée dans un coin de porte.

-Non Bella je ne peux pas !

-Alors attends-toi à voir d'autres ecchymoses de ce genre dans les prochains jours si tu en parles.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, s'affairant à masquer toutes traces du coup d'Edward sur mon visage. Je grimaçais lorsque qu'elle me faisait mal et cela arrivait souvent tellement elle était dans la lune. Elle réfléchissait sûrement à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour m'éloigner d'Edward et me protéger de lui mais de mon côté, je ne voulais qu'on me protège de lui, j'étais suffisamment forte pour le faire moi-même.

-Alice ?

-Mmh ?

-Cesse de t'en faire pour moi, lui dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher les vêtements sur le bureau.

-Je n'y arrive pas Bella, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ma famille. J'ai peur pour toi !

-Eh bien moi je n'ai pas peur, mentis-je. Ce matin, j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu et il m'a donné une baffe pour me punir de mon comportement. Si je ne recommence pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour relève la main sur moi.

-Et si une autre chose le dérange et qu'il recommence ?

-C'est mon affaire Al' alors laisse couler et oublie, sinon je dirais à Edward qu'il ne te laisse plus me voir, menaçais-je en dernier recours.

-OK OK je ne dirais rien à personne, céda-t-elle en me tendant un débardeur noir et un jean troué à plusieurs endroits.

-Même à Rose ?

-Oui Même à Rose, soupira-t-elle en donnant ensuite une paire de converses noires. En fait j'ai bien réussi la retouche, je suis fière de moi !

Je souris face à bonne humeur si vite retrouvée et alla me regarder dans le miroir fixé à l'armoire d'Edward. Le maquillage était léger mais on pouvait remarquer un renflement de ma pommette droite. En y regardant de plus près, je pouvais distinguer l'ombre d'un coquart à l'œil du même côté. Sinon pour le reste je me trouvais plutôt jolie, ce qui me changeait de mes vêtements habituels que je portais avant d'être enlevée par ces fous.

-Bon aller je vais te laisser, me dit finalement Alice. Edward va sûrement remonter avant que nous partions pour l'aéroport, je pense qu'il ne voudra pas t'emmener mais c'est obligé qu'il remonte.

-Merci Alice, la remerciais-je alors qu'elle sortait.

La porte se referma sur elle et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, encore. J'allais me poster à ma place habituelle près de la baie vitrée et regardais dehors. Le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur sur le jardin des Cullen et renvoyait sa splendide lumière sur la forêt qui nous entourait. Je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées et ne pensais plus à rien sauf à la beauté du paysage. Je sursautais quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer bruyamment mais ne quittais pas l'extérieur de vue, de toute façon, je savais très bien qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi à pas lents et j'avais presque peur qu'il ne me frappe de nouveau alors je fis un bond de côté lorsqu'il caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Je me risquais à le regarder et vis qu'il fixait un point dehors pour contenir sa colère. Je vins directement vers lui et passa mes bras autour de sa taille et posa ma joue sur son torse de marbre, espérant qu'il me pardonne pour mon geste de recule.

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je en contenant mes larmes. Pardonne-moi Edward, j'ai juste été surprise, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas.

Il resta de marbre quelques secondes avant de m'encercler de ses bras forts et puissants. Malgré tout ce que je subissais de sa part, j'étais heureuse dans ses bras, je me sentais en quelque sorte en sécurité ainsi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, me chuchota-t-il tout doucement. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse quand je suis la cause de tes peurs. C'est à moi de te demander pardon, je me suis emporté face à ton refus et le fait que tu m'aie mordu et, j'ai perdu les pédales. Tu veux bien me pardonner Bella ?

Il se recula légèrement et souleva mon menton du bout des doigts pour que je le regarde. Je plongeais dans son regard émeraude et je pus y déceler toute sa sincérité, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Oui Edward, je te pardonne, lui dis-je finalement en ravalant une boule dans ma gorge nouée.

-Merci.

C'est alors qu'il se pencha en ne cessant de me regarder dans les yeux et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois je ne le repoussais pas et me laissais griser par cette sensation de douce chaleur que me procurait sa bouche contre la mienne. Il glissa lentement sa langue entre mes lèvres et rejoignit la mienne sans je puisse faire quoique se soit. Ce baiser était calme, sans violence ou promesse de plus si l'un de nous le voulait. Nous nous embrassions tout simplement comme le ferait un vrai couple. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nos lèvres et nos langues restèrent soudées mais je commençais à avoir des vertiges tellement je manquais d'air. Lorsqu'Edward s'éloigna, il était aussi hors d'haleine que moi. Il me sourit avant de déposer une dernière fois un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Bon je vais partir chercher Emmett avec Alice, Rose et Jasper, me dit-il en reculant vers la porte. Reste sage en mon absence et je te promets que nous iront faire un tour dehors quand je reviendrais.

-D'accord, répliquais-je alors qu'il refermait la porte. Euh Edward ?

-Oui Bella.

-Puis-je utiliser ton piano pendant ton absence?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Merci.

Il me sourit et sortit de la chambre, me laissant de nouveau seule dans cette chambre que je commençais tout juste à apprécier. La vie me jouait vraiment de drôle de tours ces temps-ci, en tout cas du côté de mes sentiments je veux dire. Un coup, je déteste Edward plus que tout et l'instant d'après j'en ai peur, ou encore je peux l'aimer d'un vrai amour naissant comme je peux l'aimer en tant qu'ami. Mais l'amour qui commençait à naître dans mon cœur pour lui m'effrayait et me rendait plus sensible malgré tout ce qu'Edward me faisait subir depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison, perdue au milieu d'une forêt.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Me demandais-je à voix haute.

Je partis m'installer au piano et commença à jouer un morceau tout droit sortit de mon album préféré de Debussy. Je le jouais et le rejouais encore, sans prendre garde au temps qui passait et à la journée qui défilait à toute vitesse. Je finis sur les heures de 15h en me rendant compte que je mourrais de faim car je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Je tentais ma chance du côté de la porte et tourna la poignée pour vérifier qu'elle soit ouverte, elle l'était. Cependant, j'hésitais à la franchir car Edward m'avait dit de rester sage. Et si c'était un test qu'il me faisait passer pour voir si j'allais lui désobéir ou pas ? Je préférais donc repartir à ma place habituelle près de la fenêtre et ouvris l'une des baies vitrées et respira l'air chaud à pleins poumons. Tout était tellement beau et pur ici, je me sentais chaque jour un peu plus chez moi même si je ne savais toujours pas où je me trouvais. Chez moi! Je soupirais en me rappelant ma maison et mon père à Forks. Ce dernier devait s'inquiéter de ma disparition datant déjà de plus de un mois, il me manquais tellement. Je laissais mon esprit errer et ma tristesse apparaître dans mon cœur comme ce trou qu'avait crée Edward en ma vie. Les larmes affluaient le long de mes joues et vinrent mourir sur ma gorge en un doux torrent mélancolique. Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter et je me dépêchais de sécher mes larmes pour ensuite me coucher et faire semblant de dormir.

-Non tu attends 30 secondes, entendis-je Edward dire juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Oh aller Ed' fais pas ta cachotière, montre-la moi! Répliqua un autre homme que je présumais être Emmett.

-Regarde elle dort alors tu la verras plus tard, aller dehors!

-Pff t'es vraiment pas drôle Ed'! Se plaignit Emmett alors que j'entendais la porte se refermer.

J'entendis Edward se déplacer dans la pièce et venir s'assoir sur le lit, tout près de moi. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue et je soupirais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir Isabella, me dit-il un peu sèchement.

J'ouvris timidement les yeux et le regarda avec une légère appréhension. Il avait l'air un peu en colère et me fixait froidement.

-Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de dormir?

-J'avais peur de ton frère, répondis-je doucement.

-D'Emmett! S'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire. Il n'y a pas de danger avec lui Bella! Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui te faisait peur n'est-ce pas?

Je le regardais dans les yeux sans flancher comme à mon habitude. Je cherchais les réponses à mes questions dans ses yeux émeraude, je voulais trouver la petite étincelle qui me rassurait sur son sujet.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi Edward si je ne suis pas ce que tu attends? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne contre ma joue. Tu vas me tuer?

-Je ne sais pas Isabella mais certainement pas te tuer, me répondit-il en me regardant sérieusement. Je te renverrais sûrement chez James ou chez une autre personne qui prendrait soin de toi mais en aucun cas je ne te retirais la vie tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas réussis à te faire m'aimer. J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'échappe de jour en jour et ça me rend fou.

-Et si je savais t'aimer?

-Je suppose que tout serait plus simple mais tu ne sais pas m'aimer et c'est à cause de moi, répondit-il alors que je me relevais sur un coude.

-Alors guéris-moi, lui dis-je en me penchant vers lui. Montre-moi comment t'aimer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey c'est moi!** **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissés une review d'encouragement. Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps avant de reposter un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je m'en excuse.**

**Aller je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire et je vous annonce que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction. Je vous préviendrais de cette prochaine très bientôt!**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Laisse-moi te montrer comment m'aimer**_

_**PDV Edward**_

_-Alors guéris-moi, me dit-elle en se penchant vers moi. Montre-moi comment t'aimer._

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me surprenant à la laisser faire sans rien dire. Je la sentais timide dans son baiser, elle n'osait ou ne voulait pas l'approfondir mais mon self-control ne la laisserait pas finir ou mener la danse. Je la repoussais donc sans la brusquer et vis très bien qu'elle était déçue mais aussi inquiète de ma réaction.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux apprendre à m'aimer? Lui demandais-je en la fixant droit dans ses yeux chocolat. Que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment?

-Je ne veux plus souffrir donc oui, c'est vraiment ce que je veux. Je veux que tu me touche comme ce matin, je veux que tu me dise ce que tu aime faire avec une femme.

Elle prit possession de mes lèvres et pressa son petit corps contre le mien. Cette fille bien qu'elle soit vierge, était pleine d'un brasier qui se consumait qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je voulais changer pour elle et lui prouver que je n'étais pas qu'un brute née pour lui faire du mal et la faire souffrir. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce petit bout de femme faisait naître quelque chose de nouveau en moi, je n'étais ni capable de l'identifier ni de le comprendre. C'est pour cela que quand elle passa sa langue timidement sur ma lèvre inférieure, je lui donnais l'accès demandé pour la rassurer et l'encourager à aller plus loin. Nos langues se caressaient tendrement alors que j'entreprenais de la basculer sur moi. Elle s'était tendue mais nos lèvres restèrent tout de même soudées. Je me soutenais sur mes mains derrière moi et lâcha sa bouche pour glisser le long de sa gorge. J'empoignais le bas de son débardeur le tirais vers le haut pour lui retirer. Elle rougit et posa sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je détachais son soutient à gorge et le faisais glisser le long de ses bras. Je l'obligeais à me regarder et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire.

-N'aie pas honte de ton corps Isabella, lui dis-je doucement. Tu es parfaite.

Je posais un baiser sur sa clavicule et descendis le long de sa magnifique poitrine pour embrasser son mamelon gauche. Je passais à l'autre et fis de même avant de le prendre délicatement dans ma bouche pour ne pas effrayer Bella. Je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil et vis qu'elle avait fermée les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je donnais le même traitement à son autre mamelon sous ses faibles gémissements elle avait bougée des hanches tout naturellement. Je devins dur au moment où son sexe avait frotté le mien de par notre position. Je remontais alors vers ses lèvres et les pris d'assaut en échangeant nos positions, me mettant par conséquent au-dessus d'elle. Sans rompre notre baiser, elle entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise et la retira dans la foulée. Ses hanches avaient repris leur mouvements plus lentement et plus intensément, appuyant d'avantage sur ma virilité rendue douloureuse. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement ce qui du lui faire peur car elle cessa de bouger.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans que je ne comprenne.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella? Lui demandais-je alors. Ais-je été trop loin?

-Non mais je t'ai fait mal, me répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée Edward.

-Eh Bella ce n'est en aucun cas une plainte de douleur mais de plaisir, la rassurais-je en lui prenant le menton entre mes doigts. Tu me fais du bien Bella alors n'aie pas peur, je vais te montrer ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais j'ai peur.

-C'est normal, alors dis-moi si je vais trop loin. C'est important que tu me le dises d'accord?

-D'accord.

Je l'embrassais chastement avant de déboutonner son jean et de baisser la braguette. Elle souleva ses fesses tandis que je lui retirais son vêtement ainsi que son shorty rouge sang. Elle était à présent nue devant moi, offerte à mes yeux qui appréciaient chaque forme de cette femme qui deviendrait mienne. Je retirais à mon tour mon jean mais gardais mon boxer et vins m'installer entre ses jambes. Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec fougue et débutais un long mouvement de hanches contre elle, créant ainsi une friction de nos 2 sexes entre eux. Je pouvais sentir son intimité chaude contre mon sexe et devins encore plus dur sous ses gémissements. Je mis fin à notre baiser et la regarda alors qu'elle me fixait avec une certaine peur dans le regard.

-On peut s'arrêter là si le souhaite Isabella.

-Non... non pas encore... montre moi Edward! Montre moi comment t'aimer.

Sans cesser de la regarder, je vins effleurer ses lèvres intimes avec ma main droite. Elle se cambra et gémit de plaisir lorsque mon pouce taquina son petit bouton de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

-Edward... je... je t'en pris, gémit-elle alors que j'enfonçais un unique doigt en elle.

Je retrouvais sa douce chaleur et sa moiteur que j'avais déjà senties ce matin dans la douche. Je rajoutais 2 autres doigts en elle et entama de longs vas-et-viens qui la firent gémir contre mon cou. Je voulais lui donner encore plus de plaisir alors je pris l'un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et m'amusa avec. Le suçant, le mordillant et l'embrassant alternativement pour décupler les sensations de plaisir de Bella. Je descendis ensuite plus bas pour finir par atteindre son intimité parfumée et prête pour moi. Je retirais mes doigts de son vagin et passa ma langue sur sa fente luisante de désir.

-Edward... c'est si bon, gémit-elle difficilement en se cambrant contre ma bouche.

Cela m'encouragea et je vins taquiner son clitoris en le mordillant pour ensuite pénétrer son vagin de ma langue. Elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et les agrippais alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Je revenais à son petit paquet de nerf pour m'en occuper de ma bouche et inséra de nouveau 3 doigts en elle pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme plus vite. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne resserre ses parois intimes et qu'elle crie sa jouissance. Tandis qu'elle revenait sur Terre, je remontais vers son visage et embrassa son front en sueur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me sourit doucement.

-Ça va Bella? Lui demandais-je calmement.

-Oui très bien.

-Veux-tu aller plus loin ou pas?

-Tant que nous y sommes, ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin, me répondit-elle sans timidité cette fois.

Je retirais mon boxer sous le regard de Bella qui se saisit immédiatement de mon sexe brulant de désir et dur comme le marbre puis, elle commença à le branler avec une infime douceur. Je gémis et me tournais vers la table de nuit afin de chercher une capote le plus vite possible. J'en trouvais une et la retira de son emballage pour l'enfiler avec hâte. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je devais la faire mienne maintenant mais sans oublier qu'elle était encore vierge et que je devais y aller doucement au début.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Bella, m'enquis-je une dernière fois. On ne pourra plus faire demi-tour ensuite.

-Tais-toi Edward par pitié et fais-moi tienne tout de suite! Râla-t-elle en m'attirant vers elle.

Je me positionnais à l'entrée de son vagin et entra progressivement en elle. Sortant à chaque poussée pour revenir plus profondément, encouragé par ses plaintes lourdes. J'étais presque au bout quand je fus pris d'un spasme et que mon coup de rein se fit plus fort et que je cognais au fond d'elle, brisant son hymen. Je buttais au fond d'elle et nous arracha un cri de plaisir. Putain j'étais en elle! J'étais en Bella qui avait été consentante du début à la fin sans que je ne la force. Je finis par commencer un vas-et-vient intense mais doux pour ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'elle n'avait déjà mais je finis par abandonner rapidement. Elle avait serré ses genoux au niveau de mes hanches et tenait fermement mes reins à mesure que j'intensifiais mes coups de buttoir en elle.

-Oh oui... Edward plus... plus fort, criait Bella en se tendant. Je le sens venir Edward!

-Laisse-toi aller ma belle, l'encourageais-je en venant caresser son clitoris de mon pousse. Viens Isabella... viens pour moi!

-EDWARD! Hurla-t-elle dans sa jouissance.

Elle resta tendue quelques secondes, le temps que mon orgasme ne parvienne jusqu'à moi et ne m'enveloppe dans sa douce chaleur. Je criais le nom de Bella plusieurs fois avant de venir violemment dans le préservatif. Je m'écroulais ensuite sur elle de tout mon poids et tentais de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand je fus calmer et que j'étais en mesure de réfléchir, je sentis Bella trembler sous moi. Je me soulevais pour venir croiser son regard devenu étrangement brillant et plus dilaté qu'à l'origine.

-Tout va bien? Demandais-je inquiet. Tu trembles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, me répondit-elle faiblement. Tout va bien.

Elle m'obligea à poser ma tête sur sa poitrine le temps de nous remettre tranquillement de notre ébat et de sa première fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais un bruit dans le ventre de Bella me rappela que je ne l'avais pas nourrie ni ce matin, ni ce midi. Que je pouvais être bête!

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu mange un morceau, lui dis-je en me redressant pour la regarder. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir nourrie plus tôt.

-Ce n'est rien, mais je meurs de faim!

-Tu m'étonne! Aller habille-toi vite, on va manger.

Je me relevais et passa mes vêtements avant de me rendre à la salle de bain. Bella me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et entreprit de retoucher son maquillage. Je pus distinguer la violence sur son visage à cause de moi et je me maudissais de perdre les pédale comme ça contre elle.

-Edward? Me réveilla Bella en me regardant. Ça va?

Elle s'était tournée vers moi, toute trace cachée par du maquillage. Je levais une main vers son visage et effleura sa joue pour ensuite enrouler mes doigts autour/

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin, m'excusais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Je te promet qu'à l'avenir je vais changer.

-Je sais Edward et je ne t'en veux plus tellement pour ça.

-Mais tu m'en veux encore.

-Oui et je ne vais pas te mentir là-dessus, me dit-elle franchement. Même si ce qui s'est passé entre nous était magique pour moi, je garde quelques ressentiments en moi surtout quand tu es en colère, car j'ai toujours peur que tu t'en prenne à moi. Le temps effacera les séquelles que tu m'as faites, alors n'en reparlons plus d'accord?

-D'accord.

Elle me sourit et se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes tendrement.

-Aller je vais nourrir ton petit estomac affamé, blaguais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

-Je te suis alors!

-Et après je voudrais te montrer un endroit que j'aime beaucoup sur cette île.

-Une île? S'étonna-t-elle en me suivant dans le couloir.

-Nous sommes sur une île ici, au large du Mexique, lui expliquais-je tranquillement. Tu ne te souviens pas avoir pris le bateau quand nous t'avons amené ici?

-Non, me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne me souviens que de quelqu'un s'interposant entre James et moi chez lui et je ne me suis réveillée que le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans le jardin.

-Ah oui je me souviens de ta droite super douloureuse! Plaisantais-je alors que nous traversions le hall d'entrée. Tu me diras où est-ce que tu as appris ça?

-Si tu veux.

Nous atteignîmes le salon en silence toujours main dans la main. Bella se tendit en remarquant Emmett sur l'un des 3 canapés avec Rosalie assise dans ses bras comme un bébé. C'est vrai qu'en voyant mon frère pour la première fois, on pouvait se sentir faible et petit à côté de lui. Du haut de son mètre 94 et de ses 100 kilos de muscles, on pouvait facilement deviné qu'il n'avait beaucoup d'ennemis capables de le battre au bras de fer. Je fis des cercles sur le dos de la main de ma belle quand mon frère nous remarqua et nous sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ah enfin la voilà! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en déposant doucement Rose sur le canapé. Eh ben Edward, t'as vraiment bon goût frangin! Elle est jolie cette petite Isabella.

-Bella, rectifia l'intéressée d'une toute petite voix timide.

-Oh pardon c'est vrai, excuse-moi Bella.

Il avança vers nous avec un grand sourire intimidant et voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle s'esquiva pour se cacher derrière moi. Mon frère resta interdit alors que je partais dans un fou rire incontrôlé mais je fus vite rappelé à l'ordre en sentant Bella trembler comme une feuille dans mon dos.

-N'aie pas peur Bells, la rassurais-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras. Il ne va pas te faire de mal je te le promet.

-Je lui aie fais peur! S'étonna Emmett en reculant de quelques pas. Je suis désolé Belly, ce n'étais pas mon intention.

-Pas grave, lui dit-elle en se détendant un peu.

-Bon on va vous laisser, leur signalais-je alors que Rosalie souriait tendrement à Bella. Il faut que je lui donne à manger et ensuite on ira faire un tour tous les 2 jusqu'à ce soir, alors dites à maman de ne pas nous attendre ce soir.

-Pas de soucis Eddy!

Je soupirais à ce surnom ridicule par lequel il avait l'habitude de m'appeler depuis qu'il avait joué à Teken 2 il y a quelques mois. Je regardais Bella manger 2 assiettes de pâtes à la bolognaise que ma mère avait préparé ce midi. Après qu'elle eut tout mangée, elle mit une paire de converses et me suivis dehors dans le jardin. Je me dirigeais vers le garage d'où je sortis la jeep d'Emmett et l'aida à monter à côté de moi. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de la propriété de mes parents et fût surprise quand j'actionnais le portail électrique et m'engouffrais dans les bois.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Me demanda-t-elle au bout de 10 minutes de traversée.

-Quelque part au milieu des bois dans un endroit où j'aime me rendre pour réfléchir, répondis-je en me garant sur le côté. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer cet endroit, c'est à 4 ou 5 minutes de marche encore.

-Je te suis, dit-elle en descendant.

Nous marchâmes en silence, elle derrière moi et je la sentais des fois trébucher et se rattraper le long des branchages en soupirant. Au bout de 5 petites minutes nous arrivâmes à ma clairière, mon havre de paix pour me ressourcer au calme quand j'en avais besoin.

-Et voilà nous sommes arrivés, lui dis-je en m'effaçant pour qu'elle regarde mieux.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle en passant devant moi pour se diriger vers le milieu de la clairière inondée de soleil. Je comprend pourquoi tu aime cet endroit, c'est splendide et si paisible ici!

-Je savais que tu aimerais, lui dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille derrière elle. C'est aussi beau que toi ma Bella.

Elle recouvrit mes mains des 2 siennes et soupira de bien-être. Nous restâmes un moment comme cela sans prononcer un seul mot tandis qu'elle faisait des cercles sur le dos de mes mains en silence. Elle avait fermé les yeux et écoutait les différents bruits de la forêt environnante. Elle finit par se retourner vers moi et me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson sans que nos langues ne viennent s'en mêler, ce n'était qu'un doux baiser sans brusquerie. Elle se détacha de moi et me sourit heureuse en me scrutant de ses beau yeux chocolat.

…...

-J'ai vraiment de la chance, dis-je alors que nous étions allongés dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel.

-Pourquoi?

-De t'avoir trouvé il y a un presque un mois, répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle. Tu as en quelque sorte changée ma vie du haut de tes 19 ans.

-20.

-Quoi?

-J'aurais 20 ans demain à 6h32 plus exactement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt! M'exclamais-je en me redressant. Je ne pourrais pas t'acheter de cadeau avant lundi.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'aime pas les cadeaux, dit-elle en se renfrognant. Et puis tu m'en a fait un magnifique cette après-midi.

-Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir!

-Edward! Râla-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeau!

-On va dire que c'est plutôt une surprise, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

-J'aime encore moins.

-Ça te dirais de revoir tes 2 amies? Lui demandais-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

-Elle sont chez James et je ne veux pas le voir.

-Non elle n'y sont plus, elles ont été vendu chez des amis de fac à moi sur cette même île.

-C'est vrai?

_-_Oui. Alors ça te dis de les voir demain après-midi?

-Bien sûr que oui! Merci Edward!

Elle se coucha sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément, mêlant nos langue dans notre lutte. Depuis que nous avions fait l'amour cette après-midi, elle devenait de plus entreprenante avec moi et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire bien au contraire. Je voulais qu'elle se sente bien avec moi, qu'elle n'ait plus peur de moi ni de me parler. Qu'elle soit comme chez elle et qu'elle oublie son passé mais pense à son avenir ici avec ma famille, avec moi. Après notre baiser, elle plongea sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrassa sous l'oreille, un point sensible de mon anatomie qui me fit lâcher un bref rire. Je caressais sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses et revenais dans le sens inverse une bonne heure durant laquelle elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-C'est mon père qui m'a appris, finit-elle par dire en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

-De quoi?

-C'est mon père qui m'a appris à me défendre, répéta-t-elle en me regardant.

-Parle-moi de ta vie d'avant, lui demandais-je en me plongeant dans son regard soudain nostalgique.

-Je vivais à Forks, une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington où il y pleut presque 365 jours par an. J'ai emménagé chez mon père il y a 5 ans lorsque ma mère s'est remariée et que je ne supportais pas mon nouveau beau-père. Mon père est le chérif de Forks et il a voulu que je sache me défendre seule donc il m'a apprit les arts martiaux quand je venais chez lui chaque été depuis l'âge de mes 10 ans, voilà pourquoi je donne des coups de poing aussi fort, je me défends voilà tout. Et ce jour-là je t'ai considéré comme une menace et j'ai réagi.

-Tu me vois toujours comme une menace aujourd'hui?

-Oui. Tu es celui qui est susceptible de voler mon cœur Edward Cullen, me dit-elle en retrouvant son merveilleux sourire.

-Et toi le mien.

Elle reposa sa tête dans mon cou et soupira doucement. Je la serrais contre moi et m'endormis comme ça avec elle. Mon portable me réveilla quelques temps plus tard et je remarquais que la nuit était tombée et que Bella n'était plus là. Je décrochais en me levant d'un bond.

-Edward? Dis la voix de ma mère à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Oui?

-Mais enfin où êtes-vous? Il est plus de 21h!

-Nous sommes partis nous promener mais nous nous sommes endormis, nous rentrons dans 30 minutes.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Je raccrochais et remis mon portable dans ma poche. Je cherchais Bella dans la clairière mais ne distinguais rien du tout à moins de 10 mètres. Putain elle s'était barrée la garce! Elle ne devait pas être allée bien loin à pieds dans les bois et en pleine nuit de surcroit. Je quittais la clairière et me dirigeais vers la jeep pour la chercher. J'étais en colère après elle de m'avoir quitté comme ça mais aussi contre moi car j'avais pensé qu'avec ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi, elle ne voulait plus partir. Eh bien je m'étais lourdement trompé. Je roulais sur les chemins en espérant l'apercevoir, mais rien. Je voguais comme cela une bonne heure avant de me décider à appeler ma famille. Ce fut Emmett qui décrocha.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

-Elle s'est enfuie Em', lui dis-je en colère. Elle a profité que je dormais pour se faire la malle dans la forêt, il faut m'aider à la retrouver!

-OK on va partir à sa recherche, me dit mon frère. T'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver elle a pas pu aller bien loin sur l'île.

-Merci frère.

Je raccrochais et continua ma ronde dans la forêt en la maudissant de tous les noms d'oiseau que je connaissais. Croyez-moi qu'elle va regretter de s'être enfuie de la sorte. Plus je pensais à ce que j'allais lui faire, plus je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle. Si ça se trouve elle s'était faite attaquer par un ours ou un loup et elle était morte ou gravement blessée; je chassais vite cette idée quand après 2 heures de recherches, mon père m'appela.

-On l'a retrouvé, me dit-il d'une voix calme. On l'a ramené à la villa et elle t'attend dans ta chambre.

-Très bien je suis à peine 5 km de la villa, j'arrive.

-A tout de suite fils.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer et alla garer la jeep dans le garage avant d'entrer comme une furie dans la maison. Tout le monde était installé dans le salon sur les canapés et discutaient tranquillement. Mon père se leva en me voyant et approcha de moi alors que je sentais la colère monter en moi. Alice se leva et vînt se mettre entre moi et les escaliers menant à ma chambre.

-Je te jure Edward que si tu la frappes je te tue de mes propres mains! Me menaça-t-elle mauvaise.

-Je te conseille de t'écarter Al' avant que je n'explose contre toi! Lui criais-je. Elle est partie sans me le dire et ça, je ne peux pas le laisser passer alors écarte toi!

-Laisse-les s'expliquer Alice, intervint mon père. Il ne lui fera rien, mais soit patient avec elle Edward, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. Elle a eu quelques frayeurs ce soir.

-Et elle n'a pas fini, dis-je en montant les escaliers 4 à 4.

Je gravis les 2 étages à vitesse grand V et parcourus le couloir presque en courant. J'entrais dans ma chambre comme un boulet de canon et referma la porte derrière moi en la claquant tellement fort que Bella sursauta. Je restais à distance respectable d'elle de peur de la frapper tandis qu'elle se reprenait et commençait à pleurer.

-Je suis désolée Edward! Je ne voulais pas partir mais je me suis perdue en voulant retrouver la jeep pour prendre la couverture sur le siège arrière, s'expliqua-t-elle en avançant vers moi à pas lents. J'ai voulu faire demi tour mais il y avait un ours et j'ai crié ton nom pour que tu vienne mais tu ne m'entendais pas! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas m'enfuir.

-Comment est-ce que je sais que tu ne me mens pas pour ne pas recevoir la correction que tu mérite?

-Parce que c'est quelqu'un qui m'a aidé, 2 personnes en fait. Elles ont fait fuir l'ours avec leur fusil, me répondit-elle en se postant face à moi. Crois-moi c'est vrai! Quel intérêt aurais-je à partir loin de toi alors que nous sommes sur une île paumée?

Elle découvrit son épaule de son peignoir et me montra un pansement entourant son avant-bras droit encore rouge de sang. Elle le défit et je pus voir une plaie qui ressemblait des griffes.

-Tu crois que j'aurais pu me faire ça seule? Pleura-t-elle 2 fois plus. J'ai eu tellement peur Edward, peur qu'il me tue! Crois-moi je t'en supplie!

J'observais sa blessure quelques instants avant de franchir les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et mis ma tête dans son cou, honteux d'avoir pensé qu'elle s'était enfuie. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre moi le plus fort possible, m'imprégnant de sa douce odeur de freesia et de roses.

-Je te crois Bella, la rassurais-je en embrassant son cou sur le côté. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé si tu avais froid? Je t'aurais ramené à la villa tout de suite.

-Tu dormais bien et je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Cet ours aurait pu te tuer bon sang! La grondais-je en me redressant pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai bien cru que c'est ce qu'il allait faire, pleura-t-elle les joues inondées de larmes brillantes.

-Ne t'éloigne plus de moi comme ça dans la forêt d'accord?

-Je peux te le jurer Edward, me dit-elle en grimaçant alors que je l'avais saisie par les bras.

-Désolé, tu as pris une douche?

-Non pas encore, ça doit se voir je pense! Ironisa-t-elle en séchant ses dernière larmes.

-Je vais te faire un pansement imperméable, ne bouge pas.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pris le nécessaire qu'il me fallait pour son pansement. Je retournais dans la chambre et la rejoins sur le lit où elle s'était assise en m'attendant. C'est là que je remarquais qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et je bandais automatiquement en la voyant ainsi. Bon sang Edward c'est pas le moment merde! Décidément, cette fille était vraiment mon péché et serait définitivement ma perte!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Désolée pour ma longue absence mais j'ai repris le boulot et les cours alors c'est dur de tout faire (* gros soupir).

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un review et j'espère en ravoir d'autres pour ce nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup m'ont demandé si j'allais bientôt posté le premier chapitre de ma seconde fiction et la réponse est oui et non. Je ne posterais pas tout de suite le premier chapitre mais le prologue en tout début. J'attends juste de finir ma fiction sur skyblog avant de la commencer.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la suite de votre lecture!

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Mon corps t'appartient**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Je le regarde faire mon pansement en silence pour ne pas le troubler dans ses réflexions. J'avais eu de la chance qu'il me croit et ne me frappe pas pour me punir, surtout que je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à m'enfuir. Je ne voulais simplement pas le réveiller alors qu'il semblait si paisible à cet instant. Heureusement que ce Mike Newton et Éric Yorkie m'avaient sauvé de cet ours sinon je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et voilà c'est bon, me dit Edward en souriant. Tu peux aller prendre une douche.

-Tu veux peut-être passer avant moi.

-Non vas-y, je n'ai pas préparé mes affaires.

-Bien.

Je me levais et alla dans la salle de bain en laissant la porte ouverte. Je fis glisser le peignoir à mes pieds et retira mes sous-vêtements. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude qui me détendit immédiatement. Je sortis rapidement et m'emmitoufla dans une serviette chauffée sur le radiateur pendant ma douche avant de rejoindre Edward. Il était dos à moi et jouait un magnifique air au piano que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait retiré sa chemise et jouait son air mi mélancolique mi heureux, tout à son image. Je m'approchais tout doucement et resta derrière lui jusqu'à la fin de son morceau. Il se leva et se retourna, il ouvrit de gros yeux en me voyant l'observer. Je clignais des yeux et mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse faire quoique se soit pour les en empêcher.

-C'est moi qui rend triste comme ça? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-C'était magnifique, lui dis-je en me rapprochant un plus de lui pour poser mon front sur son épaule.

-C'est venu tout seul en plus.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et je fondis en larmes, toutes les pressions de la journée évacuées petit à petit. Il passa mes bras autour de sa nuque et me souleva, faisant par ce fait enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me porta sur lit et m'y déposa en me gardant serrée contre lui. Mes larmes étaient intarissables mais il resta là, avec moi, sans prononcer un seul mot. Un dernier sanglot m'échappa et je finis par renifler, mes poumons s'emplirent de son odeur masculine que j'aimais.

-Ça va mieux? Me demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.

-J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais?

-Je peux aisément le deviner, répondit-il d'une voix plus grave. Jamais je ne me le serais pardonné si il t'était arrivée malheur. Tu vas peut-être me trouver ridicule, mais depuis que tu es arrivée je ne fais que de penser à toi sans cesse. Je rêve de toi, je ne parle que de toi, je pense à toi jour et nuit, je ne vis plus que pour toi. Tu es devenue en peu de temps toute ma vie Isabella.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder et vis dans ses yeux une étrange lueur que jamais encore je n'avais vu en eux. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes. C'était un baiser plein de promesses qu'il me faisait silencieusement, sans me le dire directement. Nos langues se mêlèrent tendrement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment presque animal. Il s'écarta de moi aussi haletant et inclina ma tête de façon à pouvoir embrasser ma gorge en la mordillant de temps à autre. Il dénoua mon peignoir, dévoilant mon corps nu sous son regard noircit par le pêché de la luxure. Il longea mon corps de son majeur de haut en bas et remonta dans le sens inverse sous mes soupirs.

-Que me donnes-tu Isabella? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix terriblement sexy. Que me donnes-tu de toi?

-Tout, répondis-je en gémissant alors qu'il faisait rouler un de mes mamelons entre ses doigts. Mon corps t'appartient.

-Seulement ton corps?

-Non... tout, prend tout ce que tu veux.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et bougea légèrement. J'entendis nettement qu'il retirait son jean et je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il s'était mis au-dessus de moi et me pénétra presque brutalement et m'arracha un cri de plaisir intense.

-Tu es tellement serrée Bella! Dit-il dans un souffle rauque. Tellement serrée et rien que pour moi.

-Je t'ai dit... que je... te donnais tout...de moi Edward! Et ça en... fait partie.

Il donnait des coups de reins puissants, m'emplissant entièrement et me faisant crier. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, mon corps le faisait pour moi et je l'en remerciais pour cela. Je ne pouvais même pas contrôler mes hanches qui bougeaient automatiquement, s'accordant au rythme de plus en plus frénétique d'Edward. Ce dernier avait entremêlé nos doigts près de ma tête et gémissait dans mon cou. Il nous emmena rapidement au 7ème ciel et resta quelques instants en moi avant de se retirer tout en douceur. Il s'étendit à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui tandis que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il se débarrassa de sa capote dans la poubelle près du lit et caressa mes cheveux encore mouillés de ma douche. Je devais être épuisée car je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, ne me réveillant qu'à la nuit tombée dans un lit vide d'Edward. Les lumières et les volets étaient fermés, me laissant dans une pénombre presque angoissante. Je me redressais et ressentie toutes les courbatures de cette journée éreintante. J'étais nue sous les couvertures, il avait du retirer mon peignoir et me glisser sous les draps avant de quitter la chambre, de me quitter moi. Je regardais le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et vis qu'il était plus de 2 heures du matin, j'avais faim. Voilà ce qui m'avait réveillée. Mais où diable était-il passé? Car sans lui et son accord, je ne pouvais quitter la chambre pour aller manger. Une douleur vive à mon bras me rappela que j'étais blessée et que je n'avais pris les anti-douleurs que Carlisle m'avait prescrit hier soir. Je me levais et chercha le bureau d'Edward où étaient posés les médicaments mais il faisait trop noir dans la chambre. Je finis par les trouver et les pris en buvant dans la petite bouteille d'eau posée juste à côté. Alors que je cherchais mes vêtements pour la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit en silence, laissant filtrer la lumière de la lune du couloir. Edward entra et vis que je ne dormais plus et étais même debout et de plus, j'étais nue.

-Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu dormais encore, me dit-il à voix basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre.

-Je prenais juste mes médicaments pour la douleur.

-Tu as mal?

-Oui mais ça va aller mieux maintenant, le rassurais-je en cherchant toujours mon caraco noir. Je passe des vêtements et je vais aller dormir comme une masse.

-Pas besoin de nuisette maintenant, me dit-il en se saisissant de ma main pour m'entraîner vers le lit. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en glissant ses lèvres sous mon oreille. Bon anniversaire Bella.

Il m'attira sous les couvertures et se contenta de me souffler l'air qu'il avait joué au piano à l'oreille. Je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes de sommeil, la cause: les anti-douleur de Carlisle.

-Dors Bella tu en as besoin, me murmura-t-il doucement. Je ne te quitte pas promis, dors bien.

-Toi aussi.

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt, dans les bras rassurant et protecteur d'Edward. En une journée l'a radicalement changé envers moi. À croire qu'avoir fait l'amour avec moi l'a fait réagir et qu'il commençait à se rendre compte que je n'étais pas qu'un animal ou un objet dont il pouvait ainsi disposer à sa guise. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Morphée m'accueillis dans sa douce chaleur de mes rêves. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves et non de cauchemars de mon enlèvement et de James. Je rêvais d'Edward. De ses caresses et de son corps musclé et puissant quand il me faisait l'amour. Jamais plus je ne voudrais souffrir ou vivre loin de lui, seul ça pourrait me faire mal à présent.

…...

_**PDV Edward**_

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe directement sur le visage endormit de Bella face à moi. Cette femme reste belle même dans son sommeil, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il est 9h à mon réveil et je veux éveiller ma belle par du plaisir. Je la bascule alors sur le dos et entrouvre ses cuisses pour glisser mes doigts sur sa toison humide. Déjà? A quoi peut-elle bien rêver pour être déjà mouillée à cette heure? Elle se cambre et gémit sans pour autant se réveiller quand j'insère doucement 2 doigts en elle. Je la prépare à me recevoir en priant pour qu'elle se réveille pas avant que mon sexe ne soit en possession du sien. C'est pour cela que je préfère ne pas m'attarder et prends une capote dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je l'enfile et me met entre ses cuisses, les remontant sur le haut de mes hanches. Je vise son entrée et la pénètre par de lentes poussées. Elle est chaude et toujours aussi serrée que la veille, pourtant elle s'ouvre plus facilement et j'atteins rapidement le fond de son vagin. Je me retiens de ne pas crier mon plaisir et garde mon attention sur elle, qui commence à se déhancher et à raffermir sa prise sur mes hanches. Elle se réveille peu à peu sous mes mouvements de bassin lent et profond en elle. Je me penche vers elle alors qu'elle ouvre difficilement ses yeux et vins lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Bon anniversaire mon ange, j'espère que ton réveil te plaît!

-Très, me répondit-elle en se cambrant contre moi. Quel plaisir... que d'avoir un... réveil pareil.

Je me laissais guidé par mon instinct devenu animal quand elle posa ses mains sur le creux de mes reins, me guidant sur l'allure souhaité. Je me redressais et me mis accroupis en l'attirant dans mon mouvement. Elle était à califourchon sur moi et me donnait un meilleur angle de pénétration beaucoup plus profond. Elle se tenait à mon cou et mordait mon épaule pour ne pas hurler tellement cette connexion était forte. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la position parfaite pour la faire jouir comme je voulais tellement ma concentration était perturbée par cette déesse. Soudain elle resserra ses parois intimes mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout. Je me retirais d'elle et la souleva pour la mettre debout. Vite il me fallait une idée! Elle me regardait sans comprendre ma réaction, je l'avais interrompue alors qu'elle allait droit à sa jouissance. Je finis par trouver et m'assis au bord de mon lit. Je la fis s'assoir dos à moi et la pénétra d'un coup sec avant de m'allonger, les pieds toujours au sol.

-Oh... Edward! Gémit-elle en se déhanchant sur moi. C'est... trop bon!

-Putain Bella... je te sens tellement... mieux comme ça!

Elle se contracta et je passais mon pouce sur son clitoris pour l'aider et décupler son orgasme qui suivit quelques secondes après. J'accélérais la cadence alors que je sentais ma jouissance pointer le bout de son nez. Je donnais un dernier coup de rein et cria son nom en explosant littéralement dans la capote. Bella se retira de sur moi et me retira elle même la capote en faisant un nœud pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Je me hissais sur le lit et l'accueillis dans mes bras où elle s'y blottie. Je la caressais tendrement en frôlant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, sa peau douce glissais sous ma main et elle ronronna comme le faisait le chat d'Alice quand il était dans son moment câlins.

-Tu ronronne Bella, lui dis-je en riant légèrement.

-C'est parce que je suis bien, me répondit-elle.

-Alors je suis heureux que tu sois enfin à l'aise ici.

-Moi aussi mais..., hésita-t-elle.

-Mais?

-Ma famille me manque, ils doivent s'inquiéter et ils me croient sûrement morte aujourd'hui alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je peux me douter de ta tristesse mais je ne peux pas laisser partir Bella. Tu pourrais nous dénoncer et nous serions arrêtés, ma famille et moi et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais ne serait-ce passer un coup de fil? Rien que pour rassurer mon père.

-on verra plus tard d'accord?

-Promis?

-Oui.

-Merci Edward, dit-elle en embrassant ma joue.

Juste après quelqu'un frappa à ma porte de chambre.

-Oui?

-Il faut que vous descendiez tous les 2, me dit Jasper sans ouvrir. Maman a préparé un déjeuner d'anniversaire pour Bella.

-Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes!

Bella soupira en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je regardais son beau petit cul pendant son trajet et soupira quand elle entra dans la pièce voisine. Je me redressais et actionna l'ouverture des volets des baies vitrées. Le soleil pénétra dans la pièce et j'ouvris les baies en respirant l'air déjà chaud de cette journée. Je mis un boxer propre avec un short et un tee-shirt noir pour ne pas avoir trop chaud aujourd'hui. Bella revînt 2 minutes plus tard vêtue d'une robe courte noir et argenté s'attachant dans le cou, légèrement maquillée pour cacher son coquard et son bleu sur sa pommette. Elle s'approcha de moi en passant ses bras autour de ma nuque.

-Tu es ravissante, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. Vraiment belle.

-Je le suis pour toi.

Je l'embrassais chastement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner dans le couloir. Plus nous approchions du rez de chaussée, plus je la sentais se tendre. En effet, je repensais que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver avec toute la famille réunie autour d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils ne vont pas te manger.

-Je sais mais c'est surtout leur regard que je crains, m'avoua-t-elle en bas des marches. Ils vont croire que je suis une salope qui couche avec le mec qui me garde enfermée pour que je puisse enfin sortir et...

-Chut, l'interrompis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je t'assure qu'ils ne vont pas te juger, tu ne connais pas ma famille et je peux te jurer qu'ils ne se permettront pas de dire quelque chose de déplacer. Sauf peut-être Emmett, mais encore ce ne serait qu'une blague vaseuse de sa part. Alors n'aie pas peur Bella.

Elle écarta mon doigt de sa bouche et se hissa jusqu'à la mienne. Nos langues se mélangèrent quelques instants durant lesquels je me rassasiais une dernière fois d'elle avant d'affronter ma famille. Je me séparais à contre cœur d'elle et l'entraîna jusqu'à la grande salle où devait se tenir le déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà là et commençait tout juste à s'installer à table.

-Bon anniversaire Bella! S'écria la petite tornade en lui sautant au cou.

-Merci Alice.

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à une place et tira sa chaise. Je m'assis juste à côté et elle se retrouva entre moi et Jasper qui lui sourit pour la rassurer. Ma douce esquissa un sourire avant de prendre ma main posée sur sa cuisse et de les remonter sur la table. Là elle avait joué la mauvaise carte si elle voulait que notre situation ne s'aggrave. Forcément, Emmett ne loupa pas son geste et lança la plus vaseuse de toutes ses blagues déjà sorties:

-Je vois que Saint-Exupéry à omit de nous dire que le petit Eddy à nouer avec la providence cette nuit!

-La ferme Em' où je te fais bouffer les escargots sur le tas de fumier dans le fond du jardin! Lançais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire et même Bella et mes parents se joignirent à nous dans notre hilarité. Je serrais un peu plus fort la main de ma douce et la porta à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Hum je vois que tu as avalé un clown en te levant ce matin Ed', se moqua Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

-Bon si vous le permettez, nous interrompit Esmé. Nous sommes réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Isabella et pas pour assister à vos jeux de ping pong les garçons. Alors bon anniversaire à toi Isabella.

-Bella, la reprit-elle. Et merci, merci à vous tous de m'avoir permis d'échapper à James et à ses folies violentes.

Elle commença à se lancer dans un monologue que tout le monde écouta avec la plus grande attention.

-Même si ma vie ne se déroule pas comme je le voudrais, elle a changé depuis que je suis arrivée chez vous. En bien comme en mal. En mal, car j'ai été arraché à ma famille, séparée de mes amis et beaucoup me croient sûrement morte.

Elle ravala sa salive et contînt ses larmes en expirant doucement l'air de ses poumons. J'entendis nettement ma mère lâcher un sanglot discret mais ne cessait d'observer Bella qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle a changé en bien car il y a beaucoup d'amour dans cette maison, tout le monde se comporte avec gentillesse à mon égard et vous prenez soin de moi. Je me sens touts les jours un peu plus chez moi ici et j'espère que tout va s'améliorer dans ce sens et qu'un jour, vous m'accepterez comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Alors merci à tous.

Esmé se leva et vînt serrer Bella dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne compris pas. Quand je pus voir les yeux de Bella, je pus y remarquer que son étincelle qui était présente à son réveil était revenu.

-Tu fais déjà partie de la famille Bella, lui dit mon père avec un regard chaleureux. Tu es la première qui reste assez longtemps parmi nous pour nous aimer pour ce que nous sommes. Aller mangez maintenant et bon appétit.

Nous mangeâmes sous la bonne humeur alors qu'Emmett nous racontait son voyage d'étude en France avec sa classe de mécanique. Il rigolait de Mike Newton dans sa classe qui s'était fait poursuivre par une grand-mère avec sa canne parce qu'il avait voulu pincer les fesses de sa petite fille.

-Le pauvre! Se moqua-t-il? J'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir une syncope après s'être planqué dans un sexe-shop dans la ville de Caen!

-Oui mais grâce à lui et Éric, m'appris Alice. Bella n'a pas été tuée par l'ours hier.

-C'est eux qui t'ont sauvé? Demandais-je à la concernée en la regardant.

-Oui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit Mike Newton qui la retrouve? Cet obsédé devait avoir vu la beauté de Bella et rêvait sûrement de l'avoir pour lui seul!

-Tu pourras les remercier cette après-midi Bella, lui dit Rosalie que je fusillais du regard.

-Pourquoi?

-Edward nous a dit que tu allais voir tes amies aujourd'hui et qu'elles sont chez chacun de ces 2 là!

-C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant visiblement contente.

-Oui, répondis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou et en m'embrassant avec fougue. Merci merci merci merci!

-On commence par un baiser et on finit par se retrouver avec un bébé! Rima Emmett en rigolant.

-Pardon, s'excusa Bella en se rasseyant à sa place les joue rouges.

-Ce n'est rien on comprend, la rassura Esmé de sa voix douce.

Nous finîmes tranquillement notre petit déjeuner et aidâmes à débarrasser la table et ranger la cuisine. J'emmenais Bella avec moi à l'extérieur de la villa et marcha main dans la main avec elle. Nous arrivions près de la piscine et je la pris contre moi en me couchant sur un transat.

-Tu ne dis rien? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

-Toi non plus.

-Parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

-C'est pareil pour moi, je suis juste bien comme ça et je t'aime.

Elle plongea sa tête dans mon cou et soupira.

-Ne dis pas ça! S'exclama-t-elle soudain plus sombre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne peux tout simplement pas l'affirmer maintenant. Ça ne fais que depuis hier que nous couchons ensemble et quelques semaines que je suis là.

-Pourtant je t'aime déjà, affirmais-je. Même si toi tu n'es pas prête à le dire ou à le penser moi je te le dis: je t'aime Isabella.

Un bruit de moteur interrompit notre discussion qui virait à la catastrophe et des voix se firent entendre. Ah, nos visiteurs étaient arrivés et Bella l'avait également sentie car elle se leva d'un bond.

-C'est eux? Me demanda-t-elle en sautillant. Dis-moi que c'est eux!

-Je ne vois qui d'autre pourrait nous rendre visite, lui répondis-je en me levant à mon tour. Aller, ne les faisons pas attendre.

Avec Éric et Mike, nous avions décidé de laisser ces 3 amies se retrouver seules toute la mâtiné dans ma chambre. Bella avait besoin de ça et quoi de meilleur pour elle que de revoir ses amies d'avant son enlèvement?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey me revoilà! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir... comme d'habitude. On m'a posée comme question si il Bella et Edward auraient un enfant dans cette fiction... eh bien pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu, je verrais au fur et à mesure que la fiction avancera et que mes idées ne se mettent en place.

**Je voulais aussi faire une annonce importante!**

Je viens d'écrire 2 nouvelles fictions et je voudrais avoir votre avis, je mettrais les 2 résumés sur mon profil et vous laisserais un peu de temps pour voter à celle que vous aimeriez voir.

à Présent... je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre et vous dit à bientôt!

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Ton merveilleux cadeau**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Edward avait du mal à tenir ma main en rentrant dans la maison accueillir nos amis. Nous arrivâmes et quand je vis Angela et Jessica, je poussais un cri en même temps qu'elles et courus les prendre dans mes bras. Nous étions en train de pleurer et je trouvais la situation un peu ridicule, alors je me reculais et sécha mes larmes sur mes joues.

-Bon anniversaire Bella! S'exclamèrent mes 2 amies en même temps.

-Merci les filles. Vous m'avez manqué!

-Toi aussi, me dit Jessica. J'ai été soulagé quand Mike m'a dit que tu avais atterrit dans une bonne maison, et encore plus quand il m'a dit que j'allais pouvoir vous voir Angela et toi!

-Moi c'est pareil, renchérit mon autre meilleure amie plus souriante que jamais.

Ayant complètement oubliée tout le monde qui nous entourais, je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui avait son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer pour lui. Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il était adossé et approcha de nous. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille non sans perdre son sourire séducteur en s'adressant à mes amies, bouche grande ouverte:

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il de son doux ténor.

-Euh je... je suis Jessica et voilà Angela, lui dit mon amie toute timide d'un coup.

-Tu peux les amener dans la chambre là-haut, m'annonça-t-il en embrassant ma joue. Vous avez jusqu'à midi.

-Merci Edward.

J'embrassais furtivement ses lèvres et entraîna ensuite mes 2 amies dans la chambre d'Edward. Je me rappelais que c'était le bazar et que des affaires jonchaient sur le sol. À ma grande surprise, la chambre avait été rangée en notre absence depuis notre levé et la télé était allumée devant la chaîne de musique. J'invitais Angela et Jessica à s'assoir sur le canapé alors que je prenais place dans le fauteuil face à elles.

-Ça à l'air de bien rouler pour toi dis donc! S'exclama Jessica en souriant. C'est un beau gosse cet Edward!

-C'est vrai que tout va pour le mieux pour moi, dis-je en me relevant pour leur servir un verre de jus de fruits. Même si les premiers temps ont été durs et que je ne suis que vraiment heureuse juste depuis hier.

-Oh! Bella n'est plus vierge! Ricana Angela. Remarque, j'aurais eu du mal à tenir autant de temps en sa présence..

-Ce n'a pas toujours été aussi beau, déclarais-je. Je suis arrivée ici amochée et j'ai appris que j'allais servir d'animal au plus jeune de leur fils alors que j'étais encore alitée au lit. Il s'est avéré que c'était une personne violente et colérique, plusieurs fois il a passé ses nerfs sur moi en me frappant. Mais j'ai réussi à dompter la bête et il a promit qu'il allait changer envers moi, il a même dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Ouh attention le grand amour est au rendez-vous! S'écria Angie toute follette. Si nous avons retrouvées toutes les 3 notre bonheur volé, c'est tant mieux.

-C'est sûr, renchérit Jessica. En tout cas je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Mike de me laisser appeler mes parents ni qui que se soit et vous?

-J'ai tenté mais Edward refuse catégoriquement de peur que je les dénonce.

-Moi c'est la même chose.

-Laissons faire les choses, dis-je sans grandes convictions. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ils nous laisseront rassurer nos familles et peut-être on aurait le droit de rentrer chez nous par la suite.

-Mais est-ce que tu auras envie d'y retourner si tu es toujours autant attachée à ton Edward? Me demanda Angie sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Évite de trop t'y attacher quand même Bella, me conseilla Jessica. Si tu veux un jour pouvoir retrouver ton père, tu devras le laisser ici pense-y bien.

Le reste de la matinée se passa à une vitesse folle que je fus surprise quand Edward entra dans la pièce.

-C'est l'heure de vous dire au revoir les filles, dit-il en s'approchant de nous. Les garçons vous attendent en bas.

-Bella peut nous raccompagner? Demanda Angela timidement.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Je vais rester ici.

-Non viens, dis-je en saisissant sa main.

-Je pense que tu devrais vraiment y aller seule, insista-t-il.

-Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi, chuchotais-je tout bas à son intention.

-Alors soit.

Je gardais la main d'Edward dans la mienne pendant que nous nous rendions dans le hall où attendaient les 2 garçons. Je regardais vers Mike et vis que lui aussi me regardait avec un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire de prédateur chassant sa proie. Mon compagnon serra ma main plus fortement en se tendant. Je levais les yeux vers lui et remarquais qu'il toisait son ami en guise d'avertissement si il tentait quoi que se soit. Je suivis tout le monde dehors et regarda mes amies partir dans 2 voitures différentes en me faisant de grands signes par les fenêtres ouvertes. Quand elle disparurent sur la route bordant la forêt, je laissais ma tristesse m'envahir et mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je plongeais ma tête dans le torse d'Edward et pleura tout ce que je pouvais. Il me serra fort contre lui, me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

-Tu devrais l'emmener se reposer Edward, lui dit Carlisle en s'approchant de nous. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de repos, la matinée a été riche en émotions pour elle.

-Tu as raison, accorda-t-il. Aller Bella, tu vas aller dormir un peu.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un cheveu et il me souleva, me faisant enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ma tête était dans son cou et mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées alors qu'il montait les marches que nous avions prises un peu plus tôt dans le sens inverse. Il me coucha sur le lit et actionna la fermeture des volets des baies vitrées, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre presque totale. Il laissa un fin trait de lumière et s'assit près de moi, caressant mes cheveux doucement.

-Merci pour ce cadeau, murmurais-je fatiguée.

-C'est normal Bella, c'est ton anniversaire et je voulais te faire plaisir. Ça ne t'a pas trop perturbé au moins.

-Un peu mais je suis heureuse d'avoir revue mes amies, elles me manquaient tant.

-Tu auras l'occasion de les revoir ne t'en fait pas, mais pour le moment tu devrais te reposer.

-Tu reste avec moi hein?

-Il faut que je travail un peu mes cours, donc oui je vais rester ici et je vais même prendre tout ce que j'ai besoin sur le lit. Je ne te laisserais pas seule promis.

-Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît, osais-je lui demander.

Il sourit et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passais mes mains sur ses hanches et l'attira plus contre moi. Je le voulais lui et personne d'autre. Il me fit tendrement l'amour et je m'endormis presque aussitôt près de lui, heureuse qu'il est changé de cette façon.

…...

_**PDV Edward**_

Bella dormait dos à moi depuis une bonne heure déjà. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de passer un vêtement pour dormir, elle était donc nue sous le drap atteignant ses hanches fines. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes cours alors que j'avais un examen important demain, mais j'avais dis à Bella que je ne la quitterais pas pendant son sommeil. Cette femme m'étonnait vraiment, elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante et était une autre une fois dans le feu de l'action. Elle devenait un volcan en éruption dés que je posais mes mains sur son corps parfait pour moi. Bon ça suffit Edward ressaisit toi bon sang! Pense à ton avenir merde! Même si Bella en fera forcément partie, bosse si tu veux devenir un aussi bon médecin que ton père. Je me replongeais dans mes révisions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Dis-je tout bas en remontant le drap sur Bella.

-Désolé de vous dérangez, s'excusa Esmé en entrant. Il faudrait que vous mangiez un peu alors si tu pouvais réveiller Isabella pour venir prendre quelque chose ça serait bien.

-Il n'est que 14h maman, je la réveillerais dans 30 minutes voir une heure si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Elle est plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais.

-Très bien, je vous laisse tranquille alors.

Elle me sourit en refermant la porte et je repartis dans mes révisions. Bella bougea et se mit sur le dos, ses mains près de son visage. Je la regardais en souriant, elle était si paisible et si belle quand elle dormait, je sens que demain serait une longue journée sans elle à la fac sur le continent. Il était presque 15h alors je décidais de la réveiller en douceur sinon elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Je fermais mes bouquins puis les posa au sol avant de me pencher vers Bella toujours endormie. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et caressa sa joue pour qu'elle se réveille mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Bella, tentais-je. Réveille-toi ma douce, ma belle, mon amour.

Elle gémit en s'étirant et sourit les yeux fermés. Je me penchais de nouveau et embrassa sa gorge pour remonter progressivement par une pluie de baisers. Elle rit légèrement et m'attira plus près d'elle pour que mes lèvres soient contre les siennes. Ses mains autour de ma nuque m'empêchais de bouger et je ne pus que répondre au baiser qu'elle me donnait avec beaucoup d'entrain même. L'air me manqua au bout de quelques temps et je dus m'arracher à son emprise si je ne voulais pas suffoquer.

-Tu as bien dormis? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Très! Quelle heure est-il?

-Presque 15h, tu as faim?

-Oui beaucoup même.

-Alors allons à la cuisine, Esmé nous a laissé quelque chose, dis-je en me levant. Mets quelque chose sur toi, je ne sais pas si ils sont en bas ou pas.

-Tu n'aime pas mon corps? Demanda-t-elle faussement vexé. Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant lorsque tu me caresse quand nous faisons l'amour ou non.

Elle se leva souplement et avança nonchalamment vers la salle de bain en me frôlant. Je pris son poignet à son passage et la fixa pendant quelques secondes.

-Je n'aurais rien contre le fait que tu reste nue mais je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir ton corps parfait Bella, argumentais-je en caressant sa gorge et en descendant.

-C'est ça rattrape-toi! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais j'ai faim alors tu me regarderas tout à l'heure!

-Et moi je veux un baiser de ta part avant, dis-je en la rapprochant de moi.

-A vos ordres!

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Je longeais son dos avec ma main et remonta vers sa nuque pour approfondir cet échange. Un coup à la porte nous fit sursauter et Bella n'eus pas le temps d'attraper mon peignoir qu'Alice entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Non de dieu Alice tu pouvais pas attendre! Râlais-je alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri.

-Oh je suis désolée je ne savais pas! S'écria-t-elle en se couvrant les yeux. Je voulais juste donner un maillot de bain à Bella, nous sommes tous à la piscine et j'aurais voulu qu'elle vienne!

-La prochaine fois tu attendras, pose ça sur le bureau en sortant, lui signalais-je alors que Bella se serrait contre moi.

-OK OK, encore désolée.

Alice sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée et Bella partit dans un fou rire que je fus contraint de suivre.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie! Ria-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir honte mon amour puisque c'est elle qui est entrée alors que tu étais nue!

-Mais quand même! Bon voyons ce qu'elle m'a apportée comme maillot de b... Oh merde!

-Quoi?

-Crois-tu que ce bout de tissu couvrira un millimètre de mon corps?

Elle agita 2 ridicules morceaux de tissu noirs sous mon nez et je ne pus que sourire en l'imaginant le porter, surtout quand je lui retirerais.

-Enlève-moi ce sourire pervers tout de suite! Me menaça-t-elle en commençant à le mettre. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je te conseil d'y mettre un terme avant que je ne me recouche. Alors ça me va?

Elle fit un tour sur elle même afin que je puisse apprécier chaque courbe de son corps long et fin. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par le bikini et la couleur noir contrastait parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau.

-Magnifique!

-Merci et toi, il faudrait que tu mette un short, me dit-elle en nouant un paréo autour de sa taille. Tu ne vas pas y aller en boxer quand même!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Fais comme tu veux mais dépêche-toi je meurs de faim.

Je m'habillais de mon short de bain pendant que Bella s'emparait de 2 serviettes et se postait près de la porte. Je lui ouvris et la laissa passer la 1ère en la matant au passage.

-Arrête ça! S'exclama-t-elle en continuant sa route.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Je sens ton regard sur la partie inférieure de mon anatomie, me répondit-elle en se tournant.

-C'est parce que tu es irrésistible Bella!

Elle me prit la main et nous allâmes l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la cuisine. 2 assiettes attendaient sur le plan de travail, elles étaient garnies d'une salade composée qui était une des grandes spécialités de ma mère. Nous mangeâmes en nous lançant des regards ou des sourires sans arrêt, mais toujours en silence. Nous rangeâmes et allâmes retrouver les autres au bord de la piscine qui jouaient comme des gamins de 10 ans, tandis que mes parents discutaient sur des transats.

-Ah vous voilà enfin! S'exclama Alice en sortant de l'eau. Viens dans la piscine avec nous Bella!

-Euh non je viens de manger! S'empressa de répondre l'interpelée paniquée. Je vais me mettre au soleil plutôt.

-T'es pas drôle!

-Laisse-là Alice, lui dit ma mère. Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, renchérit mon père.

-Bon et toi Edward tu viens?

-Oui j'arrive, répondis-je pour ne pas la vexer. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins Bella?

-Non non vas-y, nous ne sommes pas enchaînés l'un à l'autre après tout.

Elle alla vers un transat un peu éloigné de ceux de mes parents, retira son paréo qu'elle étendit et s'allongea au soleil alors que Alice me tirait par le bras.

-Elle ne va pas s'envoler ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle.

Je me retrouvais rapidement dans l'eau, tiré par Emmett. Nous restâmes une bonne heure à rire et à nous éclabousser quand je décidais d'aller voir Bella qui s'était assoupie sous les rayons incandescents du soleil. Je commençais par embrasser ses chevilles et remonta le long de ses jambes, déposant de doux baisers sur son ventre ,sa poitrine, sa gorge; son menton et finis par ses lèvres. Je m'allongeais sur elle et retira ses lunettes de soleil tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Tu es tout mouillé! S'exclama-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-Alors Bella tu viens! S'écria Emmett en s'approchant. T'as assez digérée maintenant!

-Non j'ai pas envie, lui répondit-elle alors que je me relevais.

-Ah non je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler, riposta mon frère en la prenant comme un sac à patates sur son épaule.

-Non je ne veux pas y aller! Cria Bella en se débattant. Pose-moi tout de suite.

-Aller hop à l'eau!

Il la jeta dans la piscine alors qu'elle hurlait et se mit à rire lorsque le corps de Bella heurta l'eau en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle. Je m'approchais à mon tour de la piscine en souriant de la bêtise de mon frère quand je ressentis une certaine peur. Bella ne remontait pas et se débattait dans l'eau. C'est là que je compris qu'elle ne devait pas savoir nager. Le temps que je réalise ce qu'il se passait, elle cessa de s'agiter et je plongeais en un seul bond. J'entendis des cris pendant que je sautais et alla au fond de la piscine récupérer Bella. Je remontais à la surface et hissa son corps inerte sur le bord et sautais à mon tour.

-Bella tu m'entends? Demandais-je en prenant son pouls. Papa viens vite! Son cœur bat trop lentement!

-Elle respire ou pas? Me questionna ce dernier en s'accroupissant près de moi.

-Non et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

-Pas de panique, tu sais ce que tu dois faire dans ce cas, me dit-il en plaçant ses doigts sur l'intérieur du poignet de Bella.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une leçon de secourisme papa, ni même de médecine!

-Bouche à bouche Edward! Cria Alice derrière moi. Dépêchez-vous au lieu de parler non de Dieu!

Je m'activais à tenter de faire respirer Bella sous les cris des filles et de ma mère. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle cracha l'eau de ses poumons et ouvrit les yeux.

-Edward, croassa-t-elle en toussant.

-Merci mon Dieu, merci! M'exclamais-je en la serrant. Tout va bien Bella, tout va bien, lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-Tiens couvre-là, m'ordonna mon père en me tendant une serviette et une couverture en laine. Tout va bien Bella?

-Je me suis cognée la tête, croassa-t-elle en toussant.

-Tu auras juste une belle bosse dans quelques minutes, lui dis-je en examinant son crâne.

Malgré la chaleur presque suffocante, Bella grelotait et ses lèvres devenues bleues par le manque d'air, recommençaient tout juste à perdre de leur couleur. Je la frictionnais du mieux que je pouvais pour la réchauffer.

-Je suis désolé Bella, s'excusa Emmett. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle péniblement. Tu ne pouvais pas... savoir.

-Fais-lui prendre un bain chaud Edward, me dit mon père. Donne-lui ça aussi, ça la fera dormir et tout ira mieux demain.

-D'accord papa, je viendrais prendre un plateau pour nous 2 ce soir. Aller accroche-toi à mon cou Bella, je t'emmène à l'étage.

De sa faible force elle s'agrippa alors que je la soulevais et retournais dans la maison. Elle toussait à en cracher ses poumons et tremblait toujours de froid. Je la posais sur le lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. J'y mis des sels de bain et quand tout fût près, je retournais dans la chambre récupérer Bella. Je la débarrassais de ses serviettes et la porta dans l'autre pièce. Je voulus la déposer dans l'eau mais elle cria et se débattit avec une grande vigueur.

-Bella calme-toi tu ne vas pas te noyer dans la baignoire, tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Je ne veux pas y aller! Cria-t-elle.

-Et si je venais avec toi, proposais-je calmement. Est-ce que ça t'irais?

-Oui, répondit-elle en recouvrant un peu son calme.

-D'accord.

Je montais dans la grande baignoire avec elle, accrochée comme désespérée à mon cou et nous plongea dans l'eau fumante. Je caressais ses cheveux de longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle se détendit peu à peu. Quand l'eau fût refroidie, Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras et je la séchais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je lui passais une nuisette et la coucha sous les draps sans lui faire prendre ses médicaments. Je restais à la regarder et repris mes livres pour continuer mes révisions pour demain, veillant au bon sommeil de ma douce Bella. Elle avait vécue tant d'épreuves et celle-ci ne lui avait fait guère de bien. J'espérais qu'elle oublie cet incident et je pris la décision de lui apprendre à nager dans les prochaines semaines.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey les girls! Et les mecs bien sûr! Eh non je ne vous ai pas oubliés, loin de moi cette idée aussi folle! C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu internet pendant 3 semaines alors voilà d'où vient mon retard. Donc voilà je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre et vous retrouve en bas pour quelques informations.**

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Et la vie continue**_

_**PDV Edward**_

Bella dormait maintenant depuis plus de 2 heures et il était à présent 20h30. Je décidais que mes révisions étaient suffisantes et je fermais doucement mes bouquins. Je retournais à ma surveillance et vis que Bella était en sueur et touchais son front. Il était brulant. Je me levais et alla chercher un gant que je mouillais d'eau froide et revins sur le lit, passant le linge sur son visage soudain crispé. Un coup à la porte retentit et je répondis à ce coup. Mon père et ma mère entrèrent tous les 2 avec un plateau chacun.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda ce dernier en s'approchant.

-Elle a de la fièvre, répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur Bella qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle tremble de temps en temps et j'ai eu un mal de chien à la mettre dans la baignoire.

-C'est logique pour ce qui est de la baignoire, me dit mon père en touchant le front de ma douce. Mais pour la fièvre je ne comprend pas.

-C'est peut-être sa façon d'évacuer le stress de sa noyade, proposa ma mère en s'approchant à son tour.

-C'est possible, accorda mon père. Je rapporterais des médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre demain et si elle persiste, il faudra l'emmener à l'hôpital pour plus d'examens.

-Ce n'est pas prudent papa, imagine que quelqu'un la reconnaisse de par les journaux, on est mal.

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix, je n'ai pas assez d'équipement ici pour l'ausculter correctement. Nous seront prudent et je lui ferais passer les examens moi-même, de toute façon les journaux américains n'atteignent pas le centre du Mexique alors ça ira.

-Et puis si ça se trouve, sa fièvre aura baisser demain matin, renchérie ma mère en caressant ma joue en me souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, moi et les filles la surveilleront demain.

-Si sa fièvre augmente pendant la nuit, m'informa mon père. Plonge-la dans l'eau froide et vient me réveiller tout de suite.

-Bien chef!

-Bonne nuit.

Ils sortirent tous les 2 main dans la main et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, me laissant seul de nouveau avec Bella. Il fallait que je la réveille pour la faire manger et lui faire prendre un cachet que m'avait donné mon père un peu plus tôt. Je me penchais au-dessus d'elle et caressa sa joue avec le dos de ma main tout doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils et bougea légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir de petits yeux encore endormis.

-ça va? Demandais-je sans cesser mes caresses sur sa joue.

-Non, me répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu as de la fièvre, c'est le stress de la journée que tu évacue et c'est normal.

-Je ne lui en veux pas tu sais, me dit-elle doucement.

-Oui je sais et il le sait aussi mon amour. Je crois qu'il a eu très peur pour toi.

-Tu es sûr de ça? Me demanda-t-elle dubitative.

-Oui j'en suis sûr.

Elle sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que tout à l'heure et cela m'inquiétait car j'avais déjà vu des gens se remettant d'une noyade, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un ressembler à ça. Elle était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, même si un léger coup de soleil apparaissait sur son nez, elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Je me penchais et embrassais son front, son nez, chacune de ses joues, la commissure de ses douces lèvres, son menton et enfin je revenais à ses lèvres. Je lui donnais un léger baiser et me redressais pour la voir ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

-Ne te rendors pas mon amour, murmurais-je en lui souriant. Il faudrait que mange un peu avant, mon père te l'ordonne.

-Alors ne désobéissons pas aux ordres du grand manitou, dit-elle en riant légèrement. Même si je n'ai pas très faim.

Je me levais et alla chercher un plateau que je posais sur le lit et alla chercher le 2ème avant de m'assoir de nouveau près de Bella. Je l'aidais à se redresser et à manger un peu de salade avant qu'elle ne refuse d'avaler quoi que se soit de plus. Je lui donnais un cachet avant de l'aider à se recoucher. Je la veillais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps je dois l'avouer. Il n'était que 21h mais j'étais exténué moi aussi à cause de cette journée surchargée en émotions diverses, de la joie, du désespoir, de la crainte, de la tristesse et de la peur. Toutes ces émotions étaient trop pour moi et j'avais besoin de repos pour demain même si je songeais à rester avec Bella. Ce que bien sûr, mes parents ne voudront pas et me jetteraient eux-même dans le bateau allant sur la côte demain matin. Je m'endormis rapidement en pensant de nouveau à Bella, cette nuit allait vraiment être reposante. Enfin, je l'espérais à cet instant.

…...

_**PDV Bella**_

De l'eau tout autour de moi, partout et à perte de vue. Je suis sur un bateau et je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'il coule, vite. J'ai peur et je crie le prénom de celui que j'aime mais personne ne me vient en aide, même pas lui. Je crie et je crie encore, ma gorge et mes poumons sont douloureux mais je continue de crier. L'eau atteint mes pieds et toujours aucune aide. Mes cris redoublent de violences, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai peur, terriblement peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire à part hurler toujours plus fort. Soudain je sens qu'on m'empoigne par les bras. Je me retourne et vois le visage le plus horrible de ma vie. James est là et me maintient à ma place alors que l'eau touche mes fesses. Je me débats et je hurle mais rien n'y fait, il me tient toujours et sourit diaboliquement. J'allais mourir je le savais et personne ne me serait venu en aide. PERSONNE! L'eau commençait à atteindre mes épaules et montait encore plus vite. James posa l'une de ses mains sur ma tête et l'immergea sous les eaux. Soudain un cri retentit et je tentais d'en percevoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Bella respire! Disait ce cri. Tu ne te noie pas Bella! PAPA!

Je voulais lui répondre mais je ne pouvais pas, tentant de garder ma respiration pour ne pas me noyer.

-PAPA VIENT VITE! Cria de nouveau cette voix que j'aimais tant. Bella je t'en prie réveille-toi!

Il semblait paniqué, il avait peur tout comme moi mais pas pour les même raisons. J'allais mourir et lui allait me perdre. Pourtant je ne sentais plus l'eau autour de moi, ni même la pression de James sur mon crane. Je finis par m'obliger à respirer et me rendis compte que je respirais de l'air et non de l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, le souffle court et vis en tout premier lieu le doux visage d'Edward.

-Bella ça va? Me demanda-t-il visiblement très inquiet.

-Laisse-la se reprendre Edward, lui dit Carlisle en prenant mon pouls sur mon poignet en regardant sa montre. Elle a juste fait un mauvais cauchemar.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste avec elle demain? Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

-Ta mère, Alice et Rosalie seront à même de la surveiller, tu as des cours important demain alors il n'est pas question que tu rates ton année pour Bella.

Je les regardais parler et voulais donner raison à Carlisle mais je ne retrouvais pas mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à parler et ma respiration devînt plus courte et plus rapide, tout comme les battements de mon cœur.

-Bella Bella tout va bien calme-toi, tenta de me rassurer Carlisle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien. Sa fièvre a encore augmentée Edward, ajouta-t-il en regardant son thermomètre électronique. Elle atteint presque 40°, si elle les dépasse je suis obligé de l'hospitaliser.

-NON! Criais-je soudainement en retrouvant la parole. Elle va baisser, ça va aller.

-On verra demain midi Bella, insista Carlisle alors qu'Edward reprenait quelques couleurs. Je vous laisse dormir, il est tard.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

-Bonne nuit Carlisle.

Il referma la porte en sortant et je croisais le regard inquiet d'Edward qui me regardait.

-ça va bien Edward, lui dis-je en lui souriant. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

-Juste un mauvais rêve! S'exclama-t-il. Tu t'es arrêtée de respirer Bella, j'ai bien cru que tu allais suffoquer tellement tu étais bleue! Alors ne me dis pas que ça va bien!

-J'ai eu l'impression de me noyer mais tu m'as fait respirer de nouveau, lui expliquais-je calmement alors qu'il fulminait. Mais maintenant c'est fini, ma noyade m'a fait peur et j'en ai rêvé c'est tout et là c'est fini.

Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond dans la chambre et revînt se coucher près de moi en m'enlaçant contre lui. Je respirais son odeur profondément et mon cœur reprit enfin une allure plus normale, plus lente. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il baille de fatigue. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était plus de 3h du matin. J'étais honteuse de l'avoir réveillé à cette heure tardive et repensais qu'il avait d'important examens aujourd'hui.

-Tu devrais éteindre la lumière Edward, lui dis-je en me redressant. Tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi.

-On peut tout aussi bien la laisser allumée pour te rassurer.

-Non c'est bon, tu me protègeras des cauchemars cette nuit, tentais-je de blaguer.

-Je n'y suis pas arrivé tout à l'heure.

-Parce que je n'étais pas dans tes bras, contrais-je en souriant contre son torse.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-J'avais une sensation de froid dans mon rêve et rien ne me retenait jusqu'à je sente quelqu'un saisir mes bras, et ça ne pouvais qu'être toi, répondis-je.

-Exact.

Il étira son bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de me serrer plus étroitement contre lui. J'embrassais sa gorge avant de prendre ma position habituelle. Ma jambe mêlée dans les siennes, une main sur sa hanche sous son short de basket et l'autre contre son flanc. J'aimais cette position car j'étais vraiment contre lui et sa peau contre la mienne me faisait le plus grand bien. Il ne dormait plus avec un teeshirt et je pouvais sentir sa peau nue contre moi et ça me rassurait. Je l'entendis ronfler légèrement, signe qu'il dormait déjà et je ne pus que le suivre dans les bras de Morphée où aucun rêve ni aucun cauchemar ne purent empêcher mon sommeil.

…...

PDV Edward

Mon réveil sonna et me réveilla en sursaut avec sa sonnerie stridente. J'ouvris les yeux et regarda directement Bella qui bougeait légèrement contre moi. Je touchais son front nettement moins brulant que cette nuit et soupira de soulagement.

-Éteints-moi cette saloperie! Râla-t-elle en calant sa tête plus sur mon torse. Sinon je vais l'exploser contre le mur!

-Désolé, m'excusais-je en tendant le bras pour stopper l'appareil bruyant. Tu peux encore dormir toi, mais moi je dois aller en cours aujourd'hui.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-J'ai pas envie de partir je te rassure mon amour, la rassurais-je en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules en la serrant plus contre moi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux devenir un bon médecin.

Elle s'échappa de mon étreinte et s'allongea sur le dos en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle émit un mignon petit gémissement puis ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur moi. Un sourire étira malgré moi mes lèvres en voyant la tête endormie de Bella. Je me détournais et me levais pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et alluma l'eau de la douche en retirant mon short et mon boxer. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude et me laissa envahir par le bienêtre de l'eau sur mon corps douloureux. Quelques minutes passèrent quand je sentis 2 bras passer autour de ma taille et les lèvres de Bella se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je soupirais lentement et me contracta quand elle caressa mon sexe du bout des doigts, réveillant instantanément ma virilité. Il fallait que je me fasse violence si je ne voulais pas que tout dérape et que je la prenne là, dans la douche contre le carrelage froid.

-Bella stop, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne qui s'était emparée de mon sexe dressé.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Parce que je risque de perdre les pédales très très rapidement.

-Laisse-toi aller alors, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille en accentuant ses mouvements de poignet. Laisse-moi te faire du bien Edward.

Je grognais sous ses paroles et me laissait faire en décontractant et contractant mes muscles. Mon self-control était mis à rude épreuve ce matin et je tentais tant bien que mal à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Mais au bout de quelques instants après, je me retournais brutalement en plaquant Bella contre le mur, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu me rends fou Bella, lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-C'est ce qu'on appel le plaisir.

-Alors je vais t'en donner aussi dans ce cas.

Elle monta d'elle même sa jambe droite contre ma hanche et colla son corps contre le mien.

-Ce n'était pas de cette façon que je voyais la chose, lui dis-je en la fixant intensément.

-Eh bien moi je le veux comme ça, râla-t-elle en ondulant du bassin. Aller Edward s'il te plait!

-A vos ordres mademoiselle!

Je visais le bon angle et la pénétra d'un coup sec du bassin, nous arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Étant plus petite que moi, je dus lâcher ses poignets pour la soulever du sol et accentuer ma vitesse de vas et viens en elle. Je laissais mes lèvres vagabonder sur la peau fine et douce de sa gorge alors que ses mains agrippaient la base de mes cheveux sur ma nuque. Je sentais au bout de mes lèvres, la respiration et les vibrations de ses gémissements soutenus et rauques.

-Oh oui Edward... c'est si bon! S'exclama-t-elle en resserrant sa prise dans mes cheveux.

-Putain Bella tu es tellement serrée!

Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais besoin de plus encore. Je nous sortis de la douche tout en restant en elle et me dirigeais vers la commode juste à côté. Je virais tout ce qui s'y trouvais et allongea ma douce dessus. La vue de ses seins bouger en rythme avec mes coups de buttoir me firent accélérer d'avantage. Je posais mes mains sur ses genoux que j'écartais un maximum pour aller encore plus au fond d'elle.

-Je ne... vais plus tenir... longtemps Edward! Gémit-elle difficilement alors que ses muscles se contractaient.

-Alors viens ma belle, jouis pour moi, dis-je en effectuant une pression sur son clitoris.

-Oh mon Dieu! Cria-t-elle en arquant son dos.

Je vins moi-même à ma délivrance et me déversais en elle en plusieurs jets en cirant son nom. Je me laissais tomber sur son corps tremblant et trempé d'eau et de sueur. Je donnais quelques légers coups de rein avant de retirer doucement d'elle et de la reprendre dans mes bras en la ramenant sous la douche. Je la remis sur ses pieds et remis le jet d'eau au-dessus de nous avant de prendre son gel douche à la fraise.

-Merci pour cet instant mon amour, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en massant son dos.

-J'en avais tellement envie désolé de t'avoir poussé, s'excusa-t-elle en me regardant de ses beau yeux chocolat.

-Je suis heureux que tu es pris cette initiative et je suis même surpris, dis-je en m'attaquant à son ventre plat.

-Ah bon? Rit-elle en prenant elle-même du gel douche pour me savonner aussi.

-Oui car je pensais que avec ce qui c'était passé hier, je devrais m'abstenir de te toucher avant quelques jours et en fait non, c'est même tout l'inverse.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu es surpris? Me demanda-t-elle en embrassant ma joue.

-Eh bien oui, répondis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes chastement.

-Tu dois partir à quelle heure?

-A 7h30 si je ne veux pas louper le bateau pour le continent.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Se lamenta-t-elle en coupant l'eau.

-Je n'ai pas le choix bébé, plaidais-je en saisissant 2 serviettes tombées au sol. Mais j'ai bientôt terminé mon doctorat et je n'aurais plus besoin de te quitter puisque je compte ouvrir un cabinet sur l'île.

Nous nous séchâmes en échangeant quelques sourires ou des baisers. Je m'habillais en vitesse d'un boxer noir, d'un jean et d'une chemise bordeaux neuve. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella qui avait elle aussi passé un jean, elle portait également un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une veste noir à capuche et des chaussures à talons noires.

-J'aurais pensé que tu dormirais ce matin, lui dis-je en rangeant mes bouquins dans mon sac de cours.

-Je n'aurais pas réussie sans toi alors autant me lever tout de suite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée? Lui demandais-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour la laisser passé devant moi.

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement trainer en attendant ce soir de te revoir, minauda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Tu as oublié que je suis de garde à l'hôpital avec Carlisle cette nuit, lui rappelais-je en lui faisant perdre son sourire.

-Oh non! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant. Tu vas me laisser seule pendant 2 jours entiers?

-Je n'ai pas le choix Bella alors ne me rends pas la tâche plus compliquée d'accord?

-De toute façon tu fais ta vie et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, abdiqua-t-elle en descendant les marches.

Je soupirais et descendis à mon tour en prenant ensuite la direction de la cuisine. J'y retrouvais ma mère, Alice, Jasper et Emmett en train de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. J'embrassais ma mère au passage et pris la tasse de café qu'elle me tendait en souriant. Je repérais Bella qui était assise à l'écart avec un bol de céréales qu'elle venait de poser devant elle en boudant comme un enfant. Je m'approchais d'elle puis m'assis juste à côté en la fixant un moment.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle durement.

-Tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère mon amour, lui dis-je en souriant devant son air colérique. Aller ne boude pas Bella, je me rattraperais demain soir.

Elle soupira en me regardant et finit par sourire en prenant une cuillère de céréales dans son bol. Je l'enlaçais contre moi et buvais mon café tranquillement.

-Ils sont pas mignons ces deux-là! S'exclama Emmett en beuglant presque. Bon alors Bella, est-ce que Edward est un bon coup au pieux?

-Emmett! S'offusqua Esmé. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler!

-Boh tu devrais avoir l'habitude maman! Bon alors j'attends la réponse Bella.

-Pourquoi ne pas tester toi-même? Le rembarra-t-elle brillamment.

-Mon frère n'est pas trop mon type avec qui je fricote habituellement, lui dit-il en se levant. Bon aller Ed' c'est l'heure de dire au revoir à ta petite chérie!

-Ta gueule Em'! Dis-je en me levant. Vas voir Rose pour passer ta frustration sexuelle sur elle et non sur nous!

-Bien bien si tu le prends comme ça frérot!

Il sortit de la cuisine et je me levais à mon tour, suivis de près par Bella qui ne voulait apparemment pas me quitter d'une semelle avant mon départ. Je pris mon sac de cours et mon sac de voyage préalablement préparé par ma mère (évidemment!). Nous sortîmes de la maison et longeâmes le chemin en gravier menant jusqu'au portail où attendait le 4x4 d'Emmett, moteur allumé et Rosalie penchée par la vitre côté conducteur. J'ouvris le coffre et balança mes sacs dedans avant de me retourner vers celle qui allait me manquer. Je l'enlaçais fort contre moi et posa mon front contre le sien en respirant longuement son doux parfum aux senteurs de rose et de freesia.

-ça va être long sans toi, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Je sais mais pense qu'à mon retour ça sera mieux que comme si je revenais ce soir, lui dis-je en embrassant le bout de son nez.

-On va louper le bateau Edward, me rappela Jasper. Dépêche-toi!

-J'arrive 2 minutes!

Je me reculais pour voir le regard embué de larmes de Bella. J'enroulais ma main autour de sa joue et la caressa de mon pouce, essuyant ses chaudes larmes.

-Hey ne pleurs pas mon amour! M'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour des semaines! Je reviens demain soir Bella.

-Je sais mais je vais être seule cette nuit dans ton grand lit, m'expliqua-t-elle en posant sa main douce dans mon cou. J'ai peur de refaire des cauchemars sans toi!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, la rassurais-je. Je t'appellerais ce soir et si tu as peur, tu peux aller voir ma mère ou Alice et Rose. Jasper et Emmett seront là aussi alors tu n'as rien à craindre de tes cauchemars!

-EDWARD BORDEL! Cria Emmett dans la jeep. Si tu te grouille pas on part sans toi!

-Aller file, me dit Bella en souriant finalement. Tu vas être en retard sinon.

-J'y vais alors.

J'embrassais ses lèvres avec force durant quelques instants. Je savais que je reviendrais demain soir mais cela me faisait mal de devoir la laisser seule durant 2 jours. Je me reculais à contre cœur et la regarda une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime Bella, lui dis-je.

-Pars dépêche-toi.

Je reculais et montais rapidement dans la voiture qui commençait déjà à avancer sans moi. Je regardais par le par-brise arrière jusqu'à ce que ne voie plus Bella au virage suivant le portail de la villa Cullen. Ces 2 jours promettaient d'être longs sans elle!

-T'abuse Ed' quand même, se plaignit mon frère en me regardant dans le rétroviseur. Tu pars pour 2 jours pas pour 2 mois!

-Bella avait besoin d'être rassurée Em', lui dis-je en souriant devant sa grimace enfantine. Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit qui l'a un peu perturbé et elle avait peur de dormir seule cette nuit.

-Elle aura qu'à venir dormir entre moi et Rose, blagua-t-il en riant.

-C'est mort! Ripostais-je. Je tiens à la retrouver en un seul morceau et pas écrasée sous ton poids gros sac!

-Eh m'insulte pas! Et puis mon poids c'est que du muscle!

-Ouai c'est ça, s'en mêla Jasper. Du muscle fondu en graisse oui!

-Toi ferme-là ou je te jette par la porte et tu finiras le cul dans la poussière, le menaça Emmett.

-Oh non pitié grand Emmett musclé! Le chambra-t-il. Alice m'a promit une nuit torride cette nuit alors je veux rester vivant et ne mourir que par plaisir!

-Ah c'est dégoutant! S'exclama mon frère en mimant un haut le cœur. Je vais vomir!

-Et c'est lui qui dit ça, soupirais-je en lançant un clin d'œil à mon autre frère.

La discussion de stoppa sur mes dernières paroles et nous atteignîmes le bateau où Emmett s'engagea avec la jeep. Je laissais mes pensées de côté et me concentrais sur mes examens de la journée et de ma nuit à venir à l'hôpital. Vivement que je sois de retour pour serrer ma belle dans mes bras et embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps parfait. Ouh que ces 2 jours allaient être longs!

* * *

**Et voilà encore un autre chapitre qui tombe. Ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition pour la suite c'est pour cela qu'il peut vous sembler long et sans beaucoup d'actions. Mais pour compenser cela, je vous ai quand même mis un petit lemon pour me faire voilà.**

**Je voulais vous dire que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de vos avis sur la fiction que vous aimeriez lire sur les 2 que j'ai proposé sur mon profil, alors je vous laisse jusqu'en décembre pour me laisser votre avis sur votre préférée, n'hésitez pas... aller sur mon profil et venez voté pour préférée!**

**Bon aller je vous laisse et vous dit à dans la semaine pour un nouveau chapitre plus que mouvementé! Peut-être que je lâcherais un teeser pour celles ou ceux qui le souhaiterons!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et oui et oui c'est bien moi et c'est bien le nouveau chapitre que j'avais promis de poster avant la fin de la semaine! Et le voici! Bon aller je vous laisse, je passais juste en coup de vent!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Si tu savais**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Une journée sans Edward venait de passé assez rapidement je devais bien l'avouer. J'étais restée une bonne partie de la journée avec les filles et je dus parler avec du mal de mon ébat dans la douche ce matin sans penser à nous protéger. Alice me rassura en demandant à Carlisle une pilule du lendemain de ma part et j'en fus rouge de honte. Il était maintenant 23h30 et j'attendais patiemment l'appel d'Edward qui tardait à venir. Finalement au bout de 30 minutes, il appela enfin et je ne mis qu'une fraction de seconde pour répondre sur le portable qu'Alice m'avait prêté.

-Bonsoir mon petit cœur, me dit Edward de son doux ténor.

-Bonsoir toi.

-La journée n'a pas été trop longue?

-Elle a été atroce, me plaignis-je en plaisantant.

-Qui ose t'embêter? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu.

-Quelqu'un qui m'a laissé seule toute une journée et qui va me laisser seule encore toute la nuit et toute la journée de demain.

-Dis-moi le nom de ce goujat que je lui explose le nez!

-Si je te le dis, que lui feras-tu de plus à part lui casser le nez?

-Plein de choses mais c'est trop choquant pour tes sensibles petites oreilles, ria-t-il.

-Alors je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal, je tiens trop à lui pour le voir souffrir, dis-je avec une petite voix. Bon et toi ta journée?

-Je pense avoir réussi mes examens les plus importants de l'année et puis la nuit est plutôt calme à l'hôpital donc j'ai pu prendre une pause pour t'appeler.

-Tu es dans quel service là?

-En maternité, les bébés y arrivent après leur naissance et on s'en occupe.

-ça doit être génial!

-C'est magique vraiment, me dit-il rêveur.

-Tu as envie d'avoir des enfants? Lui demandais-je sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Oui bien sûr mais ce n'est pas trop le moment d'en parler et surtout pas au téléphone. Ah il faut que j'y aille, y a du mouvement dans l'air je t'aime Bella.

-A demain Edward.

-A demain.

Il raccrocha presque aussitôt et je déposais le portable sur la table de nuit avant de me coucher dans le lit vide. Les draps étaient froids et le lit me semblait immense sans le corps d'Edward contre le mien. Je n'arrivais à trouver le sommeil et un coup léger à la porte me fit sursauter.

-Entrez, invitais-je mon visiteur.

-Je te réveil? Demanda la petite voix d'Alice qui entrait vêtue d'une nuisette noire.

-Non pas du tout, j'étais au téléphone avec Edward.

-C'est justement de lui que je voulais te parler, me dit-elle en venant se coucher près de moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, dans une semaine il y a la fin de ses examens et une fête est organisée par son université pour les dernière année, m'expliqua-t-elle. Et j'aimerais m'occuper de toi pour te rendre parfaite pour cette occasion.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Alice, fis-je en soupirant. Et je ne pense pas que Carlisle autorise ma sortie de l'île pour le continent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est déjà arrangé!

-Ah bon?

-Oui, personne ne devinera qui tu es puisque tu..., hésita-t-elle.

-Puisque...

-Puisque tu n'es portée disparue qu'aux États-Uni. Alors tu es d'accord?

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, soupirai-je.

-Génial! Par contre pas un mot à Edward, ça sera une surprise pour lui!

-D'accord je ne vendrais pas la mèche promis.

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu veux.

-Alors ça marche.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant 2 bonnes heures et nous endormîmes épuisées de nos délires. La nuit se passa sans aucun cauchemars et je fus réveillée par une impression qu'on me regardait dormir. Une masse sauta soudain sur le lit et je sursautais au même moment.

-Aller debout les marmottes! S'écria Rosalie en se mettant entre moi et Alice. Il fait un superbe soleil et il est déjà 9h30!

-Va au diable, la rembarra mon amie de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh aller Al' tu pourras dormir au soleil quand on sera sur le sable chaud de la plage!

Nous restâmes toutes les 3 silencieuses pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne entre dans la chambre.

-Ouh quel beau spectacle! S'exclama Emmett. Mon fantasme se réalise enfin, 3 femmes dans un même lit!

-Ta gueule Emmett! Lança Alice toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Va te faire cuire un œuf, rajoutais-je.

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi agréables!

J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se tourna de suite vers Rosalie qui me souriait.

-Tu me fais confiance? Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour lui donner une bonne leçon, Al' est d'accord aussi.

-Dans ce cas je te fais confiance.

Elle se redressa et j'en fis de même ainsi qu'Alice dans le même mouvement. Rosalie se mit à califourchon sur moi et je sursautais de stupeur qui s'envola quand elle me sourit.

-Confiance, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

-Non d'un chien! S'exclama Emmett alors que Rose se penchait et m'embrassait doucement sur la bouche.

-ça te plaît hein? Lui demanda Alice suavement.

-Oh que oui!

-J'espère que tu en as bien profité, continua-t-elle en prenant d'assaut ma bouche après Rosalie.

-Je ne serais pas contre que vous fassiez plus!

-Eh bien le reste sera dans tes rêves, lui dit Rose cash. Maintenant dehors avant que je ne te chasse à coups de pieds dans le cul!

-Bien bien je m'en vais, répondit-il en sortant presque en courant.

Quand la porte fût refermée derrière lui, nous éclatâmes toutes de rire.

-Vous avez vu sa tête? Demanda Alice retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

-On aurait dit un gamin devant son cadeau de noël! S'esclaffa Rose.

-On lui a donné une bonne leçon au moins, continuais-je en me calmant.

-Tu as bien joué ton rôle Bella, bravo! Me félicita Alice en bondissant hors du lit. Bon maintenant direction la plage!

-Vous n'allez pas m'obligez à me baigner j'espère, leur dis-je en sortant à mon tour du lit suivie de Rosalie.

-Oh non! S'exclama Alice en me balançant mon bikini noir. Ce qui s'est passé dimanche nous a servi de leçon alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Les 2 filles allèrent se changer dans leur chambre respective tandis que j'en faisait de même dans la mienne. Je passais une robe blanche par-dessus mon bikini et pris une serviette de plage ainsi que mon paréo. Je sortis de la chambre en prenant la direction de la cuisine pour avaler un bol de céréales. J'y retrouvais Emmett, Esmé qui cuisinait et Jasper.

-Vous n'êtes pas en cours aujourd'hui? Leur demandais-je en me servant un bol.

-Ah non pas aujourd'hui, me répondit Emmett avec un drôle de sourire. Nous n'avons jamais cours le mardi, samedi et dimanche, en gros c'est la fiesta!

-Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui?

-On vous accompagne à la plage bien sûr, répondit Jasper vivement. Il n'est pas question que vous y alliez seules avec tous les étudiants de notre promotion qui y sont.

-Pourquoi Edward est-il le seul à avoir cours le mardi?

-Il n'a pas cours non plus.

-Ah non?

-Non, il suit un programme en plus de ses cours de médecine et ce programme a lieu le mardi toute la journée ainsi que le vendredi après-midi, m'informa Jasper en vidant sa tasse de café.

-Et c'est quel genre de programme?

-Il s'occupe des prématurés à l'hôpital et il suit leur évolution dans le temps, répondit Esmé en me souriant.

-Ah d'accord!

Les filles arrivèrent 2 minutes après et nous pûmes partir dans les 20 minutes qui suivirent. Je montais à l'arrière de la jeep entre Alice et Rosalie qui faisaient la conversation avec les garçons. Nous arrivâmes rapidement et je découvrais une immense plage où se trouvait déjà un paquet de monde. Emmett se gara sur le parking et nous descendîmes pour ensuite nous diriger vers un endroit libre de serviettes.

-Ah notre place est libre nous avons du bol encore une fois! S'exclama Emmett en installant sa serviette.

-C'est peut-être parce que la dernière fois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à cette place, il a finit le cul dans la flotte, répliqua Jasper en l'imitant.

-Il l'avait mérité ce bougre d'imbécile.

J'étendis ma serviette près de Jasper et retira ma robe avant de m'assoir. Je débouchais le flacon de crème solaire et de m'en mettre sur tout le corps. Ainsi j'évitais les coups de soleil sur ma peau blanche à cause de l'enfermement.

-Bon on va se baigner les filles? Demanda Emmett.

-Oui allons-y! S'écria Alice en sautillant partout.

-Je vais rester ici pour le moment, annonça Jasper.

-Moi aussi je vais rester ici, dis-je à mon tour.

-ça on savait Bella, ajouta Emmett mal à l'aise. Bon bah on vous laisse, tu nous rejoins quand tu veux Jazz.

-Aucun souci.

Ils partirent tous les 3 en riant comme des gamins et ils disparurent vite de ma vue au milieu des autres personnes.

-Tu veux que je te mette de la crème solaire dans le dos? Demanda Jasper.

-Si tu veux, répondis-je en me mettant sur le ventre.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi en s'asseyant sur le haut de mes cuisses et commença pas le bas de mon dos.

-ça te dérange si je te détache ton maillot?

-Non non vas-y.

Il dénoua donc les ficelles et reprit ses massages de longues minutes avant de rattacher mon haut. Il se leva et se réinstalla à côté de moi en rebouchant le flacon de crème qu'il avait utilisé.

-Et voilà c'est fini! S'exclama-t-il.

-Merci Jasper, le remerciais-je.

-Eh Cullen t'as une nouvelle copine? Le héla un mec en approchant.

-Très drôle, niaisa-t-il en lui envoyant une bourrade quand ce dernier se fut assit à côté de lui.

-Bon tu me présente à ta jeune amie!

-Alec je te présente Bella, Bella voici Alec un ami.

-Enchanté jolie Bella.

-De même.

-Encore une jolie fille dans la maison des Cullen, soupira-t-il en me fixant étrangement. Où est-ce que ton père les trouve ces orphelines? Il les choisit par des photos ou quoi!

-Mais non imbécile mais disons qu'il a le nez pour les trouver c'est tout, répondit Jasper mal à l'aise.

-Et a-t-elle un copain cette jolie Bella? Me demanda le dit Alec.

-Oui moi! S'exclama un doux ténor mécontent.

-EDWARD! M'écriais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds pour me jeter sur lui. Tu ne devais pas revenir avant ce soir?

-Je m'ennuyais de toi donc j'ai voulu revenir plus tôt, me répondit-il en souriant.

Il m'avais saisie par le haut de mes cuisses et m'avait soulever pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je saisis la racine de ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque et plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser endiablé. Il demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche en passant sa langue sur ma lèvres inférieure et je lui donnais sans me faire prier, l'occasion de venir caresser ma langue de la sienne. Ce baiser était un vrai baiser de retrouvailles et il dura jusqu'à ce que la tête nous tourne à cause du manque d'oxygène. Je me reculais pour voir dans ses yeux émeraude, cette lueur que j'aimais tant y voir: du bonheur et de la joie. Il s'assit sur ma serviettes avec moi toujours enroulée autour de son corps ferme et musclé, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

-Eh ben ça c'était un baiser! S'exclama Alec en rompant notre intimité. Bon je vois que le dernier des Cullen est casé, bravo Edward!

-Merci Alec et oui je suis enfin casé!

-Depuis que Tanya est partie il y a 1 an, nous commencions tous à désespérer de te revoir avec une fille!

Je regardais Alec quand j'entendis le nom de cette Tanya et regarda ensuite Edward, il semblait mal à l'aise et fuyait mon regard. Je gardais cette information dans un coin de ma tête car je voulais en parler avec lui plus tard.

-Et toi alors, lui dit Jasper en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Ça va toujours avec Laurine?

-Comme sur des roulettes, répondit Alec avec bonne humeur. Elle a toujours cette petite étincelle quand nous faisons l'amour et elle change radicalement à ce moment-là.

-Ah bon! Elle qui est tellement timide en temps normal.

-Eh bien là je peux te dire que c'est une vraie tigresse!

-J'en connais une autre qui est comme ça, plaisanta Edward en me regardant.

Je rougis et planta ma tête dans son cou et je sentis les vibrations de son rire contre mon front.

-Bon si on allait à l'eau, proposa Alec.

-Bonne idée, dit Jasper en se levant.

-Vous venez tous les 2?

-Non on va rester ici, répondit Edward en se reprenant de son rire.

-OK peut-être à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant et je me retrouvais enfin seule avec Edward qui releva mon visage pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Tu m'as affreusement manqué, me dit-il en posant chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Toi aussi, comme c'est pas permis d'ailleurs. La nuit sans toi a été dure Edward.

-Pareil de mon côté mais Esmé m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seule pour dormir.

-Alice a dormi avec moi.

-Tant mieux alors mon amour.

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu plus tôt, dis-je en resserrant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Et moi donc!

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau avec passion et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler du bassin, créant ainsi une friction de nos 2 sexes en feu. Son érection se manifesta plus forte que jamais et il grogna contre mes lèvres douloureuses. Sa main qui était posée au creux de mes reins glissa jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il pressa pour me coller plus contre son érection.

-J'ai envie de toi tout de suite Edward, lui dis-je contre sa bouche.

-Moi aussi mon amour mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit, dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

-Alors on rentre? Demandais-je en le regardant avec des yeux suppliant.

-Tu es tellement en manque que ça?

-Oui pas toi?

-Oh putain si! S'exclama-t-il en se levant avec moi toujours dans ses bras. Ma voiture est garée un peu loin par contre, il y a du monde à la plage aujourd'hui.

-Pas de souci.

Il me reposa au sol en me gardant serrée devant lui pour cacher l'effet que je lui faisais. Je souris face à cette pensée et j'étais d'une certaine façon, soulagée qu'il éprouve du désir pour moi comme aucun autre homme avant lui. Au bout de 10 minutes nous arrivâmes près d'une Volvo flambant neuve qui claquait de son gris argenté miroitant au soleil. Il actionna l'ouverture des portes et au lieu de monter côté conducteur, il grimpa à l'arrière en m'attirant avec lui.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, m'expliqua-t-il en me faisant m'assoir à califourchon sur lui. La tension est trop forte, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas le moins du monde, ça sera ma première fois dans une voiture.

-Et ça sera son baptême aussi, dit-il en retirant avec empressement son jean et son boxer.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait à placer une capote sur son sexe impressionnant, je m'activais à dénouer les ficelles de mon bikini. Il m'aida en arrachant presque le tissu qui me recouvrait et en me soulevant légèrement, il donna un coup de rein sec et m'emplit habillement. Je criais de plaisir en plantant mes ongles dans ses épaules. Je commençais à me déhancher sur lui et il m'aida en posant ses mains sur mes fesses. Il imposa un rythme violent et rapide que je ne pus que suivre avec de plus en plus de tension de mon corps. Son sexe en moi était douloureux mais en même temps il me faisait un bien intense en moi. Je criais à chaque fois qu'il frappait au plus profond de moi et plantais mes ongles toujours plus fort dans ses épaules nues. Il changea un peu sa position et se coucha comme il put sur la banquette de la voiture et accéléra le rythme déjà bien rapide pour moi. Je resserrais sans le vouloir mes parois intimes et il grogna de plaisir. Je griffais ses pectoraux, déclenchant un nouveau grognement de plaisir de sa part.

-Oh putain oui! S'écria-t-il en pressant d'avantage mes fesses.

Je sentais un puissant orgasme monter de plus en plus en moi et je resserrais encore mes parois intimes autour de son sexe dur comme la pierre. Une pellicule de sueur avait recouvert son corps fin et musclé tandis que le mien en était inondé et je pus sentir quelques goutes perler le long de mes reins.

-Je... je le sens Edward! M'exclamais-je en passant une main de ma gorge à mon ventre en passant par mes seins sous son regard de braise.

-Alors viens... viens pour moi... mon amour, dit-il difficilement.

Je vins moi-même stimulé mon petit bouton de plaisir. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent en même temps et je criais ma jouissance violente.

-Oh mon Dieu! Hurlais-je alors que mon amant se redressait en plaquant son torse contre ma poitrine.

-Putain Bella! Jura-t-il en se libérant dans le préservatif.

Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses et se posèrent dans le creux de mes reins, me gardant serrée contre lui. Il nous coucha sur la banquette et se retira de moi, me laissant un incroyable vide en moi. Je tentais de récupérer mon souffle alors que mon corps tremblait d'épuisement et de satisfaction.

-C'était incroyable! S'exclama-t-il en longeant ma colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts.

-Tout à fait d'accord, murmurais toujours essoufflée.

-ça va? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant.

-Tu m'a tuée, répondis-je en l'embrassant chastement. Mais oui je vais bien, juste épuisée.

-Dommage.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que moi je suis encore en possession de tous mes moyens.

-Je sens ça oui, ris-je en sentant de nouveau son érection. Mais je crois que ta boîte de capote est vide.

-Et comment tu peux le savoir?

-Elle est juste par terre à côté de nous, répondis-je en la pointant du menton.

-Et merde fais chier! Jura-t-il embarrasser. Faut qu'on rentre et vite je crois!

-Monsieur est pressé on dirait, blaguais-je en cherchant mon haut de maillot de bain.

-Si je n'étais bien élevé je te prendrais encore une fois et tout de suite sans préservatif, m'avoua-t-il en me tendant mes pauvres bouts de tissu.

-Que tu es sérieux! M'exclamais-je en finissant de mettre ma robe blanche que je portais à mon arrivée à la plage.

-Tu crois ça? Demanda-t-il en reboutonnant son jean et sa chemise.

-Tu le prouves bien là.

-Et pourtant quand je suis avec toi je ne le suis pas souvent.

-Menteur!

-Quoi menteur?

-Oui menteur, continuais-je sur ma lancé. Là tu es sérieux puisque tu ne fais pas ce que tu devrais faire.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur, se renfrogna-t-il subitement.

-Oula je sens que tu t'énerve.

-Je ne m'énerve pas alors stop! Cria-t-il en sortant de la voiture en me claquant la porte au nez.

Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture frustrée par son changement d'humeur subite. Je le retrouvais en train de finir de se rhabiller correctement en passant sa chemise dans son jean. Je m'approchais de lui à pas lents et puis je posais ma main sur son épaule. Je ne m'attendais pas par contre à sa réaction presque violente envers moi. Il me repoussa violemment et je tombais à la renverse sur une pierre qui heurta mon dos. Je poussais un affreux cri de douleur en sentant un craquement de mes vertèbres alors qu'il démarrait en trombe sa voiture, me laissant seule alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je tentais de l'appeler en m'époumonant mais la voiture avait déjà disparue sur la route déserte. J'appelais à l'aide durant de longues minutes mais personne ne vînt à mon secours. Je n'avais fait attention mais nous avions passé un sacré moment dans la voiture et la nuit commençait à tomber. J'essayais de bouger mes jambes mais mon dos me faisait souffrir atrocement. Au bout d'une bonne heure je vis des phares de voiture et soupirais de soulagement en reconnaissant la Jeep d'Emmett. D'ailleurs, ce dernier en sortit en courant, suivit de près par Jasper et de Carlisle. Mes appels avaient enfin portés leurs fruits mais la suite allait être difficile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Bonne année et tous mes vœux de santé (qui commence mal pour moi)**.

**Comme vous pouvez le voir je ne suis pas morte, loin de là mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire et encore moins de publier les nouveaux chapitres. mais vu que je suis coincée dans mon lit depuis lundi avec la grippe et la rhinopharyngite, j'en profite pour venir et publier ce chapitre et tenter de mettre en route ma nouvelle fiction. Et oui vos votes ont porté leur fruit et donc je révèle le nom de la fiction publiée... Une rencontre explosive. **

**Donc voilà vous savez tout à présent. Je pense poster le premier chapitre ce soir ou demain, je ne sais pas mais promis avant dimanche après-midi.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie du nouveau chapitre pour connaître la suite des mésaventures de Bella et de notre chère, mais pas si détesté Edward.**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir en les lisant.**

**Gros bisous et encore bonne année!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Tu m'as blessée de bien des façons**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Ils s'approchèrent en courant de moi et je pus distinguer malgré la pénombre, que Carlisle avait apporté sa trousse de médecin. Il s'agenouilla près de moi en même temps que ses fils et il me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses paroles. Il palpa l'arrière de ma tête et me fit mal car je poussais un cri faible. Puis enfin leur paroles prirent du sens et je pus comprendre les questions de Carlisle visiblement inquiet.

-Bella tu m'entends? Demanda-t-il en sortant des compresses de sa trousse. Serre la main d'Emmett si tu m'entends.

-Je..je vous...entends, dis-je difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella? Te souviens-tu ce qui t'es arrivée?

-Edward...

-Quoi Edward! S'exclama Jasper énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce petit con.

-On... on s'est disputé et... quand j'ai posé ma main sur... sur son épaule, tentais-je d'expliquer malgré la fatigue. Il... il...

-Non ne t'endors pas Bella! S'exclama Carlisle nerveux. Continue de parler ne t'arrête surtout pas!

-Il... il m'a repoussé et je suis tombé... sur une... pierre, continuais-je en m'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Et Edward ne t'a pas aidé?

-C'est bien Emmett oblige-là à parler surtout, lui dit Carlisle en sortant d'autres trucs de sa trousse.

-Il était déjà partit avec... avec sa voiture, ajoutais-je en cédant peu à peu au néant.

-Je te jure Bella que je te fou une baffe si tu t'endors! Me prévînt Jasper juste à côté de son frère.

-Où est-ce que la pierre t'a-t-elle touchée Bella? Me questionna de nouveau Carlisle.

-Dans mon dos, répondis-je en sentant une aiguille se planter dans mon bras.

-ça devrait 'empêcher de dormir, expliqua-t-il tout en s'affairant de nouveau à une nouvelle tâche. Tu t'es cognée sur le bitume et tu as perdu du sang mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, pas besoin de t'emmener à l'hôpital en tout cas. Je t'ai injecté de l'adrénaline pour te garder réveillée, il ne faut pas que tu dorme pendant au moins 2 bonnes heures pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème au niveau de ta tête.

-D'accord.

-Peux-tu bouger tes jambes?

-J'ai trop mal au dos Carlisle! M'écriais-je alors qu'il palpait mes vertèbres dans le bas de mon dos.

-Tu dois avoir un hématome qui a du se former après que tu ais heurté la pierre mais rien n'est cassé, m'assura-t-il en me souriant. Prends-là doucement dans tes bras Emmett mais fais attention à ne pas brusquer tes mouvements.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait avoir, Emmett me souleva du sol et je grimaçais à chaque pas qu'il faisait aussi précautionneusement que si il portait un bébé. Il me garda contre lui tout le long de la route jusqu'à la villa des Cullen tandis que Jasper conduisait et que Carlisle me surveillait en se retournant de temps à autre. Nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes et je me surpris à trembler de froid. Emmett sortit de la Jeep après que Jasper lui ai ouvert la portière. Nous entrâmes et la lumière vive me fit cligner des yeux et un mal de tête se fit rapidement ressentir.

-Bella! S'écria Alice en déboulant du salon.

-Oh mon Dieu que s'est-il passé? Demanda Esmé en arrivant à son tour.

-Rien elle a juste fait une mauvaise chute, répondit Carlisle en l'enlaçant contre lui. Où est Edward?

-Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, répondit Rosalie en descendant les marches avec des béquilles dans les mains. Tiens j'ai descendu ça pour que Bella se déplace avec.

-Bonne initiative Ma petite Rose d'or, lui dit Emmett en me posant tout doucement au sol. Ça va tu peux te tenir seule?

-Oui oui c'est bon, répondis-je en me saisissant des béquilles. Est-ce que je peux aller me reposer maintenant?

-Encore 1h30 au moins avant de dormir Bella, me répondit Carlisle sérieux. Je vais venir avec toi là-haut, il faut que je parle à Edward.

-D'accord.

Il restait derrière moi tout le temps de la monter des escaliers sans montrer d'impatience devant ma lenteur. Les béquilles m'aidaient à me tenir mais mon dos me faisait souffrir et mes jambes me faisaient souvent défaut mais je tenais bon. J'arrivais enfin au bout de mes peines mais je trébuchais par douleur et par fatigue et je tombais lourdement sur le sol. Je poussais un cri en heurtant le carrelage dur et froid du couloir.

-Bella ça va? Me demanda Carlisle en m'aidant à me remettre debout.

-Oui oui ça va je suis juste épuisée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel! Gueula Edward en sortant comme une furie de sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta net en me voyant au sol, aidée par Carlisle à essayer de me remettre sur mes pieds, en vain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Edward en accourant vers nous.

-Tu demande ce qu'il s'est passé! explosa Carlisle contre lui.

-Carlisle, tentais-je de l'apaiser sans succès.

-Tu l'as laissé blessée sur la route et elle est restée des heures couchée sur le sol, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ses gestes envers moi. Si tu continue tes âneries avec elle, je te retire sa garde Edward et c'est la dernière fois que je te mets en garde!

-ça suffit maintenant! Hurlais-je énervée. Je crois que vous pouvez partir Carlisle, je vais m'occuper pour ne pas dormir.

-Bien je vous laisse mais fais attention à toi Bella, me dit-il en embrassant mon front avant de redescendre. Je t'ai à l'œil Edward!

Je restais quelques secondes sans bouger et retentais de me redresser avec l'aide du mur. Edward esquissa un mouvement vers moi pour me venir en aide mais je le prévins du regard de garder ses distances. Je finis par réussir à me remettre sur mes pieds et saisis mes béquilles. Quand je fus dans la chambre, je partis m'assoir sur le canapé et resta silencieuse de longues minutes. Edward vînt finalement s'assoir à même le sol juste à mes pieds.

-Je suis désolé Bella, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

-Mais même sans le vouloir tu m'en as fait, ripostais-je en repoussant sa main qui était sur mon genou. Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé comme cela?

-Je ne sais pas Bella, me répondit-il en fuyant mon regard. J'ai juste perdu les pédales quand tu as dis que j'étais un menteur.

-Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie mais apparemment tu ne l'avais pas compris!

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie!

-Le mal est fait, me contentais-je de dire en me levant difficilement.

-Et c'est tout? Demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour comme une furie.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre? M'écriais-je subitement.

-Que tu me pardonne pour mon acte que je regrette! Est-ce si dure que ça?

-Oui c'est dure, répondis-je en hurlant contre lui. Parce que tu as eu un geste déplacé envers moi et que tu m'as blessée de bien des façons aujourd'hui!

Je me retournais pour me diriger vers la grande baie vitrée d'où je pouvais voir la foret. Je restais là à regarder le soleil disparaître peu à peu à l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit et que les étoiles ne brillent dans le ciel. Un manque me tiraillait l'esprit et je savais très bien d'où ce manque venait. J'entendis un sanglot venant d'un peu plus loin et me retournais pour voir d'où et de qui il provenait. Edward était de dos près de son piano où ses mains étaient posées. Je me posais sur mes béquilles et approcha doucement de lui en silence. Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots et tout son corps tremblait. Arrivée juste derrière lui, je laissais mes aides contre le meuble et finis d'avancer sans elles. Je levais ma main vers lui en hésitant légèrement avant de la poser sur son avant-bras.

-Ne pleurs pas Edward, murmurais-je en effectuant une légère pression avec mes doigts. J'essaye de t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu me pardonne? Demanda-t-il

-Non mais attends avant de dire quoi que se soit, répondis-je calmement. Je ne te pardonne pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu m'as peut-être repoussé mais j'aurais très bien pu rester sur mes pieds au lieu de tomber et en plus sur une maudite pierre.

Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps et ses poings se serrèrent, laissant apparaître ses tendons saillants en dessous de sa peau. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et posa ma tête contre son dos.

-Arrête Edward par pitié! M'exclamais-je en sentant venir mes larmes.

-Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que j'espérais nos retrouvailles, dit-il après un bref rire.

-Moi non plus.

Il se retourna sans rompre mon étreinte et plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les miens. Ils étaient rouges, preuve qu'il avait pleuré longtemps. Je glissais une main jusqu'à se joue que je caressais doucement avant d'enrouler mes doigts sur le côté de son cou. Sans quitter ses yeux je l'attirais vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent et que mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Il avait lui-même passé une main sous mes cheveux sur ma nuque, son pouce traçant des cercles sur ma joue. Je le repoussais quand je sentis qu'il allait avoir une réaction à notre baiser. Il me regarda surprit par mon geste, mais il semblait aussi déçu.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, m'expliquais-je en caressant sa lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. Mais mon corps a besoin de guérir avant.

-Bien, abdiqua-t-il en reculant légèrement. Je pense que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour avoir réagi comme un gamin.

-Oui tu pourrais mais je pensais plutôt à ce qui s'était passé juste avant, dis-je en souriant.

-C'est vrai que c'était assez sportif je dois bien l'avouer, dit-il en retrouvant sa gaieté. Ma qualité d'homme reste intacte et je crois même que je m'améliore!

-Ah oui! M'exclamais-je en récupérant les béquilles posées contre le meuble. Tu en es sûr?

-Oui j'en suis sûr, répondit-il en me suivant de près. Tu en doutes?

-Pas forcément vu que je n'ai couché qu'avec toi donc je n'ai pas d'éléments comparatifs! Riais-je en m'allongeant lentement sur le lit.

-Mais..., commença-t-il en se mettant au-dessus de moi. Ne suis-je pas le plus beau..., continua-t-il en embrassant mon front. Le plus doux..., nouveau baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Le plus attentionné et le plus parfait des amants? Finit-il en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

-Si et il faut que tu le reste surtout.

Il me sourit et revînt m'embrasser tendrement. Nos langues se bataillaient déjà avec lenteur pour la domination de l'autre mais aucune ne se laissait faire. Ses mains touchaient mes hanches et l'une d'elles descendait dangereusement de ma cuisse que ma robe ne couvrait pas. Il posa lentement son corps sur le mien et son poids me fit une trop grosse tension dans mon dos. Je poussais sans le vouloir, un cri contre sa bouche. Il se redressa en un mouvement et me regarda surpris.

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui dis-je simplement avec une grimace. Si je marche avec des béquilles c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Pardon Bella tout est ma faute, si tu souffres c'est entièrement à cause de moi!

-ça serait mentir que te dire non mais je ne t'en veux pas Edward. Il faut un peu d'action entre nous sinon on se lasserait l'un de l'autre tu ne crois pas?

-Je préfèrerais que ce soit un autre genre d'action que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, répondit-il gravement à ma remarque.

Il se leva du lit et marcha vers son piano qu'il caressa du bout de ses doigts. Il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses, cela se voyait car une petite ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils. Plus je le regardais plus je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir de sommeil et je tentais de luter mais la fatigue prenait peu à peu le dessus sur ma volonté.

-Edward, murmurais-je dans un dernier effort.

-Oui?

-Tu crois que je peux dormir maintenant? Demandais-je dans un dernier souffle.

-Oui mon amour tu peux dormir à présent, me répondit-il en revenant se coucher près de moi. Il est déjà très tard.

Il rajouta quelque chose que je n'entendis pas car je sombrais dans un profond sommeil. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le lit était vide et le soleil filtrait difficilement à travers les volets. J'actionnais leur ouverture et cligna des yeux lorsque la lumière vive pénétra dans la grande pièce. Je retombais sur les oreillers en soupirant et découvrit un mot juste à mes côtés. Je l'ouvris et souris en découvrant la douce écriture d'Edward:

Bonjour mon amour,

je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin avant de partir car tu avais encore besoin de repos. Je suis désolé de te dire que je ne reviendrais que ce soir (je rigole!). Tu me manque déjà alors que je suis en ce moment près de toi à écrire ce mot pour toi.

Je t'aime Bella et j'espère qu'un jour tu m'aimeras en retour. Passe une bonne journée avec Alice et Rose.

A ce soir.

Lui aussi me manquait déjà et je n'avais qu'une envie: celle de le serrer contre moi en lui murmurant des je t'aime à chaque seconde. Mais je gardais cette pensée pour le jour de la fête des diplômés qui se tenait le vendredi suivant. Alice m'avait fait promettre de ne pas dire à Edward que j'y serais et je devais bien avouer que j'avais du mal à la tenir. Un coup à ma porte retentit et je me levais doucement avant d'aller ouvrir. Je remarquais que j'avais gardé ma robe et mon maillot de bain hier soir.

-Bonjour Bella! S'exclama Alice en entrant comme une fusée. Je vois que tu te déplace sans les béquilles, c'est parfait!

-Bonjour Alice, que me vaut ta visite ici? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle posait diverses paquets sur le sol.

-Déjà je veux que tu aille prendre une douche, m'ordonna-t-elle. Et ensuite essayages!

-Bien chef!

Je pris une douche en vitesse et la rejoint en serviette afin qu'elle me donne les premiers vêtements. Toute la matinée se passa de cette façon où je n'eus qu'un bref sursis le temps de manger un morceau. Au bout de 3 heures, Rosalie arriva et me tendit d'autres robes. La dernière arriva et je les vis se regarder en effectuant un geste de la tête.

-Parfaite! S'écria Alice en se levant. Maintenant il faut trouver la bonne coiffure, les chaussures et le maquillage.

-Pour la coiffure, lui dit Rosalie. Je pense que lui lisser les cheveux serait joli et le maquillage, du gris argenté et le noir rehaussera la couleur de ses yeux.

-Je voyais cela comme ça aussi, accorda Alice en me poussant dans la salle de bain pour que je me change. Le sort en est jeté!

Je me rhabillais normalement avec une robe grise décolleté que Alice m'avait donnée. Je ressortis au bout de quelques minutes après avoir brossé mes cheveux et mis une touche légère de maquillage. Les filles étaient toutes les 2 sur le canapé à discuter tranquillement.

-Alors Bella comment ça va avec Edward? Demanda Rosalie alors que je me plaçais face à elles sur le fauteuil.

-Bien, répondis-je en leur souriant.

-Pourtant on sent que tu n'es pas totalement heureuse, devina Alice.

-C'est vrai et je pense que vous pouvez comprendre, leur dis-je sérieusement. On m'a enlevé à ma famille, à mes amis, on m'a pris ma vie. J'ai été retenue prisonnière d'un sadique qui m'enfermais dans un enclot en plein soleil avec 3 verres d'eau par jour et m'obligeait à lui faire une fellation pour me punir!

-On est désolé de t'infliger ça Bella mais tu ne peux plus repartir aujourd'hui, m'avoua Alice d'un air triste. Tu pourrais nous dénoncer à la police et ça Carlisle ne peut le concevoir.

-De toute façon, Edward ne te laissera pas partir, renchérit Rose.

-Si il m'aime comme il le dit si bien, il fera ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi mais moi non plus je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Je sais que je l'aime aussi et malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé, il est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie depuis toujours alors je ne partirais pas même si on me retrouvait.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Alice les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui c'est vrai, bien que ma famille me manque, celle-ci reste chère à mon cœur.

Toutes les 2 se levèrent et vinrent me serrer dans leur bras en pleurant. Toute la force de mes mots ne prirent un sens que lorsque la Volvo d'Edward arriva en fin d'après-midi. Je vis Edward sortir souplement de sa voiture à travers la baie vitrée du salon et venir dans la villa en chahutant avec Emmett. Ce dernier alla embrasser sa moitié alors que la mienne s'empressait de venir vers et faire de même. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'avaient manquées depuis hier soir qu'elles n'avaient pas été en contact. Ce doux baiser de retrouvailles se transforma vite en brasier incandescent que quelqu'un stoppa à mon grand regret.

-Bon Dieu arrêtez où vous allez foutre le feu à la maison vous 2! Se moqua Emmett en mettant un coup d'épaule dans celle d'Edward.

-C'est ça moque toi gros malin! Répliqua ce dernier en évitant un second coup.

-Eh on est mercredi aujourd'hui!

-Oui et alors? Demandais-je

-C'est le jour piscine! Cria Emmett en courant jusqu'aux escaliers.

Je gardais Edward serré contre moi car je savais bien ce qui lui trottait en ce moment dans la tête. Mes mains enfoncées dans la chemise et la peau de ses hanches, je commençais à trembler d'appréhension.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me rassura-t-il en caressant mon dos. Tu vas aller dans la piscine mais je resterais avec toi d'accord?

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, répondis-je en me collant d'avantage contre lui.

-Si tu as le choix. Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas y aller je ne te forcerais pas.

-Mais moi je dois me forcer et ne plus me laisser avoir peur.

-Bonne réponse mon amour.

Il m'entraîna dans les escaliers que nous montâmes main dans la main et nous longeâmes le grand couloir qui nous séparait de sa chambre. Je fus retenue par le bras et vis qu'Alice me tendait un autre bikini, qui cette fois était de couleur blanche avec des fleurs dessus. Je le saisis et repartis en direction de la chambre avec Edward qui ne disait rien du tout. Je me changeais au même titre qu'Edward qui fut près avant moi. Je sortis de la salle de bain et le trouvais assis sur le lit, main croisées sur ses cuisses et l'air pensif.

-A quoi songes-tu? Lui demandais-je quand je fus juste devant lui.

-Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à moi?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Réponds juste s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

-Eh bien oui je tiens à toi, c'est assez étrange même, répondis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Pourquoi serait-ce étrange?

-Parce que je me demande toujours pourquoi, commençais-je en embrassant son front. Comment un homme..., continuais-je en embrassant chacune de ses joues. Aussi beau..., baiser sur son nez. Aussi gentil..., baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Aussi parfait que toi soit amoureux d'une femme banale comme moi?

Je ne le laissais pas répondre et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Dans mon empressement, je le fis se renverser sur le lit et me retînt de justesse sur mes main. Mon dos me lança quelques instants mais je ne quittais pas ses lèvres et continuais d'approfondir notre baiser. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes hanches, mes reins avant de venir se loger sur mes fesses. Il me repoussa lentement avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et me regarda intensément.

-Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi je t'aime, me dit-il sans lâcher mon regard. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais répondre à ta question mais je sais une chose.

-Laquelle? Demandais-je à voix basse.

-Que tu n'es pas une femme banale. Bon on y va?

-Allons-y, dis-je pas très convaincue par la suite des évènements.

Nous reprîmes dans le sens inverse, le couloir et les escaliers puis, le salon en direction de la porte vitrée qui menait à la piscine des Cullen. Mon corps trembla de nouveau lorsque j'entendis les bruits de l'eau et des rire.

-Je serais là ne t'en fais pas, me murmura Edward à l'oreille. Je ne te laisserais pas te noyer une seconde fois.

Comme par bien des choses, je savais qu'il serait là autant de temps que Dieu me donnerait. J'avais une confiance aveugle en cet homme qui avait réussi à me ravir mon cœur mais cette confiance mènerait-elle à ma perte?

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer?**

**Edward va-t-il la laisser en plan?**

**Comment Bella va-t-elle se sentir?**

**Toutes ces réponses... dans le prochain chapitre!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai aucune excuse à part que je passe mon BAC PRO et que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour poster... alors vraiment désolé. Je passe néanmoins vite-fait pour vous dire que je pense toujours à vous et que je finirais de poster cette fiction!**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laisse des reviews et celles qui qui m'ajoutent en favoris et en alerte!  
**

**A présent je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dit à bientôt!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Fais-moi confiance**_

_**PDV Edward**_

-Tu me confiance n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je à Bella lorsque nous avions l'eau à nos pieds.

-Oui, me répondit-elle alors que j'entrais dans l'eau chaude de la piscine.

-Alors viens.

J'avais déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules et la regardait hésiter. Son long et magnifique corps était agité de tressaillements alors qu'elle posait un pied sur l'une des marches. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait depuis son arrivée, son corps pâle s'était à présent doté d'un teint halé et légèrement doré.

-Arrête de reculer! Râla-t-elle en descendant une nouvelle marche. Sinon je ne viens pas.

-D'accord, dis-je en riant face à son mauvais caractère. Mais si tu ne te dépêche pas je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses.

-Je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes de mes les abîmer mais au contraire, que tu les caresses comme tu sais si bien le faire! S'exclama-t-elle suavement en faisant un nouveau pas.

Je me rapprochais du bord et saisis sa main qu'elle me tendait. Je la tirais vers moi et l'eau atteignit bientôt ses cuisses. Je l'attirais encore plus vers moi jusqu'à ce que son corps se trouve contre le mien. Quand elle sentit que l'eau montait à ses épaules, elle s'agrippa à moi comme un chat mouillé et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Tu vois Bella, dis-je en soulevant sa tête. Tu n'es pas morte.

-Pas encore, gémit-elle en me regardant.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant tu veux! M'exclamais-je en l'obligeant à me lâcher. Donc si tu veux bien, je vais nager un peu et toi tu vas rester accrochée au bord si tu le souhaite ou sortir!

-Eh Bella est dans l'eau! S'exclama Emmett en nageant vers nous. Bah alors ça roucoule on dirait!

-On roucoule pas je tente de rassurer Bella pour qu'elle me lâche un peu, expliquais-je à mon frère qui était derrière ma douce.

-Me rassurer! Ria-t-elle. Il veut me laisser toute seules accrochée au mur pendant que monsieur ira nager

-T'es méchant Eddy! Je vais rester avec elle moi.

-C'est mort! M'écriais-je en resserrant Bella contre moi. Tu serais bien capable de me la faire couler!

-OK OK je te la laisse frangin, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardais s'éloigner et reporta mon attention à Bella qui me fixait avec un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi? Demandais-je peu amène. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça.

-Serais-tu jaloux?

-Pas du tout, répondis-je vivement. Je n'ai juste pas confiance en mon frère.

-Tu es jaloux, affirma-t-elle en posant juste ses 2 mains contre mon cou. J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça!

-Ah bon! M'exclamais-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

-Tu es terriblement sexy quand tu es jaloux, dit-elle suavement en s'approchant également. Comme avec Alec, j'ai adoré te voir aussi mécontent de le voir.

Nos lèvres se touchèrent et ne séparèrent pas avant de longue minutes, juste coupées pour que nos souffles se reprennent. Sur ces temps de pause je longeais la peau de son cou, de sa gorge, chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais embrasser y passa. Le temps passait et je la sentis frissonner contre moi alors que son corps se collait un peu plus contre le mien.

-Tu as froid? Lui demandais-je alors.

-Je commence oui, me répondit-elle en frissonnant de nouveau.

-Nous allons prendre une douche bien chaude pour te réchauffer.

-Seulement une douche? Demanda-t-elle alors je la soulevais pour la poser sur le bord de la piscine.

-Si tu veux plus je pense pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie!

Je sautais à mon tour sur le bord et alla récupérer les 2 serviettes. J'en posais une sur les épaules de Bella et enroula la seconde autour de ma taille. J'entraînais ensuite Bella vers la porte vitrée afin de rejoindre l'intérieur de la villa.

-Vous partez déjà! S'exclama Emmett visiblement déçu.

-Bella commence à avoir froid et il se fait tard, dis-je en le regardant sortir de l'eau en tenant Rosalie par la main. Maman va nous attendre pour le repas.

-C'est ça mon cochon, va t'occuper de réchauffer Bella! Ria-t-il. Et je crois que Rose aussi a froid, hihihi.

Je rejoignais ma douce qui était déjà dans notre chambre. Elle préparais des vêtements pour nous 2 pour le repas de ce soir. Je m'approchais d'elle et enserra sa taille en glissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je respirais à pleins poumons sa douce odeur de roses et de freesia mélangée à celle du chlore. Je l'entendis rire et je la retournais lentement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ris-tu? Demandais-je.

-Tu chatouille, me répondit-elle en longeant mon torse de ses 2 mains froides.

-Tu as toujours froid?

-Oui.

-Que pourrais-je faire pour te réchauffer?

-Peut-être en m'insufflant un peu de ta chaleur, suggéra-t-elle en dénouant la serviette qui entourait ma taille.

-Ce serait une bonne idée mais si tu continue sur cette lancée, dis-je en retenant ses mains qui commençaient à descendre mon short de bain. C'est toi qui va me faire bouillir et non l'inverse.

-Mais je pourrais me réchauffer de cette façon aussi.

-Tu es incroyable, cédais-je en lâchant ses poignets.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime non?

-Oui je t'aime et pour toujours.

Je me penchais vers elle et capturais ses lèvres entre les miennes. Ses mains avaient repris leur travail et je sentis glisser mon short jusqu'en bas de mes pieds. Ses doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe déjà dur et entamèrent un long va et vient qui me fit vibrer de désir. La tension de mon corps ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que sa caresse s'accentuait et que nos dents s'entrechoquaient furieusement. Elle lâcha soudain ma bouche pour diriger ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, en suivant la ligne de mes pectoraux, prenant un téton dans sa bouche. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et prit entièrement mon sexe dans sa bouche douce et chaude. Je savais qu'elle gardait de mauvais souvenirs de cette situation mais elle le faisait tout de même, rien que pour moi. Je la sentis rapidement se crisper et décidais de mettre un terme à cette délicieuse sensation. Je pris ses poignets et la remontait vers moi pour l'embrasser tendrement pour la rassurer, pendant que je détachais chaque ficelle de son bikini. Le tissu tomba à nos pieds et Bella se retrouva nue à son tour. Je la poussais en reculant jusqu'au lit et l'y coucha lentement en me mettant au-dessus d'elle, sans rompre notre baiser bien évidemment. Pourtant lorsque le manque d'air se manifesta, je n'eus d'autre choix que de longer sa gorge de mes lèvres. Je continuais sur la ligne de sa clavicule droite, descendant toujours plus bas vers ses pointes durcies et dressées vers moi. J'en saisis une entre mes lèvres en lui donnant un soin particulier avant de passer à la seconde, lui prodiguant la même torture. Son corps se cambrait sous le mien alors que j'entrais 2 doigts en elle, glissant sans forcer tellement elle était trempé. J'amorçais une nouvelle descente et atteignis le centre de mon plaisir que j'embrassais. Bella gémit doucement à ma torture et colla plus son intimité contre ma bouche qui n'en demandait pas moins. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et s'y agrippa fortement. Je prenais volontiers tout ce qu'elle me donnait sans la laisser partir trop loin sans moi. Ses parois intimes se resserraient autour de mes doigts et elle explosa sans me laisser le temps d'arrêter avant son extase. Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, je remontais vers ses lèvres par une pluie de baisers sur sa peau douce et chaude. J'embrassais ses joues rosies par le plaisir que je venais de lui accorder alors que je me logeais entre ses jambes tremblantes.

-Tu es réchauffée maintenant? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle plongeais son regard dans le mien.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle avec des yeux suppliants. Je veux plus encore Edward!

-Je suis désolé mon amour mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de racheter de préservatifs.

-Tant pis je prends le risque, me dit-elle déterminée.

-Pas moi.

-Aller Edward s'il te plaît, m'implora-t-elle en me faisant ses yeux de biche. Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Alice sa pilule magique qu'elle m'a donné la dernière fois.

-Tu es vraiment têtue toi! M'exclamais-je en riant.

-On me l'a souvent dit en effet.

Je l'embrassais avec fièvre alors que mon érection devenait douloureuse. Je n'avais plus le choix et de toute façon, Bella ne me laissait pas l'occasion de réfléchir avec ses mouvements de bassin sous moi. Alors que nos bouches étaient sellées entres elles, je glissais en elle en savourant sa douce chaleur intime. Je me mouvais en elle lentement, ne faisant aucun geste brusque de peur de lui faire mal à cause de sa chute. Je lâchais ses lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux pendant que nous faisions l'amour tendrement.

-Cesse... de me regarder... comme si... comme si tu allais me dévorer, me dit-elle entre 2 souffle.

-Tu es tellement... belle mon amour.

Elle passa ses mains le long de mon dos dans une douce caresse alors que je me soulevais sur mes mains. Elle serra ses genoux contre mes hanches et plaqua ses mains sur mes reins en se cambrant légèrement. J'accélérais mes mouvements en elle en la regardant se mordre la lèvres inférieure et plonger son regard dans le mien. Je ne lâchais pas ses doux yeux chocolat des miens tandis qu'elle se contractait de plus en plus. Je la sentais sur le point d'exploser et décidais de sortir de son intimité avant de revenir brutalement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Je recommençais cette action encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la force la fasse plus crier de douleur que de bien. Je voulais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, mais Bella contracta chaque muscle de son corps et cria mon prénom. La voir jouir comme ça m'emmena à mon tour à l'extase et je vins en elle en plusieurs jets puissants. Je me laissais ensuite retomber sur elle de tout mon poids. Nous étions tous les 2 tremblants et en sueur mais quel bonheur d'être contre la femme que l'on aime. Je me redressais rapidement en me rappelant que son dos devait encore la faire souffrir.

-Tu es réchauffée maintenant? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle me souriait tendrement.

-Je pense qu'après une bonne douche bien chaude ça ira, me répondit-elle en longeant mes flancs du bout des doigts.

-Tu es vraiment insatiable toi! M'exclamais-je en frôlant ses lèvres des miennes.

-Je sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, me dit-elle en appuyant sur mes reins pour je me repose sur son corps toujours tremblant.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de dire à mon grand regret.

Sa peau nue contre la mienne me donnait envie de lui refaire l'amour mais nous devions aller diner avec le reste de la famille. Je me levais donc en emmenant Bella dans ma suite, lui faisant passer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je lui claquais les fesses en lui faisant pousser un cri de protestation. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, j'allumais l'eau de la douche et attendis qu'elle soit chaude avant de nous glisser sous le jet d'eau. Je laissais Bella redescendre sur le carrelage pour qu'elle profite elle aussi de cette bonne douche. Elle se retourna pour se mettre dos à moi et j'avais une belle vue sur ses fesses que je pus que toucher de mes mains.

-Edward ça suffit, râla-t-elle en se savonnant.

-Tu es trop belle mon amour et je ne peux m'empêcher de te toucher.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'au sexe toi!

-Non je ne pense qu'à toi, nue contre moi.

-C'est pareil.

Je laissais tomber pour éviter que nous ne soyons encore plus en retard que nous l'étions déjà. Nous finissions tout juste de nous rhabiller quand un coup à la porte retentit.

-Oui entrez! Criais-je à l'attention du visiteur.

-Vous venez dîner? Demanda ma mère en entrant.

-On te suit maman, répondis-je en prenant la main de Bella.

Nous descendîmes à la salle à manger et nous dinâmes en famille pour la deuxième fois depuis l'arrivée de Bella à la villa. Tout se passa très bien et la soirée s'acheva devant un film que Rose et Alice avaient choisies au grand damne d'Emmett qui pestait face au choix des filles. J'étais assis sur le canapé de gauche, Bella qui était contre moi avait repliée ses jambes et avait posée sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la serrais fort contre mon torse en embrassant de temps en temps son front. Quand le film se termina vers 23h30, mon amour bailla de fatigue et nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit à tout le monde. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts en rejoignant l'escalier et je la pris dans mes bras en lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle posa son front dans le creux de mon cou et se laissa transporter jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je donnais un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer et alla assoir Bella sur mon lit.

-Déshabille-toi mon ange, dis-je en récupérant sa nuisette derrière son oreiller.

-OK.

Elle déboutonna son chemisier verts menthe et le retira avant de dégrafer son soutient à gorge, libérant sa poitrine généreuse devant mes yeux affamés. Je détournais le regard avant de succomber à la tentation et m'activa à me dévêtir à mon tour. Je passais mon sort de basket et me retournais pour voir que Bella se tenait debout devant moi, portant sa nuisette mauve qui la rendait terriblement désirable.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, rit-elle en ouvrant les couvertures. On dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression crois-moi!

-Tu dois retourner en cours demain et il faut que tu te repose, dit-elle en se couchant. Tu dois être en forme pour ta longue semaine alors il faut dormir.

-Ne me rappelle pas que je dois te laisser 3 jours, ronchonnais-je en me plaçant à ses côtés.

-Dis-toi juste que c'est la dernière ligne droite avant ton diplôme. Tu vas savoir vendredi prochain si tu es pris ou non mais je ne me fais pas de souci là-dessus, tu vas l'avoir et tu seras un excellent médecin.

-Merci mon amour.

Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes et je ne me lassais pas de son doux visage. Elle bailla et je me plaçais sur le dos pour qu'elle prenne place contre moi dans notre position habituelle. Sa tête sur mon torse, sa main gauche posée sur ma hanche droite sous mon short, son autre main contre mon flan gauche et sa jambe emmêlée dans les miennes. Je plaçais ma main sur sa taille et soupira d'aise en sombrant peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey vous! Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de mon retard mais j'ai eu de gros soucis personnels... mon fiancé a eu un grave accident de voiture et il est encore dans le coma. Donc comme vous pouvez le comprendre... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais voici tout de même la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_A très bientôt je l'espère!_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Je me rapproche encore de toi**_

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin vers les 9h30, soupirant en me retrouvant seule dans ce grand lit froid. Edward m'avait juste embrassé avant de partir pour la fac à 7h et je m'étais rendormie rapidement. Mais là je sentais déjà le grand vide qu'il avait laissé en me quittant ce matin. Je repense souvent à ma vie avant de le rencontrer et tout était si morne, je ne vivais que pour mes cours et je ne sortais que très rarement avec mes amis. Pas de petit ami ni de fiancé, rien qu'une misérable et triste existence. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais amoureuse de l'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné de la Terre, ne vivant que dans l'attente de le revoir et de l'embrasser.

-Vivement mercredi soir! M'exclamais-je à haute voix en me levant.

J'actionnais l'ouverture des volets pour laisser le soleil pénétrer dans l'immense chambre de mon amoureux. Je fis le lit qui accueillait nos ébats mouvementés ou sensuels et allais m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Le parfum d'Edward régnait encore dans la pièce et je me délectais toujours autant de son odeur. Je prenais une douche rapide et m'enveloppais dans la serviette qu'avait du prendre mon chéri ce matin. Je respirais une nouvelle fois sa fragrance et finis de me préparer pour aller prendre mon déjeuné. Je mis une robe blanche courte avec des motifs noirs et rose dessus, laissant mon épaule avec une fine bretelle et l'autre avec une manche évasée. Je mis une paire de sandale à talons, brossa mes cheveux mouillés et passa un fin trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la cuisine et m'installa à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café brulante devant moi. C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure de la journée dans la cuisine. Je me levais avec ma tasse et fis un rapide tour de la maison avant de sortir dans le jardin, toujours personne. J'entendis une voiture arriver près du portail et une portière claqua. Je me dirigeais par là-bas et ouvris la porte sur le côté. Je tombais sur le visage de mes cauchemars et quand il me vit, il sourit de ce sourire sadique qui me torturait toujours.

-Isabella, dit-il de sa voix perverse.

-James, dis-je en commençant à trembler.

Je voulus lui fermer la porte au nez mais il m'en empêcha en posant une main dessus et en avançant vers moi. Je reculais pas à pas tout en le fixant dans les yeux, terrorisée.

-Je t'ai trouvé ma belle, dit-il en souriant toujours.. tu es vraiment splendide ma chère, les Cullen sont au petit soin pour toi on dirait.

-Vas t'en.

-Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Tu es seule? Comme c'est dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas là, ni ses frères d'ailleurs.

Je me retrouvais rapidement contre un tronc d'arbre et il colla son corps contre moi, me faisant sentir son érection qui me donnait envie de vomir. Je laissais tomber ma tasse sur le sol et elle s'écrasa pour finir par voler en éclat sur la pelouse. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher à tout moment.

-Cette robe te va à ravir Isabella et tu serais tellement mieux sans.

-Va au diable! M'exclamais-je en lui crachant au visage.

Il s'essuya avec le revers de la main sans se départir de son sourire et me gifla avec cette main, m'envoyant sur le sol.

-Tu as gardé ton caractère de feu, rit-il en se penchant en avant. C'est bien, tes nouveaux acheteurs seront ravis de cette nouvelle.

-Je n'appartiens à personne!

-Mais qu'es-tu pour le plus jeune des Cullen à ton avis? Demanda-t-il en saisissant mon bras pour me relever. Tu n'es qu'un jouet comme l'a été Tanya et quand il n'en a plus eu besoin, il l'a jeté comme une merde.

-Tu mens! Criais-je en fondant en larmes.

-Pose-lui la question et tu verras, il disait l'aimer mais au bout du compte elle a souffert.

-ça suffit tais-toi!

Je fermais les yeux, posant mes mains sur mes oreilles en me balançant d'avant en arrière pour ne plus l'écouter. Il ne disait que des mensonges juste pour me perturber et me faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je ne pus que crier encore plus. Il me força à retirer mes mains de mes oreilles et je hurlais en me débattant.

-Bella Bella stop c'est moi Emmett, me dit-il de sa voix grave. Calame-toi c'est bon il est partit.

Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me serra fort contre lui.

-EDWARD RAMENE TON CUL! Cria-t-il à mon grand étonnement.

Je fut soulager en le voyant accourir vers moi, le poignet contre sont ventre. Je me propulsais dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot contre son torse.

-Chut Bella, calme-toi mon amour, me dit-il à l'oreille.

-Pitié... dis-moi... dis-moi, sanglotais-je.

-Te dire quoi ma douce? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aime et que tout ce qu'il a dit n'est pas vrai!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais bien sûr que je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée et le serrait fort contre moi. Je versais des larmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et je pleurais toujours au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il m'avait entrainée dans le salon et me berçait contre lui en caressant mon dos, attendant que ma crise passe. Le retour de James m'avait profondément troublé et pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je devais les poser à Edward. Le nom de Tanya avait déjà été prononcé une fois et Edward avait été mal à l'aise cette fois-là. Je me devais d'avoir des réponses mais pour le moment, j'avais surtout besoin d'Edward et de sa présence.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda la voix de Carlisle tout prêt.

-Je pense qu'elle fait une crise de nerf, elle a eu peur mais elle devrait se calmer d'ici peu, répondit mon homme.

-Bon diagnostic fils, le félicita-t-il. Tu devrais la monter là-haut se reposer, elle en a besoin.

-Bien docteur, niaisa-t-il en se levant avec moi dans ses bras. À tout à l'heure.

Il nous mena jusqu'à sa chambre et m'allongea sur son lit avant d'actionner la fermeture des volets. Il les arrêta avant que la pièce ne soit plongée dans l'obscurité et vînt se coucher près de moi. Je me déplaçais et me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras forts et regarda l'atèle que lui avait posé son père un peu plus tôt. Il s'était abîmé l'articulation en donnant un coup de poing à James avant de le foutre dehors, l'envoyant valser sur le capot de sa voiture. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et me laissa bercer par le lent mouvement de sa respiration. Mes larmes se calmèrent enfin au bout d'une heure et je respirais profondément son odeur musquée avant de redresser la tête et de le regarder.

-ça va mieux? Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue avec son index.

-On fait aller, répondis-je. J'ai juste eu peur mais tu es là.

J'embrassais furtivement ses lèvres avant de me redresser.

-Au fait pourquoi es-tu là? Demandais-je alors.

-Le bateau qui devait nous amener sur le continent à eut des problèmes de moteur en pleine mer et on a poireauter jusqu'à temps qu'on nous dise qu'il n'y aura pas de transport de la journée, répondit-il en souriant. Heureusement d'ailleurs car au moins James n'a pas eu le temps de te faire du mal ou pire.

-Je sais.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensif. C'était le bon moment pour lui poser mes questions sinon je n'en n'aurais plus le courage.

-Qui est Tanya? Demandais-je en le rendant de nouveau mal à l'aise.

-Personne, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me mens pas Edward Cullen! M'exclamais en me redressant d'un coup pour m'assoir dans le lit. Il a dit qu'elle était comme moi avant et que tu t'en ais débarrasser du jour au lendemain, alors dis-moi qui elle était!

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-il en me fixant.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Mon père l'avait acheté à James quand j'avais 17 ans et nous nous sommes rapprochés, raconta-t-il les yeux dans le vague. Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi, elle avait 19 ans et je me suis d'affection pour elle. Nous avons tissé des liens particuliers et un jour elle m'a demandé à rentrer chez elle. J'ai alors refusé qu'elle me quitte car je croyais l'aimer et elle a commencé à s'éloigner peu à peu de moi, continua-t-il en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux. J'en ai eu marre et je lui aie demandé ce que j'étais pour elle. Elle m'a craché au visage des paroles douloureuses, me disant qu'elle ne s'était servie de moi que pour je la laisse partir, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé et avait attendue de m'amadouer pour pouvoir s'enfuir retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement. J'ai tout naturellement pété un boulon et je l'aie frappé de toutes mes forces pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à temps que mes frères et mon père ne me sépare d'elle et la vende à d'autres personne. Ça fait 3 ans à présent qu'elle est partie et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle, termina-t-il en attendant ma réaction.

-C'est tout? Demandais-je en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu ne me mens pas c'est sûr?

-Je te le jure Bella.

Je sentais qu'il me disait la vérité et soupira de soulagement, mes craintes évaporées d'un seul coup.

-Promets-moi une chose, déclarais-je en rompant le silence.

-Laquelle?

-Le jour où tu ne m'aimeras plus, continuais-je. Dis-le moi d'accord, je ne veux pas vivre dans le mensonge.

-Je te le promets Bella, répondit-il en souriant. Mais sache que ce jour n'arrivera probablement jamais.

-Probablement, dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Vu que tu es ici au lieu d'être à la fac, que dirais-tu de me montrer à quel point tu m'aime!

-Très tentant mon amour mais tu as besoin de reprendre tes esprits, fit-il en repoussant mes mains qui avaient retirées sa chemise de son jean pour caresser sa peau sous le tissu.

-J'ai surtout besoin de sentir que tu m'aime, susurrais-je en passant ma main sur son entre-jambe qui me prouvait son désir de poursuivre.

-Ce serait profiter de toi alors que tu es sous le choc mon amour, contra-t-il en saisissant mes poignets.

-Pas si je suis consentante mais puisque tu semble pas avoir envie de moi, il va falloir que je t'allume un peu.

Je fis passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête, lui laissant l'occasion de bien voir mes sous-vêtements qu'Alice m'avait apportée. Il avala péniblement sa salive et promena ses doigts sur mes hanches. Je me penchais vers lui et passa ma langue sur le côté de son cou, sous son oreille droite.

-La victoire est mienne, murmurais-je en déboutonnant sa chemise très lentement.

J'écartais les pans de son vêtement en passant mes mains sur sa peau nue et il souleva son buste pour que je le lui retire complètement. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et détaillant ses abdos superbement taillés dans sa peau mâte et lisse comme du marbre. Je roulais des hanches contre son érection plus que dure et souris face à cet effet qui semblait le perturber. Je dégrafais mon soutient à gorge et le retirais toujours sous son regard de braise.

-Tu joue avec le désir mon amour, susurra-t-il en tenant mes hanches contre son érection pour cesser mon mouvement de bassin.

-Je SUIS le désir Edward alors laisse-moi faire monter le plaisir en toi.

Je retirais le bouton de son jean foncé et abaissa la braguette puis le tira vers le bas en même temps que son boxer blanc. Il parut soulager en ne sentant plus aucune entrave. Il leva ses fesses et je finis de le déshabiller avant de retirer moi aussi mon dernier vêtement. Je remontais vers lui comme une tigresse et me replaçais à califourchon sur lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de le stimuler car il bandait suffisamment pour l'introduire en moi et c'est ce que je fis.

-Non de Dieu Bella, dit-il en agrippant mes hanches pour me donner son rythme.

-Je te sens tellement mieux comme ça!

Mes mouvements de bassin au-dessus de lui n'étaient ni trop lents ni trop rapides, juste ce qu'il fallait pour nous donner un intense plaisir. Je posais mes mains sur ses avant-bras qui me servait d'appuis et envoya son sexe plus profondément en moi. Pourtant j'avais besoin qu'il me touche, qu'il fasse voyager ses mains sur mon corps. Je saisis alors sa main de la mienne et les dirigea vers ma gorge. Je les fis lentement descendre jusqu'à que ce que sa paume englobe mon sein. Je pressais ses doigts pour sentir sa main masser cette partie de mon corps qui était plus sensible lors de nos ébats. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reposa sa main sur ma hanche et je me penchais vers lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je nous dirigeais moi-même vers notre paradis et nous criâmes notre plaisir dans un même souffle. Je me laissais finalement retomber sur son torse alors que nos respirations se faisaient rapides. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa en m'entraînant dans sa lancée. Je le fixais surprise par son geste tandis qu'un doux sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu continue de m'étonner de jour en jour Bella, me dit-il alors que je posais une main sur sa joue. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

-Je... je sais.

Merde! J'avais failli me vendre avant l'heure. Mais quelle abrutie!

-Bella, j'aime pas quand tu fronce les sourcils de cette manière. À quoi penses-tu?

-J'ai pas envie que tu reparte, râlais-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Ce n'est que pour l'espace de 3 jours ma belle, ensuite je serais tout à toi le temps que tu voudras de moi.

-Accroche-toi bien mon coco car ça risque de durer longtemps! Plaisantais-je en me rhabillant.

-Mais je l'espère bien!

Après quelques baisers et pleurs plus tard, il repartit pour la marina où un bateau d'un de leurs amis les attendait. Je me sentais de nouveau vide et ne quittais que rarement la chaise en osier qui se tenait sous le perron de la villa, juste au cas où il reviendrais par surprise. Mais pendant 2 jours rien ne se passa dans ce sens, sauf que Alice était intenable tellement elle était enthousiasmée pour m'habiller de la tête aux pieds.

-Laisse-la donc un peu tranquille, était intervenue Esmé alors que la petite tornade sautait partout.

-Mais c'est demain la remise des diplômes et la soirée, Bella doit être parfaite! Râla mon amie.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de t'y prendre ce soir pour lisser des cheveux, maquiller et habiller Bella. Et tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de jouer les marionnettes pour toi.

-Même pas drôle, abdiqua finalement la petite tornade turbulente.

Je remerciais Esmé par un mouvement de la tête et repartit me poster sur ma chaise. Bien sûr j'étais pressée d'être à demain soir mais j'avais peur aussi. Peur d'avouer mes sentiments pour Edward, peur de devoir un jour le quitter, peur de souffrir à cause de lui ou bien pour lui. J'avais peur pour un million de choses mais mon amour pour Edward me redonnait confiance en moi. Je serais plus heureuse avec lui que si j'étais restée à Forks, où ma vie là-bas ressemblait plus à une vie de robot. Ici j'étais bien et je ne voulais pour rien au monde changer ce bonheur auquel j'avais la chance d'avoir.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde! Je pense à vous et poste ce nouveau chapitre plein d'amour et de sentiments... mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite. J'ai une annonce à vous faire alors je vous retrouve en bas de page pour vous laisser lire la suite de _La peur de vivre_... A tout à l'heure!

PS: Merci pour reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir!

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Je t'aime**_

**PDV Edward**

3 jours que j'avais laissé Bella à la villa sur l'île. Je l'appelais tous les soirs mais je sentais une certaine distance dans sa voix. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle passait presque toutes ses journées sur le fauteuil sous le porche, regardant sans cesse le portail. Heureusement que tout cela était terminé à présent, encore une dernière soirée loin d'elle et nous serions réunis demain, ou tard dans la nuit. J'avais reçu mon diplôme de médecine avec les félicitations pour avoir eu les meilleures notes. Il ne manquait plus que celle que j'aimais pour compléter le tableau.

-Bon mon Eddy t'es prêt? Me demanda alors Emmett en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel. Tu vas louper le début.

-Oui c'est bon plus que cette maudite cravate à nouer et c'est bon.

-Tu sais le faire au moins?

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi! M'exclamais-je en finissant ma tâche.

-Du tout, bon aller on est partit.

-J'ai déjà envie de rentrer, râlais-je en montant dans l'ascenseur.

-Bah tu verras que quand tu y seras, tu ne voudras plus en repartir.

-Mouai j'en suis pas si sûre que toi tu vois.

Je continuais de pester tout le long de la route. Jasper et Emmett ne cessaient d'imaginer Rose et Alice dans leur tenue de ce soir. Moi de mon côté je n'aurais pas la chance de voir ma Bella à cette soirée, elle ne devait sûrement pas avoir envie de sortir depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivée avec James en début de semaine. Je n'eus pas le loisir de repenser à ça que nous arrivions déjà au grand hall de l'hôtel où nous allions passer une soirée interminable, enfin pour moi bien sûr. Nous retrouvâmes toute notre petite famille et je vis une femme de dos qui parlait à mon père et Esmé. Ses cheveux avait la même teinte que ceux de Bella mais ils étaient lisses et touchaient le haut de ses fesses qui devaient être particulièrement fermes. Merde Edward t'es plus tout seul! Mais cette femme était une vrai bombe, de dos évidement.

-Ah vous voilà! S'exclama ma mère en venant m'embrasser en premier. Félicitation mon chéri!

-Merci maman.

-Félicitation Edward, me dit une douce voix timide.

Je sursautais et regardais en direction de la plus belle de toutes les femmes. Finalement j'avais eu raison de mater le belle inconnue puis que c'était Bella. Elle portait une magnifique robe argent avec un super décolleté, des chaussures à talons hauts et fins. Ses douces boucles avaient été lissées et un maquillage très léger complétait la beauté qu'elle était déjà. Je me pressais pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui donner le plus passionné de tous les baisers. Elle rit contre ma bouche et encercla ma nuque pour me garder contre elle.

-Attention vous commencez à vous transformer en schtroumph! Se moqua mon frère.

-C'est le bonheur des retrouvailles, lui envoya Bella en se détachant de moi.

Nous rîmes tous et allèrent nous installer à une table nous étant réservée. Je gardais Bella contre moi et lui faisait gouter mon plat . Elle souriait et semblait heureuse pourtant, je sentais toujours cette distance entre nous. Je finis par l'entraîner sur la piste de danse sous le regard de ma famille. À ma grande surprise elle ne rechigna pas à me suivre et se laissa emmener au rythme de la musique.

-Tu semble préoccupée Bella, lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Rien de bien important.

-Tout ce qui vient de toi est important à mes yeux mon amour. Dis-moi.

-Non, répondit-elle en cachant son visage dans mon cou.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler.

-Alors ça sera quand? Demandais-je en l'attirant vers l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop curieux, me lança-t-elle en riant.

-Oui Esmé me l'a souvent dit, riais-je à mon tour.

Je l'enlaçais et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je cueillis un doux baiser de ma princesse et descendais ma bouche le long de sa gorge, récoltant de légers gémissement de sa part.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu sauras ce que je cache dans ma tête, me dit-elle en me repoussant.

-De toute façon je ne sais pourquoi je cherche à savoir puisque tu vas me le dire de toute façon.

-C'est vrai mais pas tout de suite, pas aujourd'hui. Là je veux juste être dans un bon lit et être serrée contre toi, me dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de ma nuque.

-Tu es fatiguée? Lui demandais-je en longeant les cernes sous ses beaux yeux chocolat.

-Pas nécessairement mais un petit câlin ne ferait de mal à personne, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

-On récupère nos affaires à la table et on va aller faire ce petit câlin que tu demande, dis-je en l'attirant de nouveau vers le grand hall de l'hôtel.

Elle rit face à mon empressement mais ça faisait 3 jours que je n'avais pas tenu son corps nu contre le mien, que je n'avais pas caresser sa peau douce comme du satin. Tout d'elle me manquait et j'étais pressé de ressentir toutes ces sensations divines.

-Vous partez? Me demanda mon père en me voyant enfiler ma veste de costume.

-Bella est fatiguée et moi aussi je dois l'avouer, répondis-je en aidant ma douce à enfiler son manteau.

-Bien à demain alors les enfants, nous repartiront sur l'île vers 13h, nous informa Esmé.

-OK bonne fin de nuit, leur souhaita Bella en prenant ma main.

Je nous dirigeais vers la chambre où je m'étais préparé juste avant la fête et refermais la porte derrière moi. Bella se jeta littéralement sur moi et ma bouche qui n'en demandait pas moins que les baisers de mon amour. Nos veste volèrent sur le pas de la porte et je pris ses fesses en coupe pour nous emmener vers le lit. Je la déposais sur le sol et elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise pour me la retirer ensuite. Elle laissa traîner ses lèvres sur ma peau nue et j'en frissonnais tellement c'était bon. Elle me força à m'assoir sur le lit et elle me fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je me suis vraiment préparée mentalement pour cette nuit, me dit-elle en passant ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer sa robe.

-Nous avons déjà fait l'amour Bella alors pourquoi tu as-tu eu une préparation mentale?

-Parce que ce soir est important...pour toi...pour moi...pour nous, répondit-elle en laissant glisser sa robe au sol.

J'avalais ma salive qui était restée coincée dans ma gorge tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle vînt poser ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches tout en me forçant à m'allonger. Elle s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres, laissant nos langues danser sensuellement entres elles. Je longeais sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts en remontant vers l'attache de son soutient à gorge que je retirais prestement. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour aller vers sa poitrine généreuse. Je pris un mamelon dans ma bouche et lui prodigua mes meilleurs soins avant de passer au second, lui offrant le même traitement. Elle se redressa et je l'observais à tenter de retirer le bouton de mon pantalon mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Je saisis ses poignets et attendis qu'elle me regarde, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Calme-toi Bella, lui murmurais-je. Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse.

-C'est incontrôlable, me dit-elle reprenant sa tâche.

Elle finit pas réussir et elle abaissa mon vêtement en entraînant mon boxer, mes chaussures et chaussettes en même temps. Elle remontait doucement vers moi en embrassant la peau juste sous mon nombril, mes abdos, mordillait mes clavicules, suçotait ma gorge et prit enfin mes lèvres entres les siennes. Je décidais de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en la faisant basculer, me retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, bien logé entre ses cuisses. Je retirais sa dernière barrière à notre plaisir et pris un préservatif dans la boîte posée sur la table de chevet. Je le mis en place et regarda Bella dans la yeux un long moment.

-Je t'aime Bella, lui dis-je alors en pénétrant en elle lentement.

Elle enfonça davantage sa tête dans les oreillers et ferma les yeux. Son corps se tendit quand je fus au plus profond de son être et elle murmura mon prénom. Je commençais à me mouvoir en elle et remontais ses jambes au-dessus de mes hanches. Elle enfonça ses oncles dans mon dos et je retins un cri de douleur tellement elle me faisait mal. Je prenais mon temps de lui faire l'amour, ressentant chaque mouvement, chaque sensation, chaque instant de plaisir qu'elle me donnait et que je pouvais lui donner. Son corps se cambrait à chacun de mes assauts et gémissais sensuellement. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes plusieurs fois avant d'accélérer mes mouvements en elle. Je donnais un coup de rein un peu plus fort que les autres et du coup, je lui arrachais un cri qui se devait au plaisir.

-Edward...

-Que veux-tu mon amour? Demandais-je alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je...je ne peux...plus..

-Bella?

-Je ne peux plus tenir!

-Alors laisse-toi aller mon amour.

Je l'aidais en donnant un rythme infernal à mes coups de buttoirs en elle et vînt stimuler son clitoris de mon pouce pour la soulager dans sa libération.

-OH OUI Edward! Cria-t-elle.

-PUTAIN BELLA!

Elle resserra ses parois autour de mon sexe douloureux et me laissa l'emmener au paradis, je l'y accompagnais en hurlant comme une bête sauvage en venant dans le préservatif. Je retombais lourdement sur le corps frêle de Bella qui tremblait comme une feuille. En même temps que son rythme cardiaque affolé, elle était parcourut de frissons et son corps était pris de soubresauts. Je me redressais prestement et l'observais attentivement. Des larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux fermés et je retirais le préservatif avant de m'en débarrasser dans la poubelle de la salle de bain avant d'enfiler mon boxer. Je me rallongeais près de ma petite femme qui pleurait toujours dans les draps. Je collais mon torse contre son dos et elle tourna pour me faire face, toujours couchée alors que caressais sa joue avec le dos de ma main.

-Je t'ai fais du mal Bella? Lui demandais-je alors.

-Non, me répondit-elle difficilement.

-Alors pourquoi ces larmes de crocodile?

Je réussis à lui arracher un petit rire.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, m'avoua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes de son visage.

-Tu disais que tu avais préparé cette soirée mentalement alors est-ce le bon moment pour me le dire.

Elle acquiesça de la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait peur où elle hésitait à me dire ce qui la faisait tant réfléchir.

-Edward..., commença-t-elle. Tu as changé ma vie de bien des façons...ça n'a pas toujours été facile, surtout dans les débuts mais j'ai appris à te connaître et de par la force que tu as effectué sur moi...des sentiments ont fini par apparaître dans mon cœur.

Elle prit une profonde respiration alors que mon cœur s'emballait à un rythme carrément fou.

-J'ai voulu garder en mémoire cette soirée parce que ce jour cèle enfin le commencement de notre nouvelle vie à 2..., continua-t-elle en prenant une teinte légèrement rosée. Et ce que je voulais te dire c'est que...que...

-N'aie pas peur mon amour, la rassurais-je en embrassant son nez.

Elle me fixa un instant sans ajouter un seul mot puis elle se mit à me sourire. Je ne comprenais absolument pas où elle voulait en venir mais ce sourire me rassura tout de suite sur ses intentions, elle ne voulait pas me quitter (bonne nouvelle!)

-Je t'aime Edward, me dit-elle finalement. Je t'aime comme une dingue et je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi même quelques heures. J'ai constamment besoin de tes bras, de toi, de ton corps, de ta présence.

Je restais interdit face à cet aveu qui me réchauffait instantanément le cœur. Je l'embrassais avec ferveur en laissant transparaître toutes mes émotions. Je serrais son mince corps dans l'étau du mien et versait à mon tour, quelques larmes de bonheur.

-Putain Bella! Jurais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Si tu savais combien je t'aime à la folie et depuis quand j'attendais que tu me dises que tu m'aime. Tu es toute ma vie Bella.

-Et tu es la mienne Edward, je t'aime.

-Dis-le encore, quémandais-je.

-Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau mais plus tendrement. Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore jusqu'au petit matin. Je finis par m'endormir vers 5h du matin avec Bella lovée comme à son habitude contre moi. J'aimais ce petit bout de femme à la folie et ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse parmi ma famille et avec moi (surtout avec moi!). Je laissais Morphée m'entraîner au pays des rêves serré contre l'amour de ma vie.

…...

PDV BELLA

J'ouvre doucement les yeux alors que je sens Edward respirer régulièrement, preuve qu'il dort toujours. Je redresse la tête et baillais avant de regarder mon amour dormir. Il était craquant à en mourir et je l'aimais vraiment. J'avais enfin réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments cette nuit et nous avions fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Un coup porté à la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées et me lever tout en douceur. Je passais mon soutient à gorge et mon shorty sous la chemise d'Edward et alla ouvrir à notre visiteur.

-Tiens salut Bella! S'exclama Emmett. Le Dieu de la nuit est réveillé?

-Non il dort encore, chuchotais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon homme.

-Ah merde! S'exclama-t-il visiblement déçu.

-Pourquoi tu avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire? Demandais-je. Si tu veux je peux le réveiller.

-Non non c'est bon je lui dirais quand on rentrera à la villa cette après-midi. Rose et moi on va se promener.

-OK bonne matinée alors, lui souhaitais-je.

-Ah au fait, Alice m'a donné ce sac pour toi.

-Merci Emmett.

-Ah et..., commença-t-il en me lançant un de ses affreux sourire. Très jolie ta tenue! Ajouta-t-il en avisant la chemise ouverte sur mes sous-vêtements osés

-Au revoir Emmett, souris-je en refermant la porte de la suite.

Je retournais dans la chambre en regardant l'heure: 10h30. Je laissais Edward dormir encore et alla prendre un bon bain pour me relaxer. Je me laissais aller par l'eau chaude et m'assoupis au bout de quelques minutes. Un mouvement me fit ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, me retrouvant nue dans les draps du lit.

-Tu te réveil mon amour, me murmura le doux ténor d'Edward à mon oreille.

-Je croyais que j'étais dans mon bain, dis-je en plongeant ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu y étais mais l'eau était froide donc je t'ai ramené au lit sinon tu allais attraper froid.

-Merci mon chéri.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et prenais ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je savourais ce baiser et le corps d'Edward contre le mien. Malgré notre nuit mouvementée, j'avais encore envie de lui et commençais à bouger des hanches pour lui montrer ce que je voulais de lui. Il se détacha de moi avec une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

-Désolé Bella mais il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir ce que tu veux, me dit-il un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne me suis pas totalement remis.

-Tant pis, fis-je déçue. Au moins on pourra dire que nous avons bien profité cette nuit.

-C'est peu de le dire! S'exclama-t-il en riant. J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

-Je t'aime Edward, dis-je alors qu'il me fixait.

-C'est si bon de te l'entendre dire, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime, répétais-je alors qu'il souriait de plus belle.

-Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime, m'imita-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Nous nous mîmes à rire comme des enfants et quelques minutes plus tard, le réveil sonna et je prenais conscience qu'il était 12h et que nous repartions dans seulement 1h.

-Il est temps de se préparer, me dit Edward en se levant.

-...

-Bella! Ça ne va pas?

-Si si, mentis-je.

-Dis-moi.

-J'avais espéré que j'aurais pu me promener avec toi dans la ville, avouais-je en repassant des sous-vêtements propres. Mais on dirait que le temps est contre nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour on reviendra sur le continent et on se promènera tous les 2.

-Quand?

-Quand les recherches sur toi auront cessées, répondit-il en passant une chemise et un jean clair.

-Tu n'as toujours pas reconsidéré ma demande d'appel?

-J'y aie réfléchi pendant de longs moment et une seule question me perturbait.

-Laquelle?

-Est-ce que tu nous trahirais? Demanda-t-il en me fixant froidement.

-Non, répondis-je sans baisser les yeux. Je veux juste que mon père sache que je suis vivante et qu'il cesse de me chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi, c'est tout. Il ne le mérite vraiment pas.

-Je vais en parler à Carlisle, c'est lui qui prendra la décision finale, conclut-t-il en bouclant son sac.

Je fus quelque peu satisfaite de sa réponse et sortis les vêtements du sac qu'Emmett m'avait apporté. Il contenait un mini short avec une ceinture blanche et un top blanc à damier bleu ciel qui s'attachait autour du cou. Je m'habillais en vitesse et passais à la salle de bain pour me maquiller légèrement pour cacher mes cernes. Edward entra à son tour et claqua mes fesses par la même occasion.

-Hey! M'exclamais-je en lui faisant face. On touche pas à la marchandise!

-Je la touche pas je la test, se défendit-il en me coinçant contre le lavabo.

-Satisfait?

-Tout à fait, répondit-il en se rapprochant de mes lèvres. Rien à redire.

Il m'embrassa avec force et colla son corps contre le mien. Sa langue se mêlait à la mienne avec hargne et je souris contre ses lèvres en sentant sa virilité contre mon bas-ventre. Je fis exprès de créer la friction pour qu'il perde la tête et n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps. Il nous retira nos bas, me retourna dos à lui, posa l'une de mes jambes sur le meuble avant d'entrer en moi comme un furie.

-Oh oui Edward! Criais-je alors qu'il cognait au fond de mon ventre.

-Tu l'as voulu mon amour!

Il se mouvait avec violence, frappant mes fesses de son bassin. Il allait de plus en plus vite en gémissant comme une bête. Il vînt rapidement en moi et se retira pour prendre un mouchoir pour essuyer la semence qui coulait entre mes jambes. Je me rhabillais et déposais un baiser léger sur ses lèvres alors qu'un coup porter à la porte de la suite se fit entendre. J'ouvris et reçu un baiser sur la joue de la part d'Alice qui entra ensuite comme une fusée. Jasper était à sa suite et m'embrassa lui aussi sur la joue. Je rougis à son geste et refermais la porte derrière eux.

-Il est où Edward? Demanda la petite tornade.

-Juste ici, répondit ce dernier en entrant dans le petit salon. Bonjour Alice.

-Oui oui bonjour, vous êtes prêt à partir?

-Oui je boucle nos sacs et on est go.

-Bella et moi on vous attend en bas, lui dit-elle en m'entraînant par le bras.

Je me laissais faire pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres car je savais ce qu'elle voulait.

-Alors tu lui as dit? Me demanda-t-elle une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel.

-Oui.

-Et?

-Et il en était heureux. La nuit à été sacrément torride.

-Je peux aisément le deviner, rit-elle en sautillant partout. Oh Bella Bella je suis contente qu'il est en fin trouvé la bonne personne! Et toi tu le mérite vraiment.

-Merci Alice, je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur et j'espère qu'il en a terminé avec ses crises de rage.

-Je pense que le pire est passé. Il a beaucoup souffert à cause des femmes et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu violent.

-C'est possible. En tout cas je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrir parce que je l'aime.

-Et lui aussi il t'aime. Jasper m'a avoué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était fou de toi, venant de lui je t'assure que c'est rare.

Nous continuâmes de discuter tranquillement avant d'être rejoins par nos 2 hommes qui riaient comme des gamins. Mon amour s'approcha de moi et se saisis de ma main alors que je le débarrassais de mon sac. Nous montions dans la voiture de Carlisle et Esmé alors que Alice et Jasper allaient avec Rosalie et Emmett dans la jeep de ce dernier. Nous roulions depuis 20 minutes quand nous arrivâmes au port où un bateau remorque attendait son départ. Carlisle avança sa voiture jusque sur le pont et coupa le contact.

-Je voudrais parler avec Bella seul à seule, nous dit le chef de famille en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Esmé sortit la première tandis qu'Edward restait quelques secondes de plus avant de rejoindre sa mère. Je le regardais s'éloigner vers la jeep de son frère et reportais ensuite mon attention sur Carlisle qui s'était retourné vers moi.

-Edward m'a fait part de ta demande, commença-t-il gravement. Je dois te dire franchement que je ne suis pas trop pour mais je saisis très bien que ta famille te manque. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance Bella, tu pourrais nous dénoncer sur cet unique appel.

-Mais merde Carlisle! M'exclamais-je énervée. Je ne veux pas vous dénoncer, je veux rassurer mon père! Je tiens à cette famille, aux membres qui la compose! Edward est toute ma vie BORDEL!

Je respirais difficilement et je le regardais des éclairs de rage dans les yeux. Je tentais de reprendre contenance en prenant de longues inspirations.

-Vous êtes un père aussi, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes. Vous pouvez comprendre l'angoisse de mon père à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Pour avancer dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de savoir que mon père est heureux et qu'il sache de son côté que je suis heureuse du mien et qu'il me reverra sûrement un jour. Je veux lui présenter Edward, nos enfants, la famille. Je veux pouvoir vivre sans cette angoisse qui me tiraille le ventre. Je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon alors je vous en pris! Laissez-moi téléphoner à mon père!

Il me fixa un long moment et soupira en laissant apparaître un sourire en coin semblable à celui d'Edward. Au moins je savais de qui mon amour tenait ce fameux sourire qui me faisait fondre.

-D'accord Bella, accepta-t-il finalement. Mais à une condition.

-Tout ce que vous voulez.

-Je veux une petite fille en premier, dit-il en riant.

-Comme vous voudrez!

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes, puis il me fit signe que je pouvais sortir rejoindre Edward. Je claquais la porte de la Mercedes et courus comme folle en criant son nom. Je le vis contourner la jeep d'Emmett et il me rattrapa dans mon élan un peu inquiet.

-ça ne va pas Bella? Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Il a accepté, répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état?

-Pas entièrement, c'est surtout que je t'aime.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur Edward et je veux porter le nom Cullen, je veux porter tes enfants dans mon ventre, je veux faire l'amour avec toi tous le temps. Je veux te dire à chaque seconde je t'aime.

-Tu es toute ma vie Bella, je t'aime depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu ressemblais à un chaton blessé dans ton enclos en plein soleil. Même défigurée, même abîmée autant physiquement que mentalement, je t'ai aimé dés le premier regard. J'ai voulu te protéger contre tout ce qui serait possible de te faire du mal. Puis tu as voulu me filer entre les doigts, tu étais un animal qui avait soif de liberté mais tu t'es résignée et laissée apprivoisée, touchée, aimée. Tu me donne tant Bella et savoir que tu veux rester près de moi, porter mon nom et plus tard mes enfants... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime aussi.

Je laissais glisser mes doigts sur son le bord de son visage et déposa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pense qu'il ne devait pas encore réagir face à ma déclaration improvisée mais il m'embrassa tendrement. Des applaudissements nous firent redescendre de notre bulle et je me détachais d'Edward pour voir que toute la famille était réunie autour de nous. Je rougis furieusement et me cachais dans le cou d'Edward qui riait.

-Eh ben ça c'était de la déclaration! S'exclama Emmett hilare.

-Trop romantique! Pleurnicha Alice.

-Bien joué frérot, lui lança Jasper. Tu as conquis le fauve avec douceur!

-Emmett pourquoi t'es pas comme ça! Pleura Rosalie.

-Nous avons des enfants merveilleux! Souligna Esmé les larmes aux yeux.

-Un nouveau couple dans la famille Cullen, ria Carlisle.

Edward ria à son tour et je risquais de leur jeter un petit coup d'œil mais ils partaient tous dans des directions en couple. Mon amour embrassa tendrement mon front et je tournais la tête vers lui pour voir dans ses yeux un intense bonheur.

-Tu es incroyable Bella, murmura-t-il en me souriant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu me fais une déclaration tellement belle alors que tu as été enlevé il y a quelques mois et qu'on t'a acheté pour devenir ma femme, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague. Mais tu as appris à me connaître, tu m'as changé de façon radical et voilà que tu m'aime comme moi je peux t'aimer! Que demander de plus?

-Peut-être un baiser de l'homme que j'aime, dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion..

Il me sourit de nouveau et se pencha pour cueillir mes lèvres des siennes. Elle se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre et il ouvrit ensuite sa bouche pour caresser ma langue de la sienne. Nos langue se caressèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air nous rappelle à l'ordre. Il posa son front contre le mien et inspira profondément. Je sursautais quand le capitaine du bateau annonça notre arrivée au port de l'île.

-Aller en voiture! S'écria Emmett en faisant peur à la moitié des passagers autour de lui.

-On remonte dans la voiture avec Carlisle? Demandais-je à Edward qui avait pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Oui, répondit-il en faisant son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais. Aurais-tu peur de mes parents maintenant?

-Absolument pas, répondis-je alors que nous approchions de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Vivement que l'on soit arrivé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais me blottir contre toi devant un bon film qui m'endormirait doucement.

-A y réfléchir c'est une excellente idée mon amour, acquiesça-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

-Merci, dis-je en m'installant derrière le côté conducteur.

Il fit le tour rapidement et vînt s'installer près de moi en me souriant. Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes avant de boucler sa ceinture. Je souris à mon tour et remarquais que Carlisle nous observait dans le rétroviseur, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage rayonnant. Il était heureux de voir son fils souriant et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il mit ensuite la voiture en route et je me détournais pour regarder le paysage défilé sous mes yeux émerveillés. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la ville et je regrettais de l'avoir quittée si tôt. Nous arrivâmes au bout de 30 minutes de trajet au milieu des bois et je soupirais alors que passions les portes du portail électrique de la villa des Cullen. Une fois les voitures garées dans le garage familiale, nous descendîmes et récupérèrent nos sacs dans le coffre. Tout le monde se dispersa dans les 4 coins de la maison et je suivis docilement Edward jusqu'à sa chambre pour déposer nos affaires. Nous pénétrâmes dans le mini studio incorporé à la villa et je posais mon sac sur le bureau près de celui de mon homme et commença à en retirer chacun de nos vêtements que je mis dans la panière à l'entrée de la chambre dans le couloir. Je revins ensuite en refermant la porte derrière moi et allais retrouver Edward qui s'était étendu en travers de son lit, les yeux fermés. Moi aussi j'étais fatiguée alors je m'allongeais près de lui pour me blottir ensuite contre son corps chaud. Je devinais qu'il s'était déjà endormit car sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Je souris en repensant à nos ébats et m'endormis à mon tour en laissant défiler un rêve paisible. Tant pis pour le film!

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère qu'il vous a plu car moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!**

**Je vous ai annoncé plus haut que je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose... eh bien sachez que je vais poster une nouvelle fiction... eh oui enfin! Le petit sondage a porté ses fruits et c'est donc **_Une rencontre explosive _**qui a remporté le suffrage! **

**Je vous promet que je posterais bientôt ce premier chapitre alors soyez nombreux à venir lire et laisser des impressions!**

**A très bientôt!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Eh oui me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre... j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre avec tout ça! Je viens de finir de passer mes examens pour mon bac et j'espère que je vais l'avoir! (croise tous les doigts même ceux des pieds!)**

**Je pense à ceux qui ont encore des épreuves à passer alors je leur dis MERDE!**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et je tiens à signaler que j'écris seule ma fiction et que personne ne la corrige, donc pour ceux qui croyaient que je piochais mes idées à droite et à gauche ils ont tort! J'ai tout simplement beaucoup d'imagination!  
**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en priant pour qu'il vous plaise et je me sauve publier le second chapitre de _une rencontre ewplosive_.**

**A très bientôt!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Prendre soin de toi**_

PDV Bella

Je me réveillais doucement en sentant les draps tout autour de moi, j'étais en sueur mais je tremblais de froid. J'ouvris les yeux et je pus remarquer que les volets avaient été abaissés et que la chambre était plongée dans une pénombre presque totale. Je me redressais avec un mal de crâne terrible et me levais difficilement pour passer un peignoir vu qu'Edward m'avait déshabillée pour me passer une nuisette. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus dans la chambre et c'est chancelante et tremblotante que je sortis pour me rendre au rez de chaussée où il devait surement se trouver. Ma vue se troublait et je passais le dos de ma main sur mon front en sueur, je devais probablement avoir attrapée froid cette nuit pendant le cour moment où j'avais été dehors avec Edward. J'arrivais au salon et regardais que tout le monde était là en train de regarder la télé. Chaque couple sur son canapé et Edward tout seul sur le dernier. C'est Alice qui me vit en premier et m'adressa un petit sourire alors qu'elle était lovée contre Jasper qui lui-même était plongé dans le film. Je me sentis défaillir et le sourire d'Alice disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

-ça ne va pas Bella? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je m'appuyais sur l'embrasure de la porte.

-Non, répondis-je alors que je sentais mes jambes céder sous mon poids.

-BELLA! Cria-t-elle alors que je me sentais tomber.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Edward bondir de son canapé mais ce fût Jasper qui était le plus proche qui me rattrapa dans ma chute avant que ma tête ne heurte le sol. Il appliqua une main sur mon front toujours plus en sueur et grogna.

-Elle est brulante, dit-il alors qu'il me soulevait pour me poser ensuite sur le canapé qu'occupait Edward juste à l'instant.

-Emmett va me chercher ma trousse dans mon bureau s'il te plaît, lui ordonna Carlisle pendant qu'il s'asseyait près de moi.

-Bien chef!

-Bella regarde-moi veux-tu, me dit-il ensuite en prenant mon pouls.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de lui obéir et détournais bien vite les yeux pour regarder ensuite Edward qui caressait tendrement mon crâne douloureux.

-Où as-tu mal Bella? Demanda ensuite le médecin.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un marteau cogne contre ma tête, répondis-je en fermant les yeux. J'ai des vertiges et j'ai froid.

-Elle est blanche comme un linge on dirait une morte, plaisanta Emmett en posant la trousse de Carlisle près de lui.

Pendant que Carlisle effectuait son examen, je continuais de regarder mon amour alors qu'il me souriait tendrement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Carlisle soupira et referma sa trousse en notant quelque chose sur une ordonnance qu'il tendit à Esmé.

-Pourrais-tu te rendre au village et aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour Bella mon amour? Demanda-t-il alors que je souris faiblement à cet élan d'amour envers elle que je voyais pour la première fois.

-J'y vais tout de suite, répondit-elle après m'avoir embrasser sur le front.

-Alors? S'impatienta Edward.

-Une mauvaise bronchite doublée d'une grippe, répondit Carlisle en soupirant. Nous n'avons pas pensés à la vacciner à son arrivée. Elle sera sur pieds d'ici quelques temps, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit en contact avec l'air de dehors où elle pourrait attraper une autre saloperie à cause de sa faiblesse immunitaire. Cela pourrait se transformer en pneumonie et je ne voudrais pas devoir l'hospitaliser.

-On va faire attention, lui assura Jasper qui apportait une épaisse couverture polaire d'hiver.

-Elle est contagieuse? Demanda Rosalie que je n'avais pas remarquée.

-Non nous sommes protégés pour ce genre de virus assez virulents sur l'île, répondit-il en me souriant. Bon si nous mettions un nouveau film? Proposa-t-il ensuite.

-Cette fois c'est aux filles de choisir! S'exclama Alice en sautant comme une gazelle jusqu'au meuble.

-Pas un film à l'eau de rose! Hurla Emmett en bondissant vers elle.

-Tu viens de nous faire supporter une heure et demie d'un film qui faisait pan pan et des voitures partout alors tu me laisse choisir avec Rose et Bella sinon je te mets un coup de pied dans les parties! Cria notre petit lutin rouge comme une pivoine.

-OK OK, céda-t-il en allant s'assoir sur son canapé avec Rosalie.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on met Rose? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais moi j'ai bien envie de voir Transformers moi, répondit cette dernière en se blottissant contre le torse de son homme.

-Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça! S'exclama Edward qui revenait de la cuisine avec une tisane brulante pour moi.

-Carlisle? S'enquit Alice.

-Pas de souci je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Emmett?

-Ouai vas-y au moins c'est bien il y a de l'action.

-Et toi Bella?

-Comme tu veux? Soufflais-je en me redressant pour prendre la tasse qu'Edward me tendait.

-Bien alors c'est parti!

Elle mit le DVD et courut jusqu'à Jasper qui l'accueillit contre lui. Edward se mit dans mon dos contre l'accoudoir et me serra contre lui. J'étais bien emmitouflée dans la couverture chaude et je buvais lentement ma tisane qui me faisait un bien fou entre les jambes d'Edward. Quand je l'eus fini il me prit la tasse et la posa au sol. Je posais ma tête contre son cou et soupira d'aise.

-Repose-toi mon amour, murmura-t-il en embrassant ma tempe. Tu vas vite être sur pieds.

-Je t'aime Edward, dis-je en embrassant sa gorge.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Je luttais pendant quelques minutes contre le sommeil et me laissais finalement faire en m'endormant dans la sécurité de ses bras. Je fus tirer de mon sommeil bien trop rapidement à mon goût par quelque chose de froid et de mouillé sur mon front. Je râlais et m'enfonça un peu plus au chaud dans ma couverture.

-Bella mon amour il faut prendre tes médicaments, me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

-Elle est de plus en plus chaude, remarqua Carlisle alors que j'ouvrais les yeux difficilement. Il faut la mettre dans un bain d'eau froide pour faire baisser la température.

-Tu crois que ça risque d'augmenter? Demanda mon amoureux.

-Elle avoisine les 41° il ne faut pas qu'elle passe au-dessus.

-D'accord je vais l'y mettre dés qu'elle aura pris ses médicaments.

Il s'exécuta sur le champ et me donna des pilules que j'avais en grimaçant tellement j'avais mal dans la gorge. Il me sourit en caressant ma joue avant de me soulever du canapé duquel je n'avais pas bougé.

-Comment te sens-tu amour? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il m'avait déposé sur son lit.

-Fatiguée, répondis-je en frissonnant alors qu'il me retirais de la chaude couverture.

-C'est normal, je vais te faire couler un bon bain pendant que tu te déshabille d'accord?

-OK.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et j'entendis l'eau couler quelques secondes plus tard. Je me mis debout et laissa glisser ma robe de chambre au sol ainsi que ma nuisette. Mes jambes tremblaient sous moi alors que je rejoignais Edward dans l'autre pièce. Il releva la tête de la baignoire pratiquement pleine et jugea ma nudité, ce qui me fit rougir.

-Ah enfin une petite couleur sur ce visage trop pâle à mon goût, dit-il en se levant pour toucher mon front.

-Je suis si blanche que ça?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Il m'aida à entrer dans l'eau glaciale et je poussais un cri sous la surprise.

-Désolé amour mais il faut faire baisser cette fièvre de cheval, s'excusa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je en grelotant. J'espère que ça va passer vite.

-Oui mon amour, il te faut du repos, beaucoup même et ensuite tu pourras de nouveau te sentir mieux.

-C'est pas trop ce à quoi j'espérais pour le début de tes vacances, regrettais-je en le fixant.

-De toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu me voir souvent pendant ces 2 prochains jours, me rassura-t-il en souriant. Je dois aller au village pour reprendre le cabinet de l'ancien médecin de l'île demain matin. Ensuite je dois passer à la mairie pour le permis de construire afin de démolir et reconstruire un cabinet bien plus grand et moderne, puis enfin je dois contacter les fournisseurs et tout le toutim pour être tranquille pendant les travaux.

-Quel programme! M'exclamais-je en riant malgré ma fatigue. Bon je peux sortir maintenant?

-Tu es peut-être malade mais ton mauvais caractère persiste, bougonna-t-il en prenant une serviette derrière lui. Aller viens avant de tomber encore plus malade.

Je sortis de la baignoire et allais vers Edward qui m'entoura de la serviette. Il me frictionna pour me réchauffer et m'entraîna ensuite dans la chambre. Il parût réfléchir quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je.

-Eh bien tu n'as que de petites tenue pour la nuit, répondit-il. Alors je cherche une solution pour que tu sois plus au chaud.

-Bah tu pourrais me prêter des affaires à toi, proposais-je en repensant à quelque chose.

-ça c'est une idée!

-Euh Edward? L'interrompis-je alors qu'il allait ouvrir son armoire.

-Oui mon amour?

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dis-je alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella? Tu m'inquiète d'un coup.

-Je... je, hésitais-je en le voyant de nouveau froncer les sourcils. Ne m'en veux pas si je te le dis.

-Crache le morceau, soupira-t-il anxieux.

-Eh ben quand t'étais pas là je prenais tes vêtements pour dormir, avouais-je en fixant le sol. Tu me manquais et tes affaires portaient ton odeur alors cela me faisait penser à toi. Je suis désolée si j'ai fait...

-Bella Bella, dit-il en s'approchant comme un félin vers moi. Pourquoi penses-tu que cela me gênerais?

Il posa ses bras sur mes épaules et je relevais doucement les yeux vers lui. Il semblait pas en colère du tout.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en lui offrant un pauvre sourire. Peut-être parce que tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je touche à tes affaires.

-A la base je n'aurais pas aimé que tu touches à mes affaires sans mon autorisation, dit-il alors que j'avalais ma salive avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

-Je suis désolée Edward, m'excusais-je les larmes aux yeux. Mais tu me manquais tellement alors...

-Ce n'est rien bébé, dit-il en riant. Je suis même flatté que tu te sentes en sécurité dans mes vêtements. J'aurais moins apprécié que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui le fasse, mais si ça te faisait te sentir mieux alors il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Merci, le remerciais-je en lui rendant son sourire. Donc je peux reprendre ce que je portais?

-Bien sur mon ange, accorda-t-il alors que j'allais un coin de son armoire et soulevais une pile de vêtements.

-Eh bien, tu les avais bien cachés dis-donc! S'exclama-t-il en jugeant le short de basket et le tee-shirt.

-Je n'avais pas envie que tu les prennes avec toi, avouais-je en retournant vers le lit. Alors je les ai caché sous d'autres vêtements.

-Tu es vraiment ingénieuse ma petite femme, dit-il alors que passais ses vêtements.

Un léger vertige s'empara de moi et je m'assis aussitôt sur le lit. Edward s'approcha aussitôt et s'assit juste à mes côtés pour toucher mon front.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, dit-il en ouvrant les draps pour que je m'y glisse. Tu devrais dormir mon amour, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger et tes médicaments.

-Reviens-moi vite, ordonnais-je en m'enfonçant dans les oreillers.

-10 minutes top chronos! S'exclama-t-il en glissant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-OK.

Il sortit de la chambre et je fermais les yeux pour tenter d'oublier cet affreux mal de tête. La gorge me brulait de plus en plus et la fièvre me prenait de nouveau. Je réussis pourtant à m'endormir en quelques secondes en attendant qu'Edward ne revienne.

…...

PDV Edward

Je refermais la porte de ma chambre et pris la direction du rez de chaussée pour voir ce que Esmé avait pu préparer pour le repas. Je pénétrais dans la cuisine où ma mère cuisinait tranquillement, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper étaient assis au comptoir en train de discuter alors que Emmett tournait autour de notre mère en tentant de mettre le doigt dans un des plats en préparation.

-Bat les pattes espèce d'ogre! S'exclama Esmé en lui donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur les mains. C'est pas pour toi c'est pour Bella et Edward ça!

-Mais j'ai faim moi! Se plaignit-il en allant bouder plus loin.

-Tu as toujours faim, dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine. Je passe juste récupérer nos assiettes.

-Encore 2 minutes et ce sera prêt, me dit ma mère en me souriant.

-Comment va Bella? Demanda alors Jasper inquiet.

-Bof, répondis-je en m'adossant au comptoir. Le bain n'a pas donné grand chose et elle est prise de vertiges.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, tenta de me rassurer Emmett. Elle est forte notre petite Bella, je suis sûr que demain elle sautera partout!

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais fais des études de médecine chère frère, me moquais-je légèrement.

-C'est ça ris toubib! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Aller rejoins-la frangin.

Je pris le plateau que Esmé avait garni et posa le sac de médicaments de Bella. Je sortis après l'avoir remercié et souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je montais les marches menant jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvris la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. Il faisait sombre malgré la lampe de chevet posée sur mon bureau. Je mis le plateau sur mon bureau et me dirigeais vers l'autre pièce pour voir que Bella dormait, emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Cela me fit mal au cœur de devoir la réveiller mais elle devait manger pour retrouver des forces. Je m'assis près d'elle et caressa tendrement ses cheveux et descendis le long de sa joue. Elle s'agita en fronçant les sourcils et ouvris à peine les yeux pour les refermer ensuite, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as fais vite, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Pas plus de 10 minutes mon ange, lui rappelais-je en souriant alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Viens manger un peu Bella.

-Tu me portes? Demanda-t-elle en me tendant ses bras.

-Bien sûr mon amour, répondis-je en la soulevant comme une mariée.

Je me surpris encore de sa légèreté quand elle était dans mes bras. Elle était tellement menue et semblait tellement fragile que j'avais peur de la brisée en allant trop fort quand je la serrais dans mes bras. Je l'emmenais vers le petit salon et la posa dans le canapé. J'allais ensuite chercher le plateau et le mis sur la petite table avant d'aller allumer la télé. Je mis la chaîne des films pour enfants, car c'est à cela qu'elle me faisait penser à ce moment-là, à une petite fille fragile.

-Oh j'adorais ce dessin animé quand j'étais petite! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant la télé. Je m'imaginais être la demoiselle en détresse et que Hercule venait me sauver du méchant Dieu! (référence au dessin animé Hercule)

Je ris face à son enthousiasme et revins vers elle en prenant un plaide que j'étalais sur elle avant de m'assoir à ses côtés. Apparemment cela ne devait pas lui convenir car elle le souleva légèrement.

-Viens avec moi s'il te plait, me dit-elle en souriant.

-OK, répondis-je en me glissant sous le plaide.

Je pris le bol de soupe et lui donnais avec une cuillère et je pris ensuite le mien. Nous mangeâmes en silence et quand nous eûmes fini, je redisposais tout sur le plateau et serra Bella contre moi. Elle était plongée dans le film et quand je la regardais, je vis qu'elle mimait les paroles des personnages au rythme de leurs chansons. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir dormir malgré sa fièvre qui persistait. Je lui fis prendre de nouveaux médicaments pour ses quintes de toux et son mal de gorge. Je l'embrassais de temps en temps sur la joue ou sur la tempe, je respirais aussi ses cheveux qui sentaient son shampoing à la fraise avant d'y poser mes lèvres. Vers la fin du film, j'étais tellement pris moi aussi que je sursautais en sentant ses lèvres dans mon cou, sous mon oreille. Elle sourit contre ma peau et remontait ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire pour venir toucher mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient brulantes et je posais une main sur son front en sueur pour constater qu'il était encore plus bouillant que tout à l'heure. Je fronçais les sourcils et détachaient mes lèvres des siennes à regret.

-ça ne va pas Edward? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je vais chercher le thermomètre, répondis-je en me levant. Il me semble que tu as encore plus de fièvre.

Je pris ce que je cherchais et revins vers elle en déposant l'instrument dans son oreille. Il émit un bip quelques secondes ensuite et fus surpris de voir qu'elle avait 41,1°. elle avait encore augmenté et j'eus soudain peur pour elle.

-Je vais te mettre au lit, lui dis-je en la reprenant dans mes bras. Il faut absolument que tu te repose pour que cette foutue fièvre baisse.

Je la déposais dans les draps et les remontais sur son corps. Malgré ses joues rosées, le reste de son visage était pâle et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me déshabillais pour finir en boxer et allais me coucher de mon côté du lit. Sans que je puisse faire un mouvement de plus, elle se blottit contre moi en prenant sa position habituelle. Je passais mes bras autour de son corps chaud et m'endormis.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver cette semaine! J'ai une très bonne nouvelle: J'AI EU MON BAC! Je suis trop contente! Pas que j'y croyais pas mais bon ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on réussit bien quelque chose dans sa vie!**

**Sinon vu que je suis en vacances pour cette semaine, je vous poste un chapitre ce soir et peut-être un dimanche dans les 2 fictions, je ne sais pas trop encore! **

**Bon aller j'arrête ici le blabla et vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre qui est attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas! **

**Je remercie avant tous ceux qui lisent mes fictions et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, même si c'est juste pour nous dire: "super". Comme je l'ai vu dans de nombreuses ff, les reviews sont un peu notre salaire en quelque sorte!**

**Bon aller cette fois j'arrête! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**L'appel**_

PDV Edward

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Bella était tombée malade et qu'elle se rétablissait lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Sa fièvre de cheval avait disparût au bout de 5 jours mais ses poumons étaient encombrés et elle s'essoufflait rapidement. J'avais décidé de la garder enfermée dans la maison et un maximum dans la chambre sans contact avec les autres pour qu'ils ne ne la contamine pas. Moi-même je désinfectais à l'alcool mes mains et mes bras avant de la toucher. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais réglé tout ce que j'avais à faire et la démolition de mon futur cabinet avait déjà commencé. Je me rendais souvent sur les lieux et observais l'avancé des travaux. Nous étions vendredi après-midi et il était 14h quand je rentrais chez moi. Nous étions au mois de novembre et le soleil nous donnait toujours de sa chaleur. C'était l'un des avantages d'être près de l'équateur car il n'y avait pas de grands froids mais des saisons de pluie qui débutaient vers le mois de décembre et s'arrêtaient vers mars. Je garais ma Volvo dans le garage et entrais ensuite dans la maison pour aller retrouver ma petite femme dans notre chambre.

-Ah te voilà Edward, m'accueillit mon père en souriant. Je me suis permis d'aller voir Bella et j'ai pu constater qu'elle se portait bien.

-Oui j'ai pensé qu'elle allait pouvoir de nouveau sortir un peu vu qu'il ne fait pas froid dehors, dis-je en allant vers les escaliers.

-Cela lui redonnera du moral, accorda Carlisle. Je penses aussi que c'est le bon moment pour elle de joindre ses proches, ajouta-t-il gravement.

-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance? Demandais-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais si toi tu lui fais confiance alors c'est pareil pour moi, répondit-il en me tendant un téléphone portable. Il est jetable et un ami l'a trafiqué pour qu'il ne soit pas traçable.

-Merci papa, le remerciais-je en prenant l'appareil. Je vais lui donner et elle l'appellera dans le salon.

-C'est toi qui vois mon fils.

Je pris la direction des escaliers et montais les marches 4 à 4. j'avais hâte de revoir ma petite femme et j'entrais dans la pièce rapidement. Je la parcourus du regard mais ne la vis pas et pensais alors qu'elle devait se trouver dans la salle de bain. Je pénétrais dans la seconde pièce et souris en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain dans une minuscule serviette qui s'arrêtait juste au milieu de ses cuisses fines. Avec ces 2 semaines d'abstinences, je bandais direct en la voyant dans cette tenue. Elle me vit et un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres pleines alors que ses cheveux mouillés goutaient légèrement sur sa peau mate.

-Hey mon amour! S'exclama-t-elle en approchant vivement de moi. Tu es enfin arrivé!

-Oui ma chérie, dis-je en l'enlaçant contre moi en tachant d'oublier mon érection. Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-Je pète le feu tu veux dire, garantit-elle en riant. Carlisle est venu me voir et il a dit que j'étais rétablie à 96%!

-Oui je sais il me l'a dit quand je suis arrivé, acquiesçais-je en m'éloignant d'elle. Tu vas pouvoir sortir maintenant, mais pas longtemps.

-Chouette! Ça fait plaisir à entendre! S'écria-t-elle en plaquant son corps contre le mien.

Je bougeais mal à l'aise en sentant chaque forme de son corps mince contre le mien et ma virilité se manifestait de nouveau.

-Euh Bella..., hésitais-je en la repoussant.

-Oui? Demanda-t-elle troublée.

-Tu pourrais t'habiller correctement s'il te plait? Je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps.

-Ah OK, accorda-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit un slim noir et un haut turquoise ainsi que des sous-vêtements bleu nuit. Je la regardais laisser glisser la serviette le long de son corps et observais la chute de ses reins et la rondeur de ses fesses fermes. Elle se tenait de profile et je remontais vers la forme de ses seins. Elle se pencha et enfila son shorty lentement, très lentement. Mes impulsions prirent le dessus et je me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas rapide et saisis son poignet alors qu'elle allait se saisir de son soutient à gorge. Elle releva un regard surpris vers moi et je l'attirais vers moi en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit quand je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et que je la suçais avidement. Je laissais mes main voyager dans son dos et finis par prendre ses fesses en coupe. Je lui donnais l'impulsion et la soulevais pour qu'elle accroche ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'emmenais vers notre lit et la coucha en posant tout mon poids sur elle. Elle lâcha mes lèvres essoufflée et s'attaqua à ma gorge qu'elle dévora alors que je massais ses seins.

-Edward, gémit-elle en se cambrant contre moi.

-Je n'en peux plus mon amour, dis-je d'une voix rauque. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Elle grogna à mes mots et commença à retirer les boutons de ma chemise. Ne trouvant pas cela assez rapide, elle les arracha littéralement et ils allèrent s'éparpiller dans la chambre. Je gémis à son acte et décidais de reprendre les choses en main. Je repris ses lèvres d'assaut et glissais l'une de mes mains le long de son ventre qui se soulevait avec rapidité. Je passais mes doigts sous son shorty et caressais les plis de son intimité trempée de son plaisir. Une envie irrésistible de la gouter me pris et je lâchais sa bouche pour descendre vers mon objet de convoitise. J'embrassais ses seins, son ventre, jouait de ma langue sur son nombril avant d'entreprendre de faire glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes lisses. J'embrassais son mont de vénus et respirais profondément son odeur intime en souriant.

-Tu sens bon mon amour, murmurais-je en la fixant dans les yeux alors que je passais ma langue sur son sexe brillant. Et tellement délectable en plus!

-Edward cesse de me faire languir! Souffla-t-elle en me regardant faire.

Je souris et passait de nouveau ma langue sur ses lèvres intimes, déclenchant de ce fait une longue plainte en provenance de ma poitrine. J'entrais directement 2 doigts en elle et titillait son bouton de chair de ma langue. Je donnais un rythme rapide et profond de vas-et-viens en elle.

-Oh oui Edward! S'écria-t-elle en se cambrant contre ma bouche. Comme ça oui plus vite!

J'accélérais à sa demanda et entrais un 3ème doigt pour accompagner les 2 autres. Elle se tendit en resserrant ses parois autour de ma main et pour l'aider à atteindre son paroxysme, je vins mordiller son clitoris et elle se mit à convulser en criant mon prénom plusieurs fois alors que son orgasme la foudroyait. Je restais quelques secondes à laper son plaisir qui coulait de son sexe et remontais ensuite pendant que ses tremblements s'apaisaient. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et je déposais juste un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je la laissais juste se gouter dans ma bouche quelques secondes et la regardait tendrement dans les yeux. Elle me sourit et détachant lentement ma ceinture et mon jean que je retirais rapidement avec mon boxer. Je tendis le bras vers la table de chevet pour prendre un préservatif que je plaçais sur mon sexe tendu à bloc. Je me remis entre les jambes de ma douce et encra mon regard dans le sien en me dirigeant vers son entrée.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle en posant une main au creux de mes reins et l'autre sur ma joue.

-Autant que je t'aime Bella, ajoutais-je en la pénétrant lentement.

J'entrais en elle doucement et en plusieurs fois. Quand j'eus atteint le fond de son intimité, je restais sans bouger le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ma grosseur. C'est elle qui commença à bouger des hanches pour m'intimer à bouger à mon tour. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors j'entrais et sortais d'elle en un rythme très lent et très profond. Elle retira sa main de ma joue pour la poser dans le milieu de mon dos alors que j'accélérais mes mouvements en elle.

-Edward je... je t'aime mon... amour, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Moi aussi mon cœur, dis-je en lui donnant à présent des coups de boutoirs plus forts, presque violents.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se resserra violemment autour de moi et s'arqua en décollant son dos du lit. Elle cria son plaisir alors que j'explosais à mon tour en elle dans le préservatif en gémissant son prénom. Je retombais lourdement à ses côtés en jetant la capote usagée dans la poubelle près du lit. Elle se blottit dans mes bras en respirant difficilement. Je levais les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Quand nous eûmes récupérés une respiration correcte, elle se redressa pour se mettre debout et une violent quinte de toux la secoua.

-Bella, m'inquiétais-je en me levant d'un bond. Respire mon amour, respire calmement.

-ça va ne t'inquiète pas, croassa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vouloir te faire sortir maintenant.

-Edward ça fait 2 semaines que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors à seulement regarder les paysage par les baies vitrées de la chambre, dit-elle en se rhabillant. Et puis je suis guérie à 96% rappelle-toi.

-OK j'abdique! Ah oui mon père m'a donné ça pour toi, ajoutais-je en lui montrant le téléphone. Il est temps pour toi d'appeler ton père.

Elle fit les gros yeux et avala sa salive en me regardant. Elle avait peur mais je ne voyais pas trop bien pourquoi, elle allait pouvoir rassurer son entourage et être plus heureuse de son côté. J'allais vers elle et l'enlaçais en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, la rassurais-je en prenant ses joues dans mes mains pour la regarder. Ton père va être heureux de t'avoir au téléphone.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour ça, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Il va tracer l'appel, vous retrouver et il vous fera arrêter! Paniqua-t-elle en laissant ses yeux s'inonder de larmes. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève à vous, à toi je ne...

-Chut, l'interrompis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Mon père a des ressources et des amis pour que cela n'arrive pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il nous trouve et puis, le portable est jetable et in-traçable une fois éteint. Aller on va descendre, autant se débarrasser de ça tout de suite.

Je m'habillais en vitesse de mon boxer, de mon jean et de ma chemise de tout à l'heure sous le regard attentif de Bella. Je lui souris et elle détourna la tête en rougissant. Mon Dieu qu'elle était excitante!

-Merci, dit-elle en me regardant de nouveau.

-J'ai pensé à voix haute hein? Demandais-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

-Si tu as pensé à que j'étais excitante alors oui, répondit-elle en riant.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas un scoop ni un secret.

Je pris sa main et nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée puis nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où tout le monde était là sauf Esmé qui devait être à la cuisine. Je fis un signe à mon père de la tête et emmenais Bella un peu plus loin alors qu'il baissait le volume de la télé sous les cris d'Emmett.

-Bella va appeler son père, se contenta-t-il de dire à mon frère déchaîné.

-Ah OK désolé Bells, s'excusa-t-il de suite.

-Pas grave.

Je la fis s'assoir à la table du salon et posais le téléphone juste devant elle alors que j'allais me mettre en face d'elle. Elle se saisit de l'appareil et je n'avais plus qu'à lui faire confiance à présent. Elle commença à composer un numéro avant de refermer le téléphone pour me regarder dans les yeux ensuite.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je alors que tous écoutaient notre échange.

-Vous me faites confiance, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas vous dénoncer?

-Je n'en sais rien Bella je te fais confiance parce que je t'aime. Mais toi il faut que tu sache si tu m'aime assez pour mentir à ton père sur nous.

-Bien sur je t'aime! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Alors cela me suffit pour te faire confiance.

Elle soupira longuement avant de se saisir de nouveau du téléphone pour composer le numéro. Elle mit le haut parleur et le posa sur la table alors que l'on entendait le bip. Je coupais ma respiration entendant répondre un homme à la voix grave tout en observant Bella qui tremblait légèrement.

…...

PDV Bella

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration alors que je venais de poser le téléphone entre moi et Edward. Je tremblais tellement j'appréhendais cet appel et quand j'entendis la voix de mon père je ne savais plus quoi dire.

-Chef Swan, s'annonça mon père.

-...

-Allo!

-Papa c'est Bella, dis-je en fixant le seul qui était capable de me calmer.

-Bella! S'exclama-t-il alors. C'est bien toi ma chérie?

-Oui c'est moi, répondis-je en prenant la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

-Oh mon Dieu ma puce je te croyais morte! Pleura-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Où es-tu Bella? Comment vas-tu? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi!

-Oui je sais papa, dis-je en laissant mes larmes couler à flots. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis mais je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais bien et que tu ne dois plus être inquiet pour moi.

-Mais je veux savoir où tu es et si tu as été enlevé ou es-tu partie?

Je laissais un blanc ne sachant pas quoi répondre car je ne m'étais pas préparée à ses question. Je regardais Edward qui me souriait tendrement, me faisant complètement confiance.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, répondis-je alors. Mais je me suis réveillée chez des personnes qui m'ont dit que j'allais être vendue à des gens.

-Mais tu vas bien ma chérie?

-Je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas, le rassurais-je en serrant la main de mon amoureux. On m'a sauver de leur griffes et je suis chez une famille que j'aime.

-Ils ne veulent pas te renvoyer à la maison?

-C'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, dis-je en fixant les Cullen un à un.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne veux pas partir Charlie, l'éclairais-je. Je suis bien là-bas et je ne veux pas les quitter.

-Mais enfin Bella, ta vie est avec ta famille et tes amis ici à Forks! Cria-t-il dans le combiné. Je t'ordonne de revenir!

-Non, fis-je catégorique. Ma vie est avec eux papa; je les aime et je suis amoureuse!

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse?

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, répondis-je en séchant mes larmes. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je ne veux pas revenir reprendre des habitudes que je ne supportais déjà plus.

-Tu es ma fille Bella, commença-t-il à pleurer. Tu es mon bébé et tu me manque.

-Toi aussi tu me manque, pleurais-je à mon tour. Je te promets de te donner des nouvelles souvent.

-Angela et Jessica sont-elles aussi avec toi?

-Non mais elles ont elles aussi trouvées leur bonheur alors je voudrais que tu rassure leur famille.

-D'accord Bella, accepta-t-il finalement. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bien ma puce et j'espère que tu reviendras un jour à la maison.

-Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais, lui avouais-je en fixant Edward qui avait le regard dans le vague. Je vais te laisser maintenant.

-Non attends Bella, tenta-t-il de me retenir. Je veux parler à quelqu'un de cette famille.

Carlisle me fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Je ne peux pas je suis désolée papa, m'excusais-je en pleurant encore plus. Dis à maman que je l'aime et à Jake aussi, surtout à lui d'accord?

-Tu lui manque aussi et il me parle souvent de toi, mais je leur dirais promis. Rappelle-moi vite!

-Je t'aime, dis-je en reprenant le téléphone.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce, prends soin de toi. Et vous je sais que vous entendez notre conversation! Ajouta-t-il à la famille. Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon je vous retrouve et vous tue tous un par un!

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne prononce autre chose et éclatais en sanglots alors que je me levais pour aller me blottir dans les bras d'Edward qui m'accueillit sur ses genoux.

-Merci, dis-je entre 2 pleurs. Merci de m'avoir donner cette chance d'appeler mon père.

-De rien mon cœur, murmura mon amour en caressant mon dos pour me réconforter. J'espère juste que cela t'aura fait plus de bien que de mal.

-Plus de bien, lui avouais-je en lui souriant. Avec cet appel j'ai vraiment réalisée que je vous aimais tous et que je ne voulais pas vous quitter et puis, je t'aime toi Edward, de toute mon âme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, dit-il en venant déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement. Tiens Emmett fais-toi plaisir!

Il lui lança le téléphone que son frère rattrapa en se faisant une joie de le réduire en miettes. Je me levais finalement des genoux d'Edward pour aller vers ma nouvelle famille.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello tout le monde! Eh oui c'est bien moi vous ne rêvez pas! Je suis vraiment navrée et je n'ai pas d'excuse valable puisque les chapitres sont prêts à l'avance! J'en suis déjà au 20! Mais je suis prise de grosse fainéantise et c'est tout! Donc je vous poste la suite sur mes fictions et je vous annonce que je viens d'écrire une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira! Je vous posterais bientôt le résumé!_

Bonne journée à vous!

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Quand tout mon monde bascule**_

PDV Edward

2 mois venaient de s'écouler et tout fut plus que parfait. Bella et moi étions vraiment faits pour être ensemble et j'avais décidé de lui donner un peu plus de liberté. Nous avions appris par un contact que l'avis de recherche de Bella avait été stopper et cela m'avait plus que ravis. À présent, nous pouvions rejoindre la côte et nous promener tous les 2 dans la ville, main dans la main comme le couple fort et uni que nous formions. Nous étions le jour de noël et j'avais trouvé le cadeau idéal pour ma petite femme. Je savais qu'elle aimait la lecture, la musique, les fleurs et je savais qu'elle voulait avoir sa propre maison et fonder sa propre famille à elle. Je m'en étais douté quelques mois auparavant quand j'étais encore en formation pour devenir médecin mais maintenant j'en étais sûr après avoir surpris une conversation entre elle et Alice et Rosalie. J'avais déjà réglé le premier point, mais pour le second... je voulais attendre d'avoir fini la construction du cabinet au village et d'avoir profité un peu de Bella rien que pour moi. Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant ma petite femme remuer contre moi. Elle gardait toujours la même position la nuit et j'adorais la sentir se réveiller dans mes bras, son corps chaud contre le mien, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

-Bonjour mon amour, murmurais-je à son oreille alors qu'elle ouvrait de petits yeux encore tout endormis. Tu as bien dormi?

-Très bien, répondit-elle en nichant son nez dans mon cou. Joyeux noël mon cœur.

-Joyeux noël Bella, dis-je en embrassant le bout de son nez.

-C'est bizarre quand même, fit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Quoi donc?

-Vous ne fêtez pas le réveillon mais vous célébrez le jour de noël, répondit-elle. C'est comme même assez étrange.

-Eh bien... on estime que cela ne sert à rien de fêter le jour avant la naissance du Christ alors nous le faisons le jour de sa naissance et celui d'après à la place, expliquais-je en actionnant l'ouverture des volets.

Le soleil pénétra dans la chambre et Bella émit un petit gémissement adorable en refermant les yeux. Moi aussi je fus éblouis quelques secondes par ce radieux soleil qui laisserais bientôt sa place à la saison des pluies. Bella s'étira et se leva en me laissant une superbe vue sur son petit cul ferme avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Je la laissais prendre sa douche tranquillement et la rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'elle se coiffait et se maquillait, je pris ma douche à mon tour et de retourner dans la chambre où elle s'habillait. Elle s'était vêtue simplement aujourd'hui, un pantacourt en jean, un débardeur blanc et des baskets de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon d'où pendaient quelques mèches, comme d'habitude. Moi-même je me vêtis simplement, un jean, une chemise et mes chaussures de sortie pour quand même faire bien devant ma famille. Nous descendîmes main dans la main en nous souriant et allâmes souhaiter un bon noël à Esmé qui préparait le petit déjeuner en sifflotant un air de noël. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant d'aller m'assoir à ma place. Bella et elle discutèrent un petit moment tandis que ma petite femme l'aidait à finir les préparations.

-Joyeux noël à tous! S'exclama Emmett en entrant comme un boulet de canon dans la cuisine. Je sais pas vous... mais moi j'ai les crocs!

-Tu as toujours les crocs Emmett, la cassa Bella en posant une assiette d'œufs et de bacon devant moi. Mais t'inquiète on a préparé une assiette double pour toi.

-Ah merci Bells! Rit-il en s'asseyant et en se frottant les mains alors qu'elle posait son déjeuné devant lui. Mmh je sens que je vais me régaler!

Les autres arrivèrent à tour de rôle et nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Emmett racontait ses âneries habituelles, Rosalie et Alice tentaient de convaincre Bella d'une sortie entres filles après les fêtes, Esmé nous signalait qu'elle reprenait la décoration d'un ancien manoir, Carlisle qu'il allait emmener Esmé en voyage chez ses parents, Jasper lui était comme moi... il écoutait les autres en souriant.

-Bon aller c'est l'heure des cadeaux maintenant! S'écria Alice en sautant sur ses pieds. Y en pleins pleins sous le sapin dans le salon. Aller tout le monde debout que Diable!

-Doucement Alice veux-tu? La tempéra Carlisle. Cesse de t'agiter comme ça.

Nous nous levâmes et je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. Nous rejoignîmes le salon et je m'assis sur un des canapés avec mon amour qui se blottit contre moi. Alice et Esmé firent la distribution des cadeaux et au bout de quelques minutes, chacun se retrouva avec un petit nombre de présents sur ses genoux. Carlisle eut des livres sur la nouvelle médecine ainsi que de vieux exemplaires anciens, Esmé des objets de décorations en tout genre, Alice un billet pour un défilé de mode à Paris pour 2 personnes ainsi que des réductions de toutes sortes. Rose et Emmett eurent chacun une clé d'une nouvelle voiture ainsi des accessoires de tuning à monter eux-même, Jasper... des bouquins sur la guerre ainsi que de vieux films retraçant les plus grandes batailles et un jeu de la bataille navale de la part d'Emmett. Bella fut heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux livres à lire ainsi qu'une gourmette en or de la part d'Esmé et Carlisle, de la lingerie coquine de Rose et Alice et des jouets érotiques d'Emmett qui la fit rougir adorablement.

-Mais enfin Em'... à quoi ça va me servir tout ça! S'exclama-t-elle gênée.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il. Je suis sûr que toi et Edward en trouveront l'utilité.

J'ouvris les miens et découvris de nouvelles partitions de piano que j'avais vu en ville il y a quelques semaine. Je savais que ça venait d'Esmé car elle adorait m'écouter jouer quand elle dessinait le soir. J'avais aussi eu un magnifique portrait de moi et Bella que nous avions été faire chez un photographe à notre première sortie. Et enfin, je pris le paquet de Bella et en l'ouvrant, je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil alors qu'elle fixait mes mains en train de défaire l'emballage. C'était un petit écrin noir et je découvris une magnifique chevalière en or avec l'emblème de la famille gravé dessus.

-Merci mon amour, lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle est superbe.

-Ouf! J'ai cru que ça ferait un peu con de t'offrir ça.

-Mais non mon cœur, j'adore. Et tiens, ça c'est pour toi.

Je lui donnais mon cadeau que j'avais emballé en dernière minute. Je priais pour qu'elle lui plaise et je fus tout de suite rassuré quand elle découvrit la bague de ma grand-mère.

-Oh mon Dieu elle est magnifique! S'extasia-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Elle appartenait à la grand-mère de ma mère, expliqua mon père. Elle l'a donné à Edward avant de mourir.

-Et maintenant je te l'offre, ajoutai-je en lui prenant l'écrin des mains. Elle m'avait dit que je devait la donner à quelqu'un de spécial pour moi... et tu es cette personne Bella.

Je lui mis à son annulaire gauche alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci Edward, elle vraiment belle.

-De rien mon amour, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle embrassa chastement mes lèvres sous les sifflements de mon crétin de frère. Alors que nous étions en train de rire et de raconter des souvenirs de famille, la sonnerie du portail retentit dans la maison. Ma mère se leva et alla voir ce qui en retournait. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le visage grave, ce qui alerta presque tout le monde.

-Qui est-ce Esmé? Demanda mon père.

-Les Volturi, répondit-elle gravement. Ils viennent nous souhaiter un joyeux noël.

-Ah bien, soupira-t-il alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

-Oh non pas eux! S'exclama Emmett. Je les aime ceux-là!

-Emmett! Le gronda Carlisle. Tu ne les aimes pas mais tu as intérêt à rester poli.

-Mais comme d'habitude voyons, râla-t-il en se tassant dans le canapé.

-Bonjour à vous! Se manifesta Aro, l'un des 3 frères Volturi. Cela faisait longtemps Carlisle.

-Oui quelques mois en effet, confirma mon père en lui serrant la main.

-Depuis que vous avez ramené une nouvelle fille chez vous, ajouta Marcus son frère cadet.

-C'est exact, leur dit Emmett bougon.

Aro balaya la pièce des yeux avant qu'ils ne se posent sur Bella. Son regard fut tellement froid que je la sentis se tendre et se coller davantage contre moi. J'entourais sa taille de mon bras et la serrais, protecteur.

-Je suppose que ça doit être elle, dit-il en venant vers nous en tendant sa main. Bonjour, je suis Aro Volturi.

-Bella, se présenta-t-elle en serrant sa main.

-Ce nom te va si bien, tu es vraiment jolie.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Alec m'avait parlé de toi mais je crois que ses paroles ne soutenaient pas ta beauté. Tu as bien choisi Carlisle!

-Ce n'est pas moi, Edward a insisté pour que ce soit elle et non une autre.

-Un excellent choix et je peux constater qu'elle est bien dressée.

-Je ne suis pas DRESSEE! Riposta Bella d'une voix dure.

-Silence! Lui ordonna-t-il. Je peux le constater à présent... je peux t'assurer que si tu m'appartenais tu ne parlerais pas sur ce ton!

-Mais elle ne vous appartient pas donc le problème est réglé, s'en mêla Emmett qui n'attendait que ça pour se manifester.

-Allons allons restez calme, leur dit Caïus le dernier des Volturi. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu.

Les esprits de calmèrent peu à peu sauf celui de Bella. Je savais qu'elle fulminait grâce à ses points qui étaient serrés et chaque muscle de son corps contracté. Je signalais à nos amis et famille que j'emmenais Bella faire un tour pour nous dégourdir les jambes. Nous empruntâmes la Jeep de mon frère et je pris la route de ma clairière où j'aimais aller avant l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille.

-Quel con celui-là! Explosa finalement Bella au milieu du chemin. C'est vraiment qu'un crétin fière!

-Eh oui, un crétin avec beaucoup beaucoup d'influence et de connaissances, ajoutais-je en garant la Jeep sur le côté du chemin. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit mon ange, et puis de toute façon tu ne seras jamais à lui car tu es à moi!

-Ah bon? Je croyais appartenir à Jasper moi! Plaisanta-t-elle en descendant de la voiture. Tu m'en vois navrée dans ce cas.

-Ah ah tu es drôles mon amour, dis-je en l'enlaçant et en embrassant ses lèvres.

-En tout cas je crois savoir où tu m'emmènes et cette fois on prend la couverture maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la portière arrière de la Jeep.

Je lui pris le plaid des mains et l'emmenais vers la clairière tranquillement. Les nuages chargés de pluie commençaient à cacher le soleil et je doutais que l'on puisse rester longtemps. J'étendis la couverture sur l'herbe et m'allongea dessus en attendant que Bella vienne, ce qu'elle fit en se collant contre moi et en posant tête sur mon épaule. Nous restions un long moment à fixer le ciel s'assombrir et quand une goute tomba sur mon visage, je me redressais pour partir. Mais apparemment Bella n'en n'avait pas décidé ainsi car elle se mit à califourchon sur moi.

-Que croyez-vous faire monsieur Cullen? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien il va pleuvoir mademoiselle Swan alors il faut que nous rentrions, répondis-je en essayant de la soulever.

-Non, refusa-t-elle alors qu'une pluie fine s'abattit sur nous. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu vas être malade, tentais-je.

-Tant pis.

-Moi aussi.

-Je prendrais soin de toi avec amour, contra-t-elle. Te chouchouter comme un petit bébé, ça me plairait bien moi.

-Oui mais moi je n'en ai pas envie, avoir le nez bouché et tout ce qui va avec ne me branche pas du tout.

-Oh aller s'il te plait Edward, j'adorais être sous la pluie quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Pas question, refusais-je en la soulevant de force. On rentre.

-On dirait que tu as peur, dit-elle alors que je pliais le plaid.

-Pas du tout.

-Ouh le vilain petit menteur! S'exclama-t-elle en me lançant un cailloux suivit de plusieurs.

-Arrête, la prévins-je.

-Non.

Elle continua son petit manège quelques secondes avant que je ne réagisse. Je me mis à la poursuivre à travers la clairière alors que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Je m'arrêtais essoufflé bien avant Bella qui tournait sur elle même en riant. Je n'avais plus la femme de ma vie mais une enfant pleinement heureuse. Elle courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle m'embrassa et me sourit, tout son visage éclairé par la joie.

-Merci, dit-elle alors que je ramassais le plaid toujours avec elle dans mes bras.

-Finalement tu as réussi à gagner du temps, soupirais-je en repartant vers la voiture. J'espère juste que tu vas pas retomber malade.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète donc pas autant, râla-t-elle alors que je la reposais près de la Jeep. On dirait vraiment une mère poule.

-Tu ne vas te plaindre que je veuille prendre soin de la femme que j'aime.

-Non pas à ce point.

Je l'aidais à monter et lui tendis un autre plaid pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid. Je montais à mon tour et démarrais pour rejoindre la villa. C'était la dernière fois que j'amenais Bella ici avant longtemps car dans quelques jours commencerait la construction de notre maison à nous pas loin de là. Je fis le plus vite possible pour rentrer et j'entendis Bella soupirer en voyant la voiture des Volturi toujours garée dans l'allée. Nous montâmes rapidement en évitant le salon où la voix grave d'Aro se faisait entendre. Je laissais la salle de bain à Bella alors que j'allais à celle du rez de chaussée pour éviter d'attendre et laisser Bella en profiter sans se soucier de moi. Je restais un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude et ressortis en prenant mon temps sur le chemin de ma chambre. En passant devant le bureau de mon père, je surpris une conversation entre lui et Aro concernant quelque chose.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Aro, disait Carlisle l'air énervé.

-Je la veux et tu le sais... je suis influent mon ami et je penses que tu sais ce que tu risque si tu n'accepte pas mon offre. J'estime qu'elle n'est pas négligeable mais si tu veux, je peux monter encore... que dirais-tu de 100 000€?

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, répondit-il. Je ne peux faire ça, Bella n'est pas à vendre un point c'est tout!

Bella? Vendre? Il voulait me prendre la seule femme qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux! Ce n'est pas possible.

-Très bien, alors je rajoute encore 50 000 à mon offre.

-Elle n'est pas à vendre! M'écriais-je en pénétrant dans le bureau.

-Edward? Dit mon père surprit de mon entrée.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous avec vos manières de gens pourris de fric? Demandais-je énervé. Bella n'est pas un objet que l'on peut acheter avec de l'argent. C'est une femme, MA femme et jamais vous ne l'aurez vous entendez!

-Edward s'il te plait, tenta de me calmer mon père. Je crois que Aro a compris à présent.

Ce dernier se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit et nous toisa tous les 2 du regard quelques secondes.

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Et Bella... eh bien, je l'aurais aussi que vous vouliez ou non. Au revoir mes amis.

Il quitta le bureau de mon père sur un pas calme et hautain. J'avais envi de lui faire un croche-pied à son passage mais je m'y résignais de peur d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Je me tournais vers mon père qui se mâchonnais l'intérieur de la joue, l'air pensif.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais accepter Edward? Me demanda-t-il finalement en posant les yeux sur moi. Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu vendre Bella, qui est un membre de notre famille à cet homme? Non mais tu me prends pour qui?

-Je suis désolé papa mais ce n'était pas contre toi que je suis intervenu, répondis-je en osant le regarder dans les yeux. Je voulais simplement qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Je peux comprendre, mais j'espère juste qu'il oubliera Bella et qu'elle ne devienne pas une obsession pour lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne tombe entre ses mains alors qu'elle ne sorte pas seule, même dans le jardin... on ne sait jamais.

-OK, bon eh bien je vais la rejoindre, dis-je en prenant la sortie.

-Une dernière chose... Je considère Bella comme ma fille alors jamais je n'accorderais sa vente. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et pris la direction de ma chambre avec moins d'entrain qu'au départ. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, Bella était installée près de baie vitrée et regardais dehors. Elle ne portait que son peignoir et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, elle était magnifique. Je m'approchais d'elle et enroulais mes bras autour d'elle, plongeant mon nez contre sa nuque fraiche.

-Tu sens bon mon amour, dis-je en sentant son odeur de rose et de freesia. J'adore ton odeur.

-Je vois ça, pouffa-t-elle en me me faisant face. Moi je préfère la tienne, c'est une odeur... 100% mâle.

-Encore heureux!

Je penchais et capturais doucement ses lèvres entre les miennes, lui donnant le plus doux des baisers, prenant mon temps avec elle. Et je pris encore plus mon temps pour lui faire l'amour durant le reste de l'après-midi. Elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux et je comptais bien prendre soin d'elle encore très longtemps.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**_

_**Je souhaite tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont faites énormément plaisir!**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous faire un grand écrit puisque je sais que la moitié ne liront pas ce que j'écris, étant trop impatients de lire le nouveau chapitre que je vous poste! (Je fais souvent ça ^O^!)**_

_**Sur ce voilà la suite tant attendue et bientôt une nouvelle fiction!**_

_**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture à vous!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**Tu es mon tout**_

_**" Il y a deagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et**_

_**qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites."**_

PDV Bella

Depuis le jour de noël et de la visite des frères Volturi, Edward était plus que protecteur avec moi. Il ne me laissais jamais sans surveillance d'un membre de la famille, un homme de préférence. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain je ne pouvais plus sortir seule me promener même dans le jardin. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sache, que je comprenne pourquoi je ne pouvais plus rien faire seule. C'est ainsi que je me levais avec l'intention de le demander directement à Carlisle qui lui, devait savoir. Je me lavais, m'habillais avant de rejoindre le bureau du chef de famille. Je frappais et attendis qu'il me réponde avant d'entrer.

-Tiens Bella! Que puis-je faire pour toi? Me demanda-t-il en venant m'embrasser sur le front.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger dans ton travail mais j'aurais besoin d'éclaircissement, répondis-je alors.

-Eh bien je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi depuis que les Volturi sont venus, Edward est pire qu'une mère poule. Je ne peux plus rien faire seule sans être suivie par un « garde du corps »!

-Je vois que Edward ne t'a rien dit, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Je suppose que c'était pour ne pas t'inquiéter

-Me dire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te mettre au courant.

-Me dire quoi?

-... Aro m'a fait une offre pour ton achat, avoua-t-il alors que je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil face à lui. Que j'ai refusé bien sûr. Aro a mal pris l'intervention de Edward et... et a menacé qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Voilà pourquoi mon fils veut qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un avec toi pour ne pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose si tu étais seule à la villa.

Je restais silencieuse un long moment, tâchant d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Aro avait menacé ma famille ainsi que moi-même et Edward ne m'en avait rien dit, préférant me cacher la vérité et j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Je me levais au bout de plusieurs minutes en remerciant Carlisle et sortis de son bureau. Je remontais vers sa chambre un peu dans le brouillard et allais me poster près de la baie vitré en attendant son retour. Il allait avoir de mes nouvelles pour ne pas m'avoir dit la menace qui pesait sur moi et cette fois... il ne pourra pas se défiler avec des excuses bidons.

…...

PDV Edward

Nous étions le 4 janvier et la pluie versait toute le temps sans jamais s'arrêter. Les fondations du nouveau cabinet avaient été terminées bien avant la saison des pluies donc j'étais rassuré que le chantier ne soit pas mis en suspend à cause du mauvais temps. Je sentais que Bella se rendait compte de toutes les précautions que j'avais mis en place pour elle sans pour autant lui dire la vérité. Je voulais protéger son humeur gaie et joyeuse en lui cachant avec soin la vérité sur la demande d'Aro à mon père. Je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était largement temps que je rentre car Carlisle et Esmé devaient partir sur la côte. Et c'était eux qui étaient avec Bella pour le moment donc je devais me dépêcher de rentrer. Je montais dans ma Volvo et conduis rapidement jusqu'à la villa qui ne tarda pas à se détacher du paysage vert qui l'entourait. J'allais me garer dans le garage et montais les marches pour rejoindre l'entrée quand je tombais sur mes parents qui s'apprêtaient à partir.

-Bella sait, se contenta de me lancer Carlisle en partant.

-Aïe, dis-je en retirant mes chaussures trempées et hourdées de boue.

Je montais dans ma chambre en traînant un peu les pieds avant d'atteindre la porte que j'ouvris lentement. Je retrouvais Bella toujours au même endroit à regarder la pluie tomber dehors, la baie vitrée fermée. Elle tourna la tête vers moi puis retourna son attention sur l'extérieur. Même si mon père ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était au courant, j'aurais tout de suite devinée que quelque chose n'allait pas car d'habitude elle me souriait et venait me sauter dans les bras... mais pas cette fois.

-Bella? L'appelais-je alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Tout va bien mon amour?

-Oh oui tout va bien! Tonna-t-elle subitement. Je viens d'apprendre qu'un malade mental avait proposé de m'acheter et qu'il avait menacer ma famille et moi même qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait! Celui que j'aime m'a bien caché la vérité et m'a gardée enfermée ici avec des chaperons 24h/24 sans me rien me dire. Mais oui sinon tout va bien!

-Tu as fini? Demandais-je légèrement irrité.

-NON JE N'AI PAS FINIE! Hurla-t-elle en me faisant face. Je croyais qu'on était un couple et que rien ne devait être caché à l'autre; mais comme d'habitude je me suis faite avoir comme la bonne conne que je suis!

-LAISSE-MOI AU MOINS T'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI J'AI FAIT Ça! M'emportais-je à mon tour. JE NE VOULAIS PAS T'INQUIETER ET TE PROTEGER, PROTEGER CE BEAU SOURIRE QUE J'AIME VOIR SUR TON VISAGE!

Elle me fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés alors que je déversais toute ma colère et le stress de ces dernières semaines.

-JE VOULAIS CONTINUER A VOIR LE BONHEUR SUR TON VISAGE EN TE LEVANT LE MATIN ET NON VOIR DE LA PEUR CONSTANTE DANS TES YEUX! Voilà pourquoi j'ai fais ça, terminais-je en baissant le ton alors qu'elle me regardait apeurée avec les larmes aux yeux.

Sur ce, je quittais la chambre et dévalais les marches et partis en courant hors de la maison. Je mis une paire de chaussures au passage et m'élançais hors de la propriété. Je n'étais pas trop en tenue pour courir mais je me mis à aller de plus en vite en fonçant entre les arbres jusqu'à ce que le souffle ne me manque. Je m'arrêtais hors d'haleine, trempé de sueur et d'eau que les nuages déversait à flots. J'avais couru plus de 35 minutes et décidais de rentrer en marchant au bout de 45 minutes que j'étais resté là sans bouger. Le temps s'assombrissait lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner dans ma poche. Je le pris et décrochais rapidement en voyant le nom de Jasper s'afficher.

-Où es-tu? Me demanda-t-il paniqué. Cela fait 1heure que l'on essaye de te joindre!

-Calme-toi Jazz, dis-je alors. Je me suis pris la tête avec Bella et je suis partis courir, je suis à 5 minutes de la villa.

-Alors dépêche-toi de rentrer et vite, lança-t-il alors que j'entendais des pleurs derrière lui.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Rentre vite! Répondit-il en raccrochant alors que j'entendais les pleurs hystériques d'Alice juste derrière.

Je me mis à courir encore plus vite qu'au début et lorsque j'entrais dans la propriété, je me stoppais net en voyant la villa. Les baies vitrées du bas étaient brisées, la porte d'entrée en morceaux et les vitres du haut brisées également. J'entrais en courant de nouveau dans la villa et eus un hoquet d'horreur en voyant que tout avait été saccagé comme si une tornade était passée par là.

-Y a quelqu'un? Criais-je dans la villa au même moment que Carlisle arrivait le regard fou.

-Où étais-tu? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant vivement de moi pour me secouer. Où étais-tu?

-Je me suis engueuler avec Bella et je suis partis me défouler en courant! Répondis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

-Tu n'étais pas sensé la laisser seule Edward! Hurla-t-il. ELLE NE DEVAIT JAMAIS RESTER SEULE!

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais le sang sur ses mains et percutais sur mon erreur. Je me retournais pour me précipiter vers les escaliers et rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'arrêtais sur le palier en découvrant ma porte fracassée ainsi que Jasper et Emmett qui circulaient dans la pièce. J'entrais lentement et je sentis mes jambes trembler sous le choc que j'eus en y voyant le carnage. Toutes les baies vitrées étaient cassées, du sang inondait chaque surface de la chambre, les meubles étaient retournés, le lit rouge de sang, les miroirs éclatés et tâchés de sang également. Emmett fut le premier à me voir et à s'approcher de moi l'air en colère. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que son poing s'abattit sur mon nez, le faisant craquer douloureusement. Je tombais à genoux sous le choc du coup en me tenant mon nez qui pissait le sang.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE! Jura-t-il dans une colère noire. Où ETAIS-TU ESPECE D'ENCULER?

-Emmett arrête, s'interposa Jazz alors que tous s'empressaient de venir.

-Où est Bella? Demandais-je finalement.

Personne ne répondit.

-BELLA! Criais-je en me levant pour faire le tour de la pièce. BELLA!

-Edward arrête! Me supplia Alice qui était en larmes dans les bras de Carlisle.

-Où est Bella? Demandais-je de nouveau en pleurant en comprenant d'où provenait ce sang. Dites-moi où elle est!

-La villa était dans cet état quand nous sommes revenus, m'expliqua Rosalie en tentant de cacher sa douleur et ses larmes. et... et... et Bella n'était déjà plus là!

Je tombais à genoux en hurlant et en frappant le sol de toutes mes forces avec mes poings, me brisant quelques phalanges en même temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on me laissa faire mais 2 bras puissants me relevèrent et je tombais en larmes dans les bras de mon frère qui cette fois, ne me frappa pas. Il me laissa pleurer tout ce que j'avais en me tendant un mouchoir que j'appliquais sur mon nez en sang. Quand je fus enfin calmé, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui avaient préférés descendre pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon. Une enveloppe était posée sur la table basse avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Je la pris et l'ouvris sous le regard de tous, laissant tomber une carte mémoire ainsi qu'une feuille où était noté: « Dernier souvenir ». la télé n'avait subie aucun dommage donc j'introduisis la carte dans mon portable que je branchais sur l'écran plat.

-Vas-y c'est bon ça tourne! Dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant celle de Laurent.

-Eh bien bonsoir à toi Edward! Me salua James sur le film. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir attendu pour tourner ce petit film mais tu es parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te retenir.

Il y eu un passage me montrant en train de quitter la villa en courant puis se coupa pour revenir sur James dans ma chambre menaçant Bella d'un couteau sur sa gorge.

-Mais je voulais aussi être tranquille pour m'occuper de Isabella, dit-il en léchant la joue de mon amour apeurée. Elle est devenu incroyablement belle et sexy tu ne trouve pas Edward? Tu l'as si bien manipulé que son corps doit être encore plus merveilleux qu'avant... que dirais-tu si nous voyons ça de plus près?

Il plongea sa main entre les seins de Bella qui hurla et essaya de se soustraire à sa poigne, sans succès. Il l'avait faite faire se changer car elle portait une courte robe noire digne d'une prostitué et de chaussures à talons aiguilles rouge brillant.

-J'ai tellement envie d'elle, susurra-t-il sans cesser de fixer la caméra. Que je vais la prendre là tout de suite

Les cris de ma Bella se firent entendre et je ne pus regarder la suite tellement j'avais mal. Alice et Esmé ne purent rester et sortir en pleurant et en courant de la pièce pour ne pas en voir plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit de verre brisé me fit redresser la tête pour continuer à assister à la torture Bella.

-Mon Dieu Edward! Riait James en faisant se relever Bella qui était en sang. Elle est parfaite! Tout ce que je pensais la première fois que j'ai vu.

-ça suffit peut-être là James, entendis-je Laurent lui dire. Elle en assez eu je pense.

-Ta gueule toi! Lui cracha-t-il en passant la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de mon amour à moitié dans les vapes. Alors voilà ce qui va se passer cher Edward, tu vas vivre avec l'idée que tu as perdu la femme que tu aimais pour le restant de tes jours. Sans savoir si elle est vivante ou non. Mais juste pour que tu n'oublie pas toute la souffrance qu'elle a vécue à cause de toi, je vais déposer ma marque sur elle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il embrassa la joue de Bella avant de l'entailler profondément avec son couteau. Une traînée de sang roula et se mit à tomber au sol avant qu'il ne la pousse sur le lit en sortant une arme à feu. La caméra se détourna et on entendit un coup de feu avant que tout ne devienne noir. Je me levais un coup de poing tellement fort dans le mur que je fis un trou dedans, réveillant les douleurs de mes phalanges brisées. Je hurlais et frappais tout ce qui était à ma portée jusqu'à ce que les bras fort d'Emmett ne s'enroule autour de moi une nouvelle fois.

-Calme-toi Edward, me dit-il doucement. S'il te plait ne perds pas la tête maintenant.

Un piqûre sur mon bras me fit, quelques secondes plus, me sentir à bout de force et groggy. Je me laissais faire par mon frère qui m'amenait à la chambre qu'avait occupé Bella à son arrivée chez nous. Les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler le long de mes joues sans jamais se tarir. Je ne sentais pas mon père qui regardait mes mains ensanglantées et meurtries. Je ne sentais pas Emmett qui était dans mon dos et me gardais assis, collé contre son torse de marbre. Je ne sentais plus rien, mise à part la souffrance qui rendait mon cœur encore plus douloureux à chaque battement. J'étais à milles lieues de tout ce qui m'était familier et que j'aimais, mon âme était comme morte, vide.

…...

Les mois qui passèrent sans le moindre signe de vie de Bella se ressemblèrent. Je ne bougeais plus, ne sortais plus, ne mangeais pratiquement plus, ne riais plus, ne parlais plus, je ne faisais plus rien. J'étais bloqués dans mon silence et dans ma tête, jouant et rejouant la vidéo du viol de Bella dans ma tête. Et puis un jour, je me suis réveillé d'un énième cauchemar en hurlant à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, criant le nom de Bella même après m'être réveillé. Je me levais et allais passer un coup d'eau sur mon visage pour me détendre et me faire sortir de ce cauchemar. Nous étions en mai et la saison des pluies venaient de se finir, nous laissant le champ libre pour retourner sur le continent. Je revins dans ma chambre et actionnais l'ouverture des volets où les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'était que 6h00 à mon réveil mais je n'aurais pas la force de rester dans mon lit à ne rien faire une journée de plus. Il fallait que j'essaie, que je la retrouve et que je la récupère. Je me lavais donc en vitesse et pris enfin le temps de me raser, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis la disparition de Bella. Je mis une bonne heure et demi à retrouver une peau nette et lisse comme j'avais toujours aimé avoir. Je m'habillais en passant une chemise blanche dont je relevais les manches avec un jean noir et des mocassins noir également. Je descendis lentement les marches en entendant quelques voix en provenance de la cuisine. Je m'approchais en silence pour entendre la discussion entre ma mère et mon père, avec Emmett et Jasper également.

-Il ne peut pas continuer ainsi, disait Esmé en préparant le déjeuner. Je ne reconnais plus l'enfant que j'ai élevé.

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Demandais mon père. Il est en état de choc et j'ai beau essayer tout ce que je connais, rien ne marche!

-Quand on veut on peut, murmura-t-elle. Avez-vous cherchez?

-Oui, répondit cette fois Emmett. Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Je tendis un peu plus l'oreille mais le vase près de moi bougea et alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit du tonnerre. Maintenant que tous avait entendu, je passais la porte de la cuisine sous le regard étonné de tout le monde.

-Ah Edward! M'accueillit ma mère en me serrant gênée. Tu va bien?

Comme d'habitude je hochais la tête en guise de réponse et allais m'assoir à la place qu'occupait Bella avant. Esmé posa une tasse de café devant moi mais comme d'habitude, je n'y touchais pas en me contentant de regarder la table dont je connaissais chaque rainure. Je laissais le soin aux autres de nettoyer mes dégâts même si maintenant que je commençais à me réveiller, cela me faisait bizarre. Je me levais donc et allais vers le vase brisé que ma mère ramassait. J'entendis un sanglot de sa part et je saisis son poignet qui allait se prendre un morceau de verre.

-Laisse, murmurais-je d'une voix enrouée après mon silence de 4 mois. Je vais le faire.

Elle me fixa avec ses grands yeux mouillés et resta quelques instants à me fixer comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je lui souris doucement et elle se jeta à mon cou en pleurant et en riant en même temps. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras en pleurant moi aussi.

-Je t'aime mon chéri.

-Moi aussi maman... moi aussi.

Le pire était derrière moi maintenant que je savais que Bella n'était probablement pas morte. J'avais de nouveau une raison de vivre et je la chercherais jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre, seul ou avec un coup de pouce.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

PDV Edward

Je nettoyais les morceaux de verre du vase que j'avais brisé lentement. Je réfléchissais sur ce la conversation qu'il y avait eue avant que je ne fasse mon entrée dans la cuisine. Alors que moi j'avais abandonné Bella, ma famille elle, n'avait pas cessée de la chercher jusqu'à même savoir qu'elle n'était pas morte.

-Edward, m'interrompit mon père dans mes réflexions. Il faut que nous parlions.

Je finis d'éponger l'eau avec la serpillère et le suivit dans la cuisine où tous m'attendaient enlacés entre couple, ce qui me rappela instantanément Bella. Je m'assis à la place de mon amour et attendis tête baissée que la conversation commence.

-Bon je pense que nous pouvons discuter à présent, commença Carlisle sérieux. Nous savons à présent de source sûre que Bella est vivante.

Je levais la tête sur ses paroles en ouvrant grand les yeux et les oreilles.

-Elle est en ce moment même dans un des manoirs d'Aro Volturi, dit-il en me regardant fixement avant de regarder les autres.

-Où? Demandais-je toujours d'une voix rauque qui attira sur moi tous les regards.

-En Sardaigne, répondit-il.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous! S'exclama Emmett en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Bella est vivante et nous avons où elle se trouve alors autant partir la chercher.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit aussi facile, murmura Jasper en serrant Alice contre lui alors que son regard était aussi vide que le mien.

-Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie, dit-elle en sanglotant. Je veux qu'elle revienne à la maison avec nous.

-Comment as-tu eu tous ces renseignements? Demandais-je à mon père.

-On va dire que j'ai dû payer très chère pour avoir ces informations, répondit-il en se grattant la gorge. Je te l'ai dit Edward quand elle a disparut, jamais je ne cesserais de la chercher même si je devais avoir seulement un corps sans vie devant moi. Je t'en avais fait le serment et je l'ai tenu, j'ai retrouvé la femme que tu aimes pour toi mon fils.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je me levais pour me retrouver dans les bras de mon père qui me serra fort. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sentimental avec lui mais il venait de faire renaître l'espoir en moi et jamais je ne serais assez reconnaissant envers lui.

-Merci papa, lui dis-je en me redressant. Merci pour tout.

-De rien mon fils, sourit-il en tapotant mon dos.

Tous nous regardèrent avec un petit sourire, sûrement le premier depuis des mois.

-Bon! S'exclama Carlisle en tapant dans ses mains. Préparez quelques affaires, nous partons en Sardaigne pour retrouver Bella!

-Et pas tout ton dressing Alice, cria Esmé en la voyant s'envoler vers sa chambre.

-Tu ne crois pas que Aro va trouver ça bizarre que nous débarquions tous comme ça en Sardaigne? Demanda Jasper qui était resté avec nous.

-Je vais lui passer un coup de téléphone vu que je sais qu'il y est en ce moment, répondit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Il fit rapidement défiler les noms de son répertoire et porta ensuite son téléphone à l'oreille.

-Bonjour Aro, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait joviale.

-...

-Oui depuis noël en effet.

-...

-Et bien je sais pas, dit-il en nous regardant et en se mordant la lèvre. Ça serait sympa en effet.

-...

-Très bien, à dans 2 jours alors.

-...

-Au revoir Aro.

-...

Il raccrocha et sourit avant de nous regarder avec un hochement de tête, signe que c'était bon.

-Nous partons quand? Demanda Esmé qui était prête à aller faire les valises.

-Eh bien je pense que dans une heure nous devrons partir pour le continent et prendre le premier avion pour l'Italie, répondit-il alors. Et ensuite, direction la Sardaigne et le manoir Volturi.

…...

2 jours plus tard, nous nous trouvions à Cagliari, la capital de la Sardaigne. Je ne pouvais plus me tenir de bouger dans la limousine que Aro avait fait envoyé pour nous. Il était 21h30 à mon portable et je ne tenais plus en place. Personne n'osait me dire quoi que se soit car ils pouvaient tous comprendre mon impatience de revoir Bella. La voiture arriva finalement devant l'immense manoir et nous sortîmes tous tranquillement. Aro vînt nous accueillir en nous souriant mais je savais au fond que ce sourire était faux, niais, lèche botte.

-Mes amis! S'exclama-t-il en finissant de descendre les immenses escaliers de marbre blanc. Je suis ravis de vous revoir!

-Ma famille et moi-même te remercions pour ton invitation, lui dit Carlisle en feintant l'enthousiasme.

-Mais de rien voyons! J'ai organisé une petite fête entre anciens amis de fac, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, mes enfants et leurs compagnons sont là également. Aller mes amis, amusez-vous à présent.

Il partit avec plusieurs personnes derrière lui et je pris la suite de ma famille. Je levais la tête en entrant dans un hall bondé de monde et je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter la salle à la recherche de Bella. Soudain Alice planta ses ongles dans mon bras qu'elle tenait fermement depuis notre arrivée et attira mon regard sur un groupe au fond de la pièce. J'y voyais Alec, Jane et Démétri qui étaient les enfants d'Aro ainsi que les compagnons des 2 derniers, Félix et Heidi. Mais ce qui me fit bondir le cœur fut de voir qui accompagnait Alec. Bella était là... elle était là avec lui, son visage légèrement caché derrière son rideau de boucles brunes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avancer et je savais que mes frères et soeurs en faisaient de même. Plus je m'approchais, plus je distinguais nettement celle qui, il y a quelques mois, était d'une beauté éclatante. Je finis par me stopper à quelques mètres d'eux alors que nous n'étions pas encore repérés. Ils discutaient tranquillement pendant que je détaillais ma Bella. Oh seigneur, mais que lui ont-ils fait? Elle n'avait plus que la peau et les os, des entailles marquaient ses bras et se dissimulaient sous ses longs gants rouge. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda sans me voir vraiment. Ses beaux yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, son visage n'était plus que douleur, elle paraissait si faible qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de me reconnaître. Et puis tout se mit à changer d'un seul coup. Alec suivit le regard de Bella et fronça les sourcils en nous apercevant. Il murmura quelque chose aux autres qui se tournèrent vers nous aussi. Mes jambes me portèrent elles-même vers ma moitié, vers la femme que j'aimais.

-Les Cullen! S'exclama Alec sans aucune gêne. Nous nous demandions encore combien de temps vous alliez mettre pour venir ici. Elle est belle hein?

Il nous désigna Bella de la tête qui avait de nouveau baissée les yeux vers le sol. Je pouvais voir une longue cicatrice qui ornait sa joue droite, de la tempe jusqu'au coin des ses douces lèvres que j'avais tant aimé embrasser.

-Espèce de..., commençais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

-Non non Cullen reste à ta place, dit-il en enlaçant Bella par la taille. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur cette nuit quand même.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré!

-Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la vouloir dés la première fois que je l'ai vu à la plage. Puis mon père l'a vu à son tour et il a tout fait pour qu'elle lui appartienne. Une vraie chienne en plus!

Emmett retint mon bras avant que je ne me jette sur cet enflure qui faisait exprès d'embrasser la peau blafarde de Bella juste sous mon nez. Ils tournèrent ensuite les talons et s'éloignèrent de nous, qui n'osions bouger d'un seul millimètre. La soirée se déroula lentement et je ne cessais de garder un œil sur Bella qui passa sa soirée à regarder le sol. Je voulais l'approcher, la prendre dans mes bras maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à porter de mes mains. Je voulais pouvoir plonger mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirer son odeur de freesias et de roses. La soirée se finit sur les coup de 3 heures du matin et une personne nous montra nos chambres pour notre séjour. Je me retrouvais seul dans une immense pièce décorée avec un lit surplombé de longs rideaux blancs qui tombaient en cascade sur le sol. La chambre était toute faite de blanc et de bleu océan, même les meubles s'accordaient impeccablement bien. Je me déshabillais et me couchais dans les draps de soie bleue en espérant pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne pas partir à la recherche de Bella, mais je ne voulais risquer sa vie... une nouvelle fois.

…...

PDV Bella

Le brouillard enveloppait tout mon être et toute mon âme... enfin si j'en avais encore une. Le froid de la nuit ne mordait plus ma peau, la douleur avait désertée mon corps. Je ne ressentais plus rien, ni la joie, ni l'euphorie, ni même la douleur. Je ne voyais plus le temps qui passais ni même les personnes qui m'entouraient. J'avais cessé de ressentir toutes ces choses après que James m'aie remise à Aro Volturi. La personne que j'avais été chez les... Cullen, avait fait place à un objet sexuel, rien de plus. Je passais de mains en mains sans que personne ne s'occupe de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Mais là, je crois que j'avais atteint le point de non retour et jamais je ne pourrais en revenir. J'avais l'impression de voir les Cullen partout où je me trouvais et ils ne m'accordaient pas un seul regard, juste pour rire de moi et de ma situation. C'est pour cela que le soir de la fête d'Aro dans son manoir à Cagliari, je ne fis pas plus attention à voir encore une fois les Cullen. Alec m'avait donné ma dose d'héroïne et je me disais que ce devait être encore une illusion que je me faisais. Pourtant, ils ne me regardaient pas comme d'habitude. J'avais vu de l'effroi et de l'horreur dans leurs yeux et non du dégout et de la moquerie. Je ne pouvais plus vivre cette vie qui devenait un cauchemar, il fallait que ça change sinon je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir. Après avoir passée pratiquement toute la nuit à devoir satisfaire des dizaines d'hommes, je me laissais glisser le long du mur de ma dernière chambre de la nuit. J'avais pris plusieurs shootes d'héroïne ce soir pour tenir le coup mais je crois que j'en avais besoin d'encore plus. Je me levais finalement en entendant du bruit et commençais à avancer malgré mes jambes qui tremblaient et ma peau qui devenait moite. Au moment où la personne arrivait à l'angle du mur, je m'écroulais au sol et me mis à trembler encore plus fort. Malgré mon enfermement au monde extérieur, je pus reconnaître la voix d'Edward comme si il avait été juste à mes côtés. Mais quand je sentis des mains surélever ma tête et son parfum envahir mon nez, je savais que cette fois c'était bien lui. Mes yeux étaient lourds de fatigue et malgré sa voix qui prononçait mon nom, je n'arrivais pas à soulever mes paupières pour voir son doux visage d'ange. Un liquide sucré se glissa entre mes lèvres et coula le long de ma gorge, réchauffant mon cœur gelé.

-Bella... Bella ouvre les yeux, me dit-il vaguement. Aller mon tendre amour, un peu de courage je t'en supplie.

En sentant mes forces se reconstruire légèrement, j'obéis à son ordre juste pour voir ses beaux yeux émeraude encore une fois. Il était encore plus beau de ce que je tentais de garder en souvenir de lui, malgré la pâleur de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et un léger sourire étirait ses douces lèvres.

-Bella mon amour, pleura-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

-J'ai... j'ai mal, murmurais-je si bas que je doutais qu'il ait entendu.

-Où ça mon cœur? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Dis-moi.

-Dans... dans ma tête, dans... mon... corps, répondis-je en tremblant de nouveau. Donne... donne la piqure de je t'en supplie!

-Quelle piqure Bella?

-Celle... dans... mon... sac.

Quelqu'un lui tendit mon sac où se trouvait mes seringues d'héroïne et je m'en saisis avant lui, retrouvant mes forces en pensant à mon shoot à venir. Je sortis une dose, mis l'élastique à mon bras et plantais l'aiguille pour libérer ma délivrance. Une intense chaleur pénétra enfin mes veines et je me détendis instantanément dans les bras d'Edward. Il me fixa étrangement en fronçant les sourcils avant de se saisir de l'une de mes préparations.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. C'est quoi cette saloperie que tu prends?

-Doucement Edward ne lui fais pas peur, lui dit Emmett en s'agenouillant près de nous.

-C'est de l'héroïne, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Ça m'aide à tenir le coup et à ne plus sentir la douleur.

Je vis Edward se tendre et regarder derrière moi, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Je me tournais et me glaçais d'effroi en apercevant Aro et Alec un peu plus loin.

-Isabella ici, m'ordonna Aro d'une voix menaçante.

Je me levais et récupérais mon sac avant de me hâter vers eux. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir la claque que me donna Alec avant qu'il ne me serre le poignet. Je me tordis de douleur en poussant un cri aiguë alors que je sentais mes os se briser sous sa poigne.

-Tu ne dois pas leur parler! Lâcha-t-il alors que je ne versais pas une seule larme et qu'il se tournait vers les Cullen. Et toi... je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était à moi maintenant.

Je ne remarquais qu'en me relevant du sol qu'Alec s'adressait à Edward et que ce dernier était retenu par Emmett. Je pouvais lire de la rage dans son regard alors qu'il fixait Alec, j'en avais presque peur à cet instant. Puis quand il posa ses yeux sur moi, son regard s'adoucit et redevint le même que lorsque nous étions juste lui et moi.

-Bella n'appartient à personne espèce de salop! L'insulta Jasper furieux. Et encore moins à toi Alec!

-Vous devriez aller dormir, les interrompit Aro en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je crois que nous devrions tous aller nous reposer, la soirée a été dure. Alec, Isabella nous y allons.

Je suivis docilement Alec et Aro, me retournant juste pour voir le regard désespéré d'Edward avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Je voulais rejoindre ma chambre mais Alec n'en n'avait pas décidé ainsi. Il m'entraîna à la suite de son père dans la salle que je détestais le plus au monde, celle où tout avait commencé.

Flashback

_-Aller Bella mets-y du tien, ordonna Alec en me fouettant une énième fois._

_-Vas te faire foutre! Le rembarrais-je en me recevant un autre coup. _

_-Tu vas la laisser te parler ainsi? Lui demanda Aro. Tu me déçois mon fils, je t'ai déjà montré comment mater une femme pourtant._

_-Elle est plus coriace que les autres père, se défendit-il._

_-Laisse-moi te montrer une nouvelle fois et apprends._

_ J'entendis un léger bruit de métal et je tentais de remuer pour voir d'où il provenait. Malheureusement, mes mains ainsi que mes pieds étaient attachés, tendus à l'extrême et j'étais couchée à plat ventre. Une terrible souffrance s'abattit entre mes omoplates, me faisant crier de douleur. L'odeur de la chair brulée emplit mes narines et je me retins de vomir. Le tisonnier qui fumait encore fut déposer à côté de moi. Un grand V encore rouge ornait la longue tige. Ces bandes de salop venaient de me marquer au fer rouge._

_-As-tu déjà essayé l'enfilade sur elle? Demanda Aro en caressant mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses._

_-Eh bien je ne voulais pas la mater en la punissant par le sexe père, répondit Alec._

_-Je vais le faire pour toi alors._

_-Elle est à moi père, grogna-t-il furieux. Pas à vous._

_-Non mais dis donc toi! Grâce à qui as-tu la femme que tu voulais hein? C'est toi qui a tout monté pour l'avoir ici au manoir?_

_-Non mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous m'en avez fait cadeau et que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit punie par le sexe!_

_-Je crois que tu es un peu inexpérimenté pour mater des filles pour le moment! Alors je vais te montrer que le sexe peut très bien être douloureux pour la femme, mais que de sa douleur tu peux en retirer le plus gros de ton plaisir._

_ Ce soir-là, ils m'avaient torturé sexuellement et pendant les longs jours qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils brisent mon âme et le plus important... mon cœur._

Fin du flashback

Alors de les voir me ramener jusqu'à cette pièce me glaça d'effroi. Je criais et me débattais le plus possible en m'excusant pour mon comportement. J'eus le droit de recevoir une claque d'Alec qui me poussa dans la salle des tortures. Je tombais au sol, à genoux devant Aro et le suppliais de me pardonner. Je dus leur faire une fellation et ils me torturèrent ensuite comme la première nuit de mon arrivée. Les coups de fouets pleuvaient sur mon corps, les coups de bâtons entaillaient ma peau et les viols succédaient aux coups que je recevais. Au petit matin, 2 hommes baraqués entrèrent dans la pièce qui était devenue un champ de bataille.

-Vous pouvez l'amener aux Cullen, leur dit Aro. Vous leur direz que c'est le prix que l'on doit payer lorsque l'on obéit pas à mes ordres.

-Mais je veux la garder! Protesta Alec furieux.

-Elle ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis, le tempéra son père. Je t'en trouverais une autre ne t'en fait pas.

L'un des 2 hommes me prit par le bras et m'entraina avec eux à travers les couloirs. Ma robe de soirée était complètement déchirée et j'étais pieds nus sur les dalles du manoirs. Nous arrivâmes dehors et ils me firent marcher sur des graviers qui me blessèrent tandis que je trébuchais dessus. Celui qui ne me tenait pas grogna envers l'autre et me pris dans ses bras. Je n'étais plus consciente de grand chose mais la douleur de mon corps me rappelait à chaque fois que tout allait bientôt se terminer


	20. Chapter 20

_******Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Et oui voilà la suite de LA PEUR DE VIVRE. J'ai enfin réussi à récupérer le chapitre et je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai modifié mais j'ai perdu le compte! En tout cas je ne suis pas trop mal satisfaite du résultat.**_

_**Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'il doit rester 4 chapitres avec un épilogue donc 5 en tout. L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin et je vous dirais que je suis un peu triste de la finir mais 2 autres sont en route et je vais essayer de tenir un mouvement de publication régulier que j'espère toutes les semaines.**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt sur Une rencontre explosive et Appartiens-moi!**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne semaine!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Je te garde**_

PDV Edward

J'avais passé une horrible nuit à pensé à Bella et à ce que lui faisait ces 2 monstres. Nous avions réfléchis à une solution pour la sauver et avions décider de faire une proposition à Aro. Nous lui avions proposé 1 millions pour récupérer Bella mais il avait refusé, ce qui m'énervait encore plus. Je tournais en rond dans le petit salon de mes parents où nous étions tous réunis depuis l'aube.

-Edward cesse de stresser comme ça! Me réprimanda Esmé en me forçant à m'asseoir. Bella ne va pas te tomber dans les bras mon chéri!

Un coup à la porte me coupa dans ma réplique alors que je me précipitais pour ouvrir. 2 hommes à la carrure d'Emmett apparurent, dont l'un deux tenait une personne dans ses bras.

-Aro nous envoie pour vous donner ceci en vous disant que c'est le prix à payer quand on ne lui obéit pas, dit ce dernier en me lançant la personne qui atterrit dans mes bras avant de partir.

J'observais la personne qui était dans mes bras et hoquetais d'horreur.

-Bella! M'exclamais-je en la reconnaissant sous les ecchymoses et le sang qui recouvraient son visage.

-Euh tu disais maman? lui dit Emmett en accourant vers nous. Bon Dieu de merde que lui ont-ils fait?

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, nous dit Carlisle en l'auscultant. Il faut savoir si elle a des lésions internes.

…...

Cela faisait 2 semaines que nous avions transféré Bella dans la clinique que j'avais ouverte sur l'île. Elle n'avait pas reprit conscience et je commençais à m'inquiéter à son sujet. Je passais tout le temps que je pouvais avec elle, m'occupant sans cesse d'elle et de ses blessures qui cicatrisaient lentement. Mais qu'en serait-ce de ses blessures morales lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience? Nous ne le saurions que quand elle sortira de son coma et comment elle en sortira. Nous arrivions au mois de juillet et le temps dehors était clair et lumineux derrière les stores fermés. Je venais une nouvelle fois de passer la nuit au chevet de Bella, sa main dans la mienne était chaude et ma tête était posée à côté d'elle. Mon dos me faisait souffrir à force de passer mes nuits assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Je me réveillais doucement alors que quelqu'un caressait doucement mes cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dedans. Je pensais que c'était Esmé qui était venu s'enquérir de la santé de Bella mais son parfum ne flottait pas dans l'air, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Une main serra la mienne et je sursautais en remarquant que c'était celle de Bella. Je me redressais et tombais sur les yeux chocolat de Bella qui me regardaient tendrement. Je me redressais et me frottais les yeux de peur que tout soit un rêve et que j'allais me réveiller.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et faible. Tu es là.

-Je ne t'ai jamais quitté depuis que nous t'avons récupérée mon amour, dis-je en lui souriant. Tu as mal quelque part?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête entourée d'une brume épaisse et que le sang de mes veines me brûlent, répondit-elle toujours en murmurant.

-C'est normal Bella, tu as passé 2 semaines dans le coma et que nous nous évertuons à te sevrer de l'héroïne.

-Alors c'est vraiment fini? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis plus chez Aro et je ne vais plus me faire torturer?

-Non, grognais-je. Plus jamais mon amour je te le jure.

Elle me sourit mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux ternes. Elle devait avoir subi pas mal d'épreuves et je devais parler avec Carlisle. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière qui arriva dans la minute. Je m'excusais auprès de Bella qui fut inquiète de savoir si j'allais revenir bientôt.

-Je vais juste appeler à la maison pour les prévenir de ton réveil, lui dis-je avant de sortir.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, soulagé mais aussi inquiet du comportement de Bella. Je décrochais le combiné et tapais le numéro de la villa, il y eut quelques tonalités avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

-Allô? Décrocha pile poil Carlisle.

-Ah papa c'est Edward.

-Edward? Pourquoi appelle-tu si tôt? Bella va bien.

-Oui elle s'est réveillée cette nuit, répondis-je sérieux.

-Ah quelle bonne nouvelle!

-Attends un peu avant de t'extasier.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle?

-Eh bien oui, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un con mais... mais elle n'a pas l'air choqué, elle est calme et semble sereine. Pourtant lorsqu'elle sourit, sa joie n'atteint pas ses yeux et je crois qu'il faudrait qu'elle voie un psychologue.

-Tu as fait les études nécessaire pour le faire mon fils...

-Non non, le coupais-je. Je ne serais pas objectif... j'ai besoin qu'elle voie un spécialiste sur la côte.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Edward.

-Et moi je crois que si, le contredis-je. Je connais un ami de fac qui connaît notre ancien mode de vie pour avoir l'une des amies de Bella avec lui et je crois que ça ne lui sera que bénéfique.

-Je ne peux que te faire confiance Edward mais fais bien attention, ne la braque surtout pas.

-Promis grand chef! Tu peux l'annoncer à tous que Bella est réveillée.

-OK, à plus tard fils mes amitiés à Bella.

Je raccrochais soulagé et me servis un café que je bus lentement avant de me décider à rejoindre Bella à sa chambre. Elle était étendue sur son lit les yeux fermés, sa peau pâle tranchait avec la couleur chocolat de ses cheveux et sa poitrine se levait de façon régulière. Je m'approchais et m'assis dans le fauteuil en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil que je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son visage encore et encore, réimprimant chaque trait dans ma tête. Vers 9h, elle rouvrit les yeux et me fixa un long moment avant de me sourire de la même manière que plus tôt.

-Tu as bien dormi? Lui demandais-je alors.

-Oui, répondit-elle l'air terne. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir me lever et marcher?

-Je pense d'ici quelques jours, tu n'as pas subi de fractures donc le temps que tu reviennes parmi nous et tu pourras te lever et faire quelques pas.

-Bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Non.

-Boire?

-Non.

-Tu es encore fatiguée?

-Non.

-Pitié Bella! M'exclamais-je à bout de patience. Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, dis-moi ce que tu veux ça sera plus rapide.

-Je veux mourir Edward, dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Laisse-moi juste mourir.

Je me relevais pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je pouvais. Je laissais toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait pleurer s'évacuer, juste en restant près d'elle.

-Laisse-moi mourir pitié, répétait-elle sans cesse.

-Oh non mon amour, dis-je. Pourquoi veux-tu mourir?

-ça fait tellement mal, répondit-elle entre 2 hoquets. J'ai mal Edward, je voudrais que ça disparaisse.

-Chut chut, tentais-je de l'apaiser. Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal?

-Ma tête me fait souffrir, plein d'images se bousculent et tout me fait peur!

-Chut Bella, je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

-Tu ne pourras pas tenir ta promesse et tu le sais.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas? Demandais-je en la faisant reculer pour la voir mieux.

-Parce que... tu ne pourras pas toujours me garder à côté de toi.

-Je peux t'assurer que si.

-Tu me laisserais te suivre partout dans la clinique lorsque tu travaille?

-Oui.

-Quand tu opéreras?

-Oui.

-Et quand tu voudras aller aux toilettes?

-Eh bien tu resteras à proximité à parler pour que je sache que tu es là.

-Tu as braiment réponse à tout hein?

-Oui, répondis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. Je te promet que plus jamais il n'arrivera ce qui s'est passé, tu me crois?

-Oui.

-Alors tout va bien.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en frôlant ses lèvres des miennes. Pour toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie quand la petite étincelle dans ses yeux refit surface. Elle vint elle-même chercher mes lèvres en y posant les siennes. Elle effectuait plein de petits baisers tout en se rapprochant de moi et j'adorais ça. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit et je soupirais en m'éloignant de Bella. Je me tournais vers Carlisle et mes 2 frères qui souriaient tous comme des crétins.

-Je vois que Bells va bien, ria Emmett en s'approchant de nous.

-Hey Bella ça va? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui ça va, dit-elle doucement. Je vais bien.

-Tant mieux, on est tous content que tu sois enfin réveillée.

-Moi aussi.

Mon père fit quelques auscultations de Bella et jugea qu'elle se portait plutôt bien. Il y avait cependant cette petite lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et j'avais exactement la même. Bella venait de se réveiller et elle allait bientôt sentir les effets de son manque d'héroïne et de toutes les saloperies qu'on lui avait donné. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aura le plus besoin de moi et ma famille.

-Voudrais-tu te lever un peu Bella? Lui demanda mon père.

-Oui j'aimerai beaucoup, répondit-elle.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avant quelques jours, soupirais-je.

-Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien au contraire Edward.

Je regardais mon père, puis Emmett, Jasper qui tenait Bella contre lui et je la regardais elle. C'est cette femme que j'aimais tellement, qui m'avait tant manqué et envers qui j'avais tellement de choses à me faire pardonner.

-S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle de ses yeux doux.

-Comment arriverais-je à te refuser quelque chose si tu me fais ces yeux-là! M'exclamais-je en lui souriant.

-Merci, me remercia-y-elle en prenant appui sur ses jambes.

-Attends je vais t'aider, dis-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Laisse-la se débrouiller Edward, me coupa mon père. Il faut qu'elle y arrive seule.

Je lui obéis et la regardais se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent mais elle tint bon et fit un pas suivit d'un autre. Elle leva les yeux et me sourit doucement.

-Tout va bien, me dit-elle en avançant vers moi.

-Bon on va vous laisser, nous signala Carlisle en ouvrant la porte. Nous sommes content de te revoir parmi nous Bella.

-Merci, dit-elle alors que la porte se refermait sur eux 3 et qu'elle me regardait de nouveau. Alors quels sont les dégâts permanents?

-Tu as une cicatrice assez ancienne qui part de ta tempe et finie au coin de tes lèvres... du côté droit, expliquais-je en l'emmenant vers la salle de bain pour qu'elle constate elle-même. Mise à part ça tu as quelques autres marques sur ton corps et des cicatrices dans le dos.

-Le fouet, murmura-t-elle avant de hoqueter en voyant son visage dans le miroir. Mon Dieu!

Elle tourna son visage pour le voir sous toutes ses coutures. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle mesurait la maigreur de son corps.

-Je suis horrible! Pleura-t-elle en sortant rapidement de la salle de bain.

Je restais un moment seul, à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je devais à tout prix rester maître de moi-même pour ne pas casser tout ce qui pourrait me passer sous la main et effrayer Bella. Je décidai de la rejoindre après avoir respirer un grand coup mais je retrouvais la chambre vide et la porte grande ouverte.

-Merde, jurais-je en courant à l'extérieur de la chambre pour chercher une infirmière. Eh Carmen vous avez vu Bella?

-Non pourquoi elle n'est pas dans sa chambre?

-Non, s'il vous plaît faites passer le mot et que tout le monde se mobilise pour la trouver... elle ne dois sous aucun prétexte quitter le centre!

-Oui monsieur Cullen.

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi à tenter de trouver Bella. Nous avions chercher des réserves au sous-sol, jusqu'au dernier étage, là où se trouvait le maigre service de maternité. Je commençais à croire qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital.

-Monsieur Cullen mon Dieu Bella est sur le toit! Cria le jardinier qui avait été aussi réceptionné pour la chercher. Elle va sauter docteur!

Je courais le plus vite possible dans les escaliers pour rejoindre celle que j'aimais comme ma propre vie. Je finis par atteindre le toit, complètement essoufflé de ma course folle. Je la repérais facilement et avançais vers elle tout en l'observant. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent au même rythme que la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et son corps si maigre que chaque os saillait sous sa peau d'albâtre.

-Bella mon amour, dis-je doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Bella descends du rebord.

-Reste où tu es Edward, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-D'accord mais seulement si tu descends.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu pourrais tomber et te tuer dans la chute.

-Et si c'est ce que je voulais? Si mon but était de mourir... me laisserais-tu faire?

-Tu sais très bien quelle est la réponse Bella.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser mourir, je t'aime mon amour.

-A quoi ça sert de vivre si c'est pour souffrir en continue? Je veux mourir Edward.

-Non ne dis pas ça. La vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Il y a plein de choses importantes et qui doivent être vécues.

-Comme l'amour? Murmura-t-elle en pleurant toujours.

-Oui oui c'est une très bon exemple... oui l'amour vaut la peine d'être vécue et je t'aime toujours Bella.

-Comment pourrais-tu encore m'aimer? Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais il y a des mois maintenant... mon corps est recouvert de mes péchés et mon visage porte la marque de ce que j'ai autorisé à ces hommes de me faire.

-Rien n'est ta faute. Tout ça c'est la faute des esprits dérangés qui t'ont infligé ces douleurs!

-Tu en as fait parti de ces gens-là Edward... même si pour moi tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie... tu en as fait parti.

-Et combien de fois j'ai prié pour qu'on me pardonne, que TU me pardonnes de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé. Mais crois-le ou non, si tu sautes je saute, ajoutais-je en montant sur le rebord avec elle. Parce que je t'aime TOI. Ce n'est pas que ton corps que j'aime, c'est ce que tu fait avec.

Je respirais fort en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle pleurait plus fort encore et elle tangua vers le vide. Je pris sa main pour la garder en équilibre et finalement elle baissa la tête et je compris qu'elle renonçait à son suicide. Je descendis et la pris dans mes bras en passant mon bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre derrière ses épaules. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit à pleurer contre mon cou, mouillant ma chemise et ma blouse de travail.

-Je t'aime Edward, si fort que j'en ai mal... pourquoi tu n'as pas refait ta vie au lieu de la passer à me chercher?

-Parce que tu es la seule femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours mon amour, dis-je en la reposant sur le sol. Tu es toujours celle qui a prise mon cœur et qui peut en faire ce qu'elle veut. Si tu devais mourir je mourais à mon tour. La vie sans toi ne vaudrait rien.

-Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir?

-A un moment si mais je me suis repris et je me suis dis que je devais voir ton corps sans vie pour vraiment y croire! Les mois ont été une torture pour moi comme pour les autres.

-Ils ont souffert autant que moi, ils t'aiment Bella.

Elle plongea sa tête dans mon cou et serra ma taille de toutes ses forces avec ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient à flot et son petit corps était agité de tremblements et de soubresauts. Je la serrais moi aussi fort dans mes bras de peur qu'elle s'évanouisse et que tout n'est été qu'un rêve.

-Je t'aime Edward, dit-elle en embrassant la peau de mon cou. Plus que tout.

-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout.

-Je veux rentrer à la villa.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie mais tu ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es en cure de désintoxication, à cause des saloperies qu'ils t'ont donné.

-Non! Pleura-t-elle. Non je veux quitter l'hôpital maintenant, je ne veux pas rester ici!

-Je ne peux rien faire contre cela, tu as besoin de soins constants mon amour... tu dois rester ici.

-Combien de temps.

-Quelques semaines, 2 mois au moins.

-2 mois! Mais c'est trop long!

-Je sais mais c'est pour ton bien et je... je voudrais que tu vois un psychologue venant de la côte aussi, tu en as besoin et ça te ferait du bien.

-Je pourrais lui parler de tout ce que je veux?

-Oui de tout, je connais celui que je voudrais que tu vois, c'est celui qui a récupéré Angela après qu'elle soit arrivée chez Éric. Il s'appelle Ben Cheney et c'est ami très chère, lui et ton amie se sont mariés le mois dernier.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, tu auras peut-être la chance de la voir, elle viendra sans doute te voir.

-Je suis contente... et Jessica?

-Elle est rentrée chez elle avec Mike.

-Je vois.

-Tu retrouveras ta famille toi aussi.

-Mais je suis avec ma famille.

-Ton père, ta mère, tes amis.

-Tant que tu reste avec moi je n'en demande pas plus.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur maintenant, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Oui.

La voyant pieds nus, je la soulevais et la portais dans mes bras. Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le bouton du 2ème étage et attendis qu'il atteigne notre destination, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après. Carmen était là et sourit de soulagement en voyant Bella dans mes bras. Je pris la direction de sa chambre et la déposait sur son lit où les draps avaient été changé. J'embrassais son front et ses lèvres et souris et la voyant endormie. Je la laissais et sortis de la chambre pour aller voir d'autres patients, prévenant Carmen d'aller la voir le plus souvent qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle me fasse prévenir quand Bella serait réveillée. Je m'attendais à en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec elle mais j'avais un bon pressentiment pour la suite des événements à venir. Bella ne sera peut-être plus jamais la même mais notre vie à 2 sera de nouveaux remplie de bonheur et d'amour.


	21. Excuses

Désolée ce n'est pas une chapitre ! Je sais je mets beaucoup de temps à poster mais il m'est arrivée un problème avec mon ordinateur portable : Le chat de ma mère a sauté dessus et a cassé l'écran, résultat on me demande 427euros de réparation, que je n'ai évidemment pas, donc pour le moment je ne peux pas récupérer les chapitres que j'avais d'avance et je n'ai pas le temps de les réécrire. Il vous faudra être patient car pour le moment un ami m'aide à chercher une nouvelle dalle pour mon ordinateur et c'est lui qui me la changera... On espère que l'affaire sera réglée pour le moi d'Août mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois et je vais essayer de récupérer mes dossiers dans mon ordinateur pour poster les nouveaux chapitres de chacune de mes fictions.

Je vous remercie néanmoins pour toutes vos reviews et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas bien au contraire.


End file.
